Ma princesse de glace
by Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Il en est tombé amoureux dès qu'il la vue pour la première fois, mais elle,elle ne la jamais remarqué et compte bien le tenir à l'écart. chapitre 12 en ligne.
1. Default Chapter

  Bonjours je voudrais d'abord préciser que les personnage ne martienne pas, ils appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, mais certain d'entre eux son de ma création et j'aimerais qu'ils le reste. Deuxièmement j'ai apporter quelque mini modification a l'un de mes personnage son nom n'est plus Amélia mais Julia et j'ai aussi changé certaine chose insignifiante. Dernier message cette fics comme je l'ai annoncer dans mon summaire est basé sur le one shot '' Ma princesse de glace'' écris par cécé Johnson. Voilà bonne lecture a tous. 

**Chapitre 1 : première rencontre**

Par une belle journée ensoleiller, un grand jeune homme au cheveux noir de jet en bataille attendais sur le quai de la gare  9 et 34. C'est magnifiques yeux d'un bleu électrisant reflétais sont  impatience.

- Mais que fond t-il? S'il ne se dépêche pas on vas rater le train…a peine eu t-il fini sa phrase que son attention se porta sur une jolie petite tête rousse qui venait de passer la barrière entre le monde moldu et celui des sorcier. Le regard de la jeune fille étais terne et sans émotion, mais malgré cela une petite flamme se reflétait dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle portait une magnifique jupe noir lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, avec des bottes lui arrivant a la mi tibia. Son t-shirt noir lui aussi, laissait entrevoir ses gracieuses courbes. Trop absorber par sa contemplation de la jeune fille il ne vie pas les personnes s'approcher de lui.

- Alors Cornedrue encore entrain de mater les filles!! Le concerner se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était un  jeune homme d'à peu près la même taille que lui avec une carrure d'athlète, des yeux d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres et aux cheveux tout aussi noir qui lui retombait sur le visage avec une élégance désinvolte.

- AH il était que t'arrive Sirius sa fait au moins une demi heure que je t'attend!! Grogna t-il

- Voyons James tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas compter sur Patmol pour être a l'heure… dit un grand jeune homme derrière eux aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, au yeux bleu presque argent parsemer de paillette d'or et a l'air quelque peu épuiser.

- Tu peu bien parlé Remus je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas plus a l'heure que moi! Se vexa Sirius.

- Peut être mais moi j'ai eu un léger contre temps.

- Et quel est-il??demandèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix. Pour seule réponse Remus pointa un garçon plus tôt grassouillet, au court cheveux blond et au yeux brun qui courrait derrière pour les rattrapés.

- Lunard tu aurais pu m'attendre.

- Désoler Peter je suis venu voir si c'était bien James et Sirius.

- Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Queudver. Rigola Sirius

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faudrait peut être aller se trouver un compartiment avant qu'il ne soit tous pleins. Dit Remus

- Alors en route dit a son tour James.

    Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le train a la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.****

      

**POINT DE VUE LYLI**

  Une jeune fille rousse était assise sur la banquette d'un des compartiments et tenait un livre sur lequel elle ne portait pas très grande attention, plus absorber à écouter ces deux amies parler de leurs vacances. L'une d'elle portait une longue jupe noir avec une veste a longue manche qui faisait ressortir ces courbe gracieuses ainsi que ces magnifiques yeux bleu cristal et ses court cheveux blond lui arrivant a la mi cou. L'autre portait des pantalons noir avec une camisole mauve quelque peu décolletée qui s'agençait parfaitement avec ces yeux mauves améthystes et avec ces cheveux noirs lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules. 

- Dit Julia, demanda la jeune fille rousse, que se passe t-il entre toi et Mickel on entend plus parlé de lui.

- A lui, c'est de l'histoire ancienne il m'a laissé pour une autres qui pouvait ou plutôt qui voulais bien lui donner ce qu'il demandait, répondit la jolie noir d'un ton ferme et quelque peu nostalgique.

- Quel con!!S'exclama la belle blonde. J'en revient pas, il a pas vraiment osé faire ça!!

- Aller Anna calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave, de toute façon je ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui.

- Je t'en pris, ne nous prend pas pour des attardées on sait très bien combien tu tenait lui.

- Non je te le dis il ne comptait pas tant que ça pour moi.

- Essaie pas de nous mentir, nous sommes tes meilleures amies et nous savons très bien qu'il comptait.

- Je te dis que non

- Je te dis que si

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Stop!! S'écria Julia. Lily dit lui, toi elle va t'écouter.

La jeune rousse leva les yeux vers elle.

- Désolée, mais je suis du côté d'Anna.

- Tu es toujours de son côté, ça devient fatiguant parfois!

- C'est bon changeons de sujet avant que la guerre n'éclate. S'interposa Anna

- Ouais, alors Lily comment se sont passées tes vacances cette fois-ci? Demanda Julia. Lily tourna la tête vers Anna qui la regarda compatissante.

- Heu… comme d'habitude, je me suis ennuyée chez moi toutes les vacances et toi??

- Pas grand chose on a été visiter Rome puis on a passé ce qui restait chez ma grand-mère. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu toi, dit elle en se tournant vers Anna, qu'a tu fait?

- Rien d'intéressant…lui répondit elle d'un ton vague.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux…Julia fut coupé dans sa phrase par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit a la voler.

**POINT DE VUE JAMES**

Mais c'est pas vrai y'a plus un seule compartiment de libre!! Gémit Sirius

- Arrête de te plaindre Patmol on finira bien par trouver, essaya de le rassurer James.

- Hey les gars y'en a un de libre ici!!!! S'exclama fièrement Peter.__

    Remus s'approcha pour vérifier les dires de Peter. Tu as tort Queudver, il y a trois personnes à l'intérieur. Peter perdit sont sourire.

- HA NON!! Il est hors de question que j'aille plus loin alors soit on entre dans se compartiment et qu'on y reste, soit on dit bonjour a notre nouveau compagnon de voyage le plancher!

- C'est bon Patmol relaxe on y va.__

 James s'approcha du compartiment et ouvrit fortement la porte faisant sursauter les personne a l'intérieure. Il regarda les personnes qui s'y trouvaient et resta figé sur place. Elle était là juste devant lui et le regardait bizarrement de ces beaux yeux émeraudes, sa peau de porcelaine était toujours aussi blanche et parfaite, ces cheveux roux reflétait la lumière. Elle était aussi belle qu'un ange.__

- Alors Cornedrue tu te bouge!! S'exclama la voix de Sirius le faisant sortir de ces pansés.__

     James se tassa sur le côté pour les laisser entrer.

- Ben ça alors on pouvait pas trouvée mieux pour ce qui est de compagnons de voyage. Blagua t-il (pour ceux qui on pas comprit c Sirius)

- Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez, dit une jolie petite blonde.__

- Vous voyez, nous pensions venir vous tenir compagnie car nous ne savons ce qui peux arriver pendant le voyages à d'aussi belles et inoffensives jeunes filles t-elle que vous. Répondit Sirius d'un ton charmeur__

- Ben tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les belles et inoffensives jeunes filles! S'exclama Anna.__

- Wo ho! tout doux boucles d'or, il voulait juste te faire un compliment. Dit James__

Lily se redressa d'un bond empêchant son amie de le tuer.

- Je vous jure que si vous êtes venu ici pour nous emmerder, vous feriez mieux de partire aux plus vite.

- Excuser les ils ne voulaient pas vous insulter, intervins Remus, nous cherchions juste un compartiment et on se demandait si ça ne vous dérangerait pas qu'on vienne s'installer avec vous.__

Lily et Anna s'apprêtaient à leur dire de partir quand Julia intervint.

- Non, aucunement vous pouvez rester.

- Merci, dit Remus avec son plus beau sourire. Julia prit une tinte rosée puis se tourna vers ces deux amies qui lui décrochèrent un regard noir.

- Désolée murmura celle-ci en guise d'excuse.

- Au faite comment vous appeler vous?

 Julia se tourna vers le beau jeune homme blond qui venait de poser la question.

- Je me nomme Julia Fell et voici Lily Evans et Anna Lynch et vous? Ils prirent tous un regard des plus étonn

- Quoi! Vous voulez dire que vous ne connaissez pas les célèbres Maraudeurs!!!s'écria Sirius.

- Pourquoi on devrait? Demanda méchamment Anna

- Écoute boucles d'or tout le monde connaît les Maraudeurs, en l'occurrence nous, se vanta James. Cette fois-ci c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

- Écoute moi bien bonhomme, appelle là encore boucles d'or et je te jure que je te fait ravaler le hérisson mort que tu as sur le crâne, comprit!!!!!tonna lily.

- Essaie juste pour voir jolie tigresse.

 Lily se posta devant lui, bien qu'il avait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, elle ne se laissa pas intimider et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Un conseil ne pousse pas about si tu tien réellement à la petite chose morte que tu as d'estamper sur le crâne.

- Aller, c'est bon on fait une trêve belle demoiselle, dit Sirius en s'approchant d'Anna. Je me nomme Sirius Black pour vous servire, il lui attrapa la main au main au vol et lui fit un baise main digne des plus grands seigneurs.

- Si tu pense me charmer avec ça Black, tu te met le doit dans l'œil jusqu'au trou de cul (note de l'auteur : désoler cécé mais je ne pouvait pas l'enlever cette réplique, je la trouve trop drôle et sa gâcherait un peu l'aspect de mon personnage). Et je ne serais pas fière de ma réputation à ta place car à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es comme ton nom l'indique un vrai chien qui se branle la queue lorsqu'une belle fille passe en mini jupe.

 Sirius fronça les sourcils et la regarda de travers, c'était la première fois qu'une fille osait le repousser…Il se retourna vers ces trois amis qui visiblement ne faisait pas un grand effort pour contrôler leur rire, mais Remus réussit quand même a parler.

- Remus Lupin réussit t-il a articuler, et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow.

 James reprit sont calme après avoir pu contrôler sont fou rire.

- Alors la, chapeau! tu es bien la première a l'envoyer valser ricana James. Je me nomme James Potter

- Je ne rirais pas a ta place Potter car la réputation que te précède n'est pas mieux, lâcha froidement Lily. Fils a son papa, arrogant et prétentieux avec la tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière(Note de céc :J'adore la comparaison!!), un vrai caractère de cochon et en plus complètement immature.

- Bon s'il vous plait arrêtez! Je t'en prit Lily. La supplia Julia

- Ha oui et bien je préfère avoir l'air immature que d'avoir l'air d'une personne qui n'a jamais appris a sourire et a s'amuser. Lui répondit il en ignorant la remarque de Julia.

 Lily allait répliquer quand une voix froide retentit.

- Il faut vraiment que tu sois descendu bien bas Potter, pour que même une sang de bourbe te trouve sans intérêt, siffla la voix.

- Ravale tes paroles Malfoy où tu pourrais bien le regretter! Tonna James, sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Je me meurs de peur. Tu pence sincèrement m'impressionner?

- Plus que tu ne peux le croire. Ils se dévisagèrent quelque s'instants

- Dit moi Raspoutine, depuis quand tu t'es pas lavé parce que tu pue sérieusement, Lâcha Sirius(Note de céc : Pas mal trouvé le surnom Raspoutine!chapeau!)

- Voyons mon chère cousin, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de la discussion des grand personne quand on a le cerveau aussi peu développer que tien, bien que Potter ne soit guère mieux que toi. Dit une voix mesquine et dépourvue d'émotion.

 Sirius tourna la tête et vie ses cousines Béllatrix et Narcissa ainsi que son frère Regulus approcher.

- Super une réunion de famille! Dit Sirius d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Ils comment ce a y avoir trop de Black dans le coin pour moi, un ces déjà la poisse mais la c'est carrément la fin du monde, dit Anna(Note de céc : Bien envoyé de la part d'Anna!!)

- Si tu veux, je peux t'achever tout de suite sang de bourbe de toute façon tu ne manqueras a personne, dit Béllatrix

- Ne fais que lui toucher un cheveu et c'est moi qui te fais la peau Black!!cria Lily en brandissant sa baguette sur elle.

- Comme elle est brave la petite sang de bourbe elle veut protéger sa petit amie tout aussi impure, rigola Narcissa

- Moi je n'appelle pas ça de la bravoure, mais de l'insouciance face au danger, dit Regulus

- Alors tu veux te mesurer a moi…c'est quand tu veux.

Tous  le monde regardait a tour de rôle Lily et Bellatrix.

           « Je déteste son sourire » pensa Lily

- Aller arrêtez!!dit Sirius, Bellatrix laisse la tranquille, elle n'a rien a voir la dedans!!

-  Très bien de toute façon elle n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, dit elle en baissant sa baguette, partons! Tous les Serpentards se retournèrent.

 Lily baissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la banquette ou elle avait laisser son livre.

- ENDOLIRIS!!!!!!cria Bellatrix. Lily eut juste le temps de se pousser pour esquiver le sort et de répliquer par la suite avec un sort de défence.

- EXPÉLIARMUS!!! Le sort de Lily atteignit Béllatrix de plein fouet, la désarma et la projeta avec violence sur le mur.

 Lily était figée sur place, plus aucun de ces membres de répondaient a son appel.

- Lily!!!!!crièrent Anna et Julia en cœur en accourant  vers elle. Est-ce que ça va tu n'as rien?

- Oui ça va, murmura t-elle.

Un bruit se fit entendre une peu plus loin. Elles levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Bellatrix aidée de Malfoy et Regulus, se relever.

- Tu me le payeras sale sang de bourbe! Dit elle le regard haineux

 Puis ils se dépêchèrent de partire en ramassant sa baguette au passage. James regarda Lily se relever, elle était redevenue comme les premières fois qu'il l'avait vue froide et terne. Elle n'avait plus aucune émotion qui marquait sont beau visages. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur première rencontre se passerait dans ses conditions mais au moins c'était mieux que rien. « Une vrai princesse de glaces » pensa t-il « Une forteresse impénétrable ». Ainsi se passa le reste du voyage, dans le silence complet ou même un murmure ne venait le troubler….

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma princesse de glaces est terminer. 

****

****

****

****

****

******__**


	2. la vériter n'est pas toujours bonne a di...

Bonjours a tous alors voici le chapitre 2 tant attendue de ma princesse de glace tiré du one shot de cc Johnson (joke). Mais bon je vous précise que les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne. Je tien aussi a dire au lecteur qui non peut etre pas lu les modification que j'ai apporter sur un de mes personnage, que Amélia a changer de nom pour Julia et pour tous mes reviewveur je vais vous répondre a la fin de cette fics. HA et dernière petite chose merci a cécé ma correctrice en chef la « bêta radeuse »lol qui laisse de temps a autre de petite note alors si vous en voyer ne vous demander plus c'est qui lol.

                                                   Bonne lecture a tous !!

Chapitre 2 : La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne a dire

Le lac était calme et paisible, seul le croissant de lune éclairait le parc plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle était si bien, seul les bruissements de ses pas troublaient ce silence si paisible. Quelques heures plus tôt ils étaient arrivés à  Poudlard où ils entameraient leur 7e année d'étude.

« tout est passé si vite » pensa Lily, nostalgique.

- Mais je me demande bien pourquoi toutes ces choses se sont passées aujourd'hui…Toute ces années, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, nous sommes toujours passés pour invisibles aux yeux des autres. A part les professeurs, nous avons toujours été ignoré, nous n'avons jamais eu de tels problèmes et il n'y a qu'une seule cause à tout ce qui arrive, un seul nom revient tout le temps…Les Maraudeurs.

Pourquoi à t-il fallu qu'ils nous remarquent, normalement il n'y a personne qui ose s'approcher de cette place car même si on est invisible pour eux, ils savent qu'on existe et que nous sommes là, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'EUX osent s'approcher de nous, tout le monde nous considère comme de futurs Mangemorts, pour eux c'est une grave erreur que le choixpeau a fait en nous envoyant a Gryffondor, pour eux nous aurions du être à Serpentard, mais nous, nous savons la vérité jamais le choixpeau ne nous aurait envoyé a Serpentard, il nous l'a dit a toute les trois et c'est cela qui nous a rapproché « Petite fille de la nuit, bien que tu préfères la solitude, tu n'as aucune qualité des Serpentards, tu es courageuse et tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, la vérité tu préfères aux mensonge Gryffondor est ta maison. Ne fait pas attention aux autres car sinon tu périras dans tes songes, vous serez trois contre le monde entier, mais jamais seules vous ne serez tant que vous resterez soudées. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es petite fleur sois en fière au contraire car ton destin va se jouer ici. C'est encore trop tôt pour que tu comprennes le sens de cette prophétie, mais le moment venu, tout s'éclairera pour toi…GRYFFONDOR »

Je ne sais plus combien de fois je me la suis remémorée, combien de fois j'ai essayé dans comprendre le sens pendant toute ces années passées. Nous avons toutes les trois un rôle à jouer, mais lequel? Comment un monstre comme moi pourrait avoir un rôle à jouer ici !!!! Le son de sa voix se répéta en écho, lui remémorant ce qu'elle était.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil que filtraient les rideaux rouges de soie de son lit a baldaquin.

Lily se leva tranquillement de son lit pour se diriger directement vers la douche. Quel bonheur de sentir l'eau marteler sur sa peau, de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de rose que dégageait son shampoing. Rien pour elle n'était mieux que cette heure. Elle avait l'impression que tout ses soucis de la veille disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée. Lily coupa l'eau, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Ben dit donc je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas fait avaler par le canal avec l'eau, ça doit bien faire plus qu'une demi heure que tu est enfermée là, plaisanta Julia.

- La prochaine fois, si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à te lever plus tôt.

-  Du calme tigresse ce ne sont que des blagues, et de toute façon même si j'essayais je n'en serais pas capable.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que tu vois je me lève toujours au moins dix minutes après toi et comme tu prends ta douche avant moi ça me permet de me relaxer et de remettre mes idées en ordre.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais moi je me lève et je ne suis plus capable de rester au lit.

- Mystère. Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche, toi habille toi et réveille l'autre flémarde !

- Oui chef ! plaisanta Lily. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers sa penderie et en sortit une longue robe de sorcière noir avec le blason de Gryffondor  brodé dessus, puis une paire de pantalons noirs et un t-shirt de la même couleur qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler après avoir mis ses sous-vêtements.

Enfin Lily se retourna et fit face au lit qu'occupait Anna.

- Super! Lâcha t-elle sarcastiquement, je vais pouvoir jouer à mon jeu préféré de l'année, réveiller Anna. Elle se rapprocha du lit de son amie et commença à la secouer. Anna réveille toi on a cours aujourd'hui, Anna! Je te jure que je déteste devoir te faire ça, mais tu ne m'en laisses vraiment pas le choix. Lily saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître un klaxon, elle se boucha l'oreille la plus proche et appuya. Un son à en réveiller le château tout entier sortit faisant émerger si brutalement Anna de son sommeil qu'elle en tomba du lit.

- Mais t' es folle ou quoi !

- Exactement moi je suis folle et toi tu es flémarde, rigola Lily

**                                                                  POINT DE VUE JAMES  **

- Aller Sirius debout!!!!cria James en le tirant par les pied pour le traîner hors de son lit. Remus vient m'aider s'il te plait!!

- Tu trouves pas que je suis déjà assez occupé à essayer de réveiller Peter, lui lança t-il

- DEBOUT!! Hurlèrent t-ils a l'unisson mais ils furent interrompu car soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un « Mais t'es folle ou quoi ! » qui acheva de réveiller Sirius et Peter.

- Haaa!!!! Hurla Peter

- Mais c'est quoi ça!!! cria à son tour Sirius. James je te jure que si je t'attrape, je te tue!!!

- Patmol je te jure que j'ai rien fais alors calme tes nerfs! se plaignit le concern

- C'est ça et moi je ressemble à ma mère, ironisa t-il

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance entre toi et ta mère, dit James en prenant un regard pensif et un sourire moqueur.

-  Cornedrue j'espère que tu a fait ton testament parce que tu es un homme mort!! ( _note de la bêta radeuse : super cette réplique !! j'adore ! )_ Sirius empoigna un oreiller et commença à marteler de coups James qui était à présent couché sur le plancher mort de rire.

- C'est bon Patmol relaxe ! sinon tu vas le tuer pour de vrai !s'exclama  Remus goguenard en empoignant Sirius par les bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise. Vas prendre une douche parce que tu chlingue sérieusement et nous on va t'attendre en bas pour déjeuner.

- D'accord, répondit Sirius.

- Et moi qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire pendant que vous allez déjeuner et que Sirius prend sa douche ??se plaignit Peter qui avait suivit l'échange avec un grand intérêt.

- Si tu t'habillais et que tu venais nous rejoindre en bas après, ça serais une bonne idée ! Dit Remus exaspéré ( _note de la bêta readeuse : qu'est ce qu'il peut être con Peter mais c'est Peter lol alors forcémment… je sais je le porte pas dans mon cœur ! )_

- Oui peut être…

James sortit du dortoir à la suite de Rémus.

- mais je me demande bien ce qu'était ce bruit, dit il

- tout ce que je sais c'est que ça venait du dortoir des filles.

- Comment tu sais ça?? Ha oui c'est vrai tes sens de loup loup !!

- Dit pas ça si fort quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et sincèrement ça ne me dit pas vraiment.

- Du calme Lunard tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne.

Tout comme ils descendaient les escaliers, James remarqua une jolie petite rousse suivit de ses amies se dirigaient vers le portrait.

- Hey Evans tu pourrais nous attendre.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et se retourna avec un regard interrogateur vers les escaliers, lorsqu'elle  remarqua enfin son interlocuteur, son regard changea et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que veux tu Potter ? Lâcha t-elle froidement

Cette simple remarque eu l'effet d'une bombe, mais il ne se laissa pas démoraliser pour autant et poursuivit.

- rien je me disais juste que comme nous étions amis nous pourrions aller à la grande salle et déjeuner tout le monde ensemble.

- C'est une blague Potter, nous **_amis_**, je te ferais remarquer que premièrement hier ça ne c'est pas très bien passé et que deuxièmement ce n'est pas parce qu'on a partagé un compartiment tout le sept que nous sommes **_amis_**, répliqua t-elle toujours sur un ton froid et détaché.

- Mais on pourrais quand même aller déjeuner ensemble, continua t-il avec espoir.

- Alors là tu rêves et en couleur Potter !

 Lily tourna les yeux vers Remus lui adressa un sourire puis partit.

- Je pense qu'elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup ou je me trompe, commenta Sirius qui venait d'arriver suivit de Peter.

- Pfffff, soupira James.

**                                                                      POINT DE VUE LILY**

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu y est allé un peu fort avec lui, demanda Julia

- écoute Julia on ne les connaît pas ces gars, les seuls choses qu'on sait d'eux c'est qu'ils sont coureurs de jupon, têtes enflées, vantards, qu'ils jouent des mauvais tours à tout le monde pour leur plaisir propre et la liste est encore longue. Tu vois nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance et les laisser nous approcher, ça serait une erreur imminente de notre part. Nous sommes trois et trois seules, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes et si jamais on devait les laisser approcher…un malheur pourrait arriver, Dit Lily le regard fixe devant elle.

- Mais je sais, je sens que nous pouvons leur faire confiance!

Je t'en prit Lily écoute moi!! Elle la saisit par la manche la forçant à s'arrêter et lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle la regarde. Je sens que nous pouvons leur faire confiance il faut me croire, il faut leur faire confiance, ils peuvent nous comprendre et nous aider…

Lily se dégagea brusquement de la main qui était sur son bras.

- Ils ne peuvent pas, nous sommes différentes toutes les trois, nous sommes seules personne ne peux nous comprendre ou même nous aider, alors arrête un peu avec tes pressentiment, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi que nous ne devons pas leur faire confiance !

- Non Lily je ne le sais pas.

Anna qui avait participé à l'échange décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Allez arrêtez ! Allons plutôt déjeuner, ça nous feras du bien à toutes, Ok, murmura t-elle en les regardant.

- Ok, dire t -elles ensemble.

 Puis elles continuèrent leur chemin.

- Est ce que vous avez remarqué ? Demanda Julia

- Quoi ??demanda à son tour Anna

- C'est presque la pleine lune. Répondit Lily

- Exactement!

- Et qu'est ce que c'est sensé nous faire ? Répondit Anna

- Rien c'était juste pour démarrer un sujet de conversation.

- Dites, vous avez remarqué ? Questionna Lily en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors (note de l'auteur : c'est pas vrai ??! )

- Quoi encore ?s'énerva Anna

- Vous avez pas remarqué la mine pâle de Lupin ?

- Non, pas une seule seconde et vient pas me dire que tu as des vue sur lui pour remarquer une telle chose, parce que je te jure que dès qu'on va arriver proche d'un escalier, je te pousse en bas, répondit Anna

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, dit Julia en ignorant sa remarque. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il est comme ça  tout les mois, il a une maladie qui le fatigue beaucoup et c'est pourquoi tout les mois il passe deux journées entières à l'infirmerie. Je le plaint le pauvre, dit elle compatissante.

- Tu sais, je me demande parfois si vous avez quelque chose dans cette chose qui repose entre vos deux épaules, qui est sensé vous servir de tête et qu'on appelle cerveau

 Pour seule réponse, Lily se fit tiré la langue.

- Méchante! Lui cria Julia

- Vas te faire voir! Lui lança Anna.

- Bon pardonnez moi mais j'ai quelques petites choses a faire, genre aller me faire voir avant que les cours ne commencent. Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie en même temps que les Maraudeurs entraient. Ils la regardèrent sortir interrogatifs.

**                                                              POINT DE VUE JAMES **

James regarda Lily passer devant lui, elle n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir vue tellement elle semblait plongée dans ses pensé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et repérèrent les amies de Lily que Sirius se dépêcha d'aborder.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ça, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'elle nous a fait le coup…

- Qui détestez vous quand elle fait quoi??s'empressa de demander Sirius en s'asseyant au côté de Lynch. Julia se dépêcha de répondre avant qu'Anna n'ouvre la bouche.

- Lily, quand elle nous dit quelle à quelque chose à faire et qu'elle part, avec pour seule phrase de réconfort « on se reverra en cours ». Julia leva les yeux et se fit gratifier d'un regard des plus noirs de la part de son amie. Désolée, murmura t-elle.

- Bon, sans vouloir te vexer Black…ôte tes sales pattes de moi!!! Elle lui saisit le bras qui venait de s'enrouler au tour de sa fine taille et le repoussa brusquement vers lui.

- Tout doux belle Anna, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire aguicheur

- Tu sais quoi, Julia je vais essayer de retrouver Lily, l'air est devenu trop irrespirable pour moi ici! Elle se leva d'un bon et partit d'un pas brusque de la grande salle. Julia la regarda partir et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est pas vrai…marmonna t-elle

- Heum, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais tu nous expliquer qu'est qu'on leur a fait à tes deux copines pour être autant…désolé, mais je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour les décrire… chiantes avec nous, demanda gentiment Sirius en essayant de ne pas la vexer et qu'elle imite ses deux amies. A sa plus grande surprise elle lui répondit très gentiment.

- Pardonnez les. Vous n'avez rien fait elles sont justes…comme ça. Depuis que je les ai rencontré elle sont comme ça et je peux vous assurer qu'elles ne changeront jamais. James ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je leur ai déjà posé la question, mais elles n'ont jamais voulu me le dire et je suppose qu'elles ne se le sont même pas dit entre elles alors… Mais pour moi c'est plus comme une barrière pour se protéger des autres, pour rester isolée si on veux.

- C'est bizarre tu a l'air différente de Evans et Lynch et elles, elles ont l'air de se ressembler énormément. Ce que je veux dire, expliqua t-il, est que toi tu es sociable et gentille et que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir rester isolée, mais elles.. elles sont comment dire quelque peu réservées, dit James

- Tu vois s'est là que tu te trompes Potter, nous sommes toute différentes, c'est vrai que Anna et Lily s'entendent à merveille et qu'elles sont comme sœurs, mais beaucoup de choses les séparent et les rapprochent en même temps, tout comme moi avec elles. Tu vois nous sommes toutes, comment dire.. solitaires, alors nous ne sommes pas habituées à ce que des personnes telles que vous, parlent à des personnes telles que nous. Nous avons des points de vue différents des choses, mais je vous interdis de dire qu'elles sont horribles, méchantes, chiantes ou quelques autres adjectifs, car ce n'est pas vrai, bien au contraire Anna est douce, gentille et drôle, mais elle a un caractère fort et laisse difficilement les gens s'approcher, elle ne se laisse pas faire comme tu peux l'avoir remarquer Black. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, elle est renfermée sur elle même, elle ne veut se confier à qui que ce soit et ça me fait mal car cela la brise de l'intérieur, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Lily qui elle se laisse mourir à petit feu. Je ne saurais même pas trouver les mots pour la décrire, si Anna est douce et gentille alors Lily est un ange de pureté simple, elle aussi a un fort caractère certes…

- Une vrai tigresse tu veux dire, l'interrompit Sirius _(note de l'auteur :aucune pensées croches pour les petites âmes sensibles, merci) _

- Oui un vrai caractère de tigresse mais jamais elle ne ferais de mal à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne l'ai mériter. Vous voyez elle pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle, elle préfèrerait subir mille morts plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et c'est ce qui me  torture, elle pense aux autres, elle les aide, mais personne ne peux l'aider elle. Elle se laisse brûler de l'intérieur mais ne dit jamais rien ne se plaint jamais, qu'elle ai mal ou qu'elle soit triste, jamais elle ne le dira, elle encaissera. S'en  est éprouvant de la regarder faire. Surtout quand…Julia s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Surtout quand quoi ? demanda James avide de savoir.

- Rien, rien du tout. répondit elle précipitamment. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller en cours.

- Quel cours as tu ?demanda Sirius

- Divination

- Tiens, nous aussi, pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre ensemble ? questionna James

- Si vous le souhaitez, répondit elle, embarrassée. Tous les six _( note de l'auteur :Et oui Remus et Peter sont encore là ) _se dirigèrent vers la tour nord. En y arrivant ils repérèrent Anna adossée à un mur.

- Alors belle Anna, tu m'attendais pour me faire des excuses, dit Sirius, non tu n'as pas besoin, rajouta t'il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tu es toute pardonnée, mais comme tu m'as fait extrêmement de peine un petit bisous serait apprécié..

- Tu es sérieux, tu me pardonnes, oh mon amour embrasse moi !

Sirius et Julia la regardèrent comme si elle était devenu folle, Sirius tourna la tête vers James, haussa les sourcils comme pour dire : « aucune fille ne me résiste » puis il afficha un grand sourire séducteur et se rapprocha d'elle, il n'était plus qu'à dix petits centimètres d'elle quand…CLAC! Anna venait de lui donner une gifle si forte que sa tête fit un 90 degré, et que sa joue prit une teinte rouge vif. ( _note de la bêta radeuse : bien envoyée ! lol ) _

- Même pas en rêve Black! Elle lui asséna un regard des plus noirs. Je croyais t'avoir enfin fait comprendre que je ne suis pas une des petite minettes avec un bout de tissu autour de la taille qui t'adule comme un dieu !! Alors maintenant tu me fiche la paix !! Voyant que sur le coup de la colère son amie allait lui mettre une deuxième gifle, Julia lui attrapa le poignet et détourna la conversation.

- Tu ne devais pas aller chercher Lily ?

- Si, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée alors je suis venu ici, répondit elle en continuant de fixer sa victime qui était devenu rouge de honte face au rire moqueur de ses amis, qui avaient cesser dès que le sujet Lily avait repris.

- As tu été voir a la Bibliothèque ?

- Pour qui me prends tu ? bien sur que j'y suis allé, mais elle n'y était pas, elle détourna enfin ses yeux de lui, pour fixer ceux de Julia, je suis aussi allée voir à la salle commune, dans une partie du parc, dans certaines classes où elle aurait pu être mais je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

- Comme toutes les autres fois, je me demande bien comment elle fait. Elle doit avoir une cape d'invisibilité ou quelque chose du genre.

- Ouais ça doit être ça. Ou sinon elle a une carte qui montre tous les passage secrets du château et toutes les personnes qui y sont.

- J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide, un cape qui rend invisible et une carte passe partout.

 Elles se regardèrent et furent prises d'un fou rire sous le regard mal à l'aise des garçons.

- Bon, les filles désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a plus le temps de l'attendre les cours vont commencer, dit Sirius. Les filles se calmèrent et acquiescèrent. Arrivés dans la salle, quelque chose attira leur attention…

- Lily !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?? Depuis quand es tu arrivée ? demanda Julia.

- Surtout comment t'as fait pour entrer sans que je ne te vois pas questionna son tour Anna d'une voix pensive, plus pour elle même.

- Ah, et bien… à vrai dire çà fait longtemps que je suis ici je vous avais dit que je vous attendrais en cours.

- Comment as tu fait pour entrer sans que je ne te vois ? redemanda Anna le regard suspicieux.

- Ah mais tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivée.

- Impossible.

- Comment ça ??

Lily commençait sérieusement à se tortiller sur sa chaise, visiblement extrêmement mal à l'aise

- Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai vérifié partout s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans la salle et il n'y avait…Anna fut interrompu, au plus grand bonheur de Lily, par le professeur qui se dirigeait vers eux.

 Lily connaissait très bien le professeur Whisper, qui du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, avait toujours été son voisin. Ce petit bonhomme du haut de son 5 pied 1 avait toujours été d'une gentillesse flagrante avec elle, il n'était pas très jeune et avait ce qui lui restait de cheveux séparé également au milieu de la tête et était aussi complètement myope sans ses lunettes bien qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte certes, mais aucune personne même ses parents et ces amies n'avait jamais été aussi gentil et aussi présent pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Le professeur passa tout droit devant elle sans la remarquer et elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il continua sa course jusqu'à arriver a la hauteur des maraudeurs. _(note de l'auteur :Façon de parler parce qu'ils le dépassaient largement : James et Sirius avec leur 6 pied 2, Remus avec son 6 pied 3 et Peter avec son 5 pied 7.)_ Il se tourna vers James et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Bonjours miss Evans comment allez vous? A ce que je peux voir vous vous êtes fait couper les cheveux, je trouve que cela vous va à merveille et vous n'êtes pas la seule, vos amies également, ça vous va très bien à vous aussi mesdemoiselles. James, Remus et Sirius regardaient le professeur comme s' il était fou ne sachant plus que dire. Lily se dirigea vers son bureau prit la paire de lunette qui y était déposée et alla taper gentiment sur l'épaule du professeur Whisper.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes je les ai égarée tout à l'heure et je n'arrive plus a les…

Sentant quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule il se retourna.

-  Oui ?

- Tenez professeur. Elle lui déposa délicatement les lunettes devant les yeux.

James la regardait faire le regard rêveur « s'il savait comme il a de la chance, moi je sens que si elle me faisait la même chose je l'embrasserais sur le champs » A ces mots les trois filles se jetère un coup d'œil discret avec la ferme intention de rester toute les trois **_seules._**

- Ah merci miss Evans, mais comment… ?  dit t'il en la regardant de travers. Il se retourna pour faire face aux trois Maraudeurs qui étaient devenu  rouge de gêne. Ha, mais que faite vous la monsieur Potter ?Bon c'est sans importance commençons le cours ! Bonjour, bonjour mes petits, cette année nous commencerons par étudier un sujet qui me fascine, les boules de cristal et pour savoir le deuxième sujet vous essayerez de le voir grâce à cette boule. Je dois vous avertir avant tout que c'est très difficile de lire dans les boules de cristal et que ce sera une bonne pratique pour votre troisième œil. Vous allez vous placer par équipe de six que vous diviserez en deux et vous alternerez.

- Allez mais qu'attendez vous allez !Tous les élèves ou presque se levèrent et allèrent à la rencontre des autres. Mais que faites vous, vous sept ? Monsieur Pettigrow il y a une place avec eux alors aller y dit il en désignant des Poufsouffles.

- Oui professeur.

Peter lança un regard triste à ses amis et rejoignit le groupe de poufsouffles qui l'attendait avec impatience.

- Et bien vous attendez qu'il neige, Dit Whisper en s'adressant au Maraudeurs. Allez dépêcher vous je suis sûr que miss Evans, Lynch et  Fell vont être heureuses de vous avoir dans leur petit groupe.

- Pas si sur que ça moi, marmonna James.

- Vous savez monsieur Potter ce n'est pas parce que ma vue me fait défaut que mes oreilles me causent le même problème et mon troisième œil non plus si vous voulez tous savoir, bonne journée. Le petit bonhomme partit dans la direction opposée à la leur et commença à expliquer comment faire à un groupe de garçons apparemment complètement désintéressé.

- Bon hé bien je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Sirius alla s'asseoir au côté d'Anna apparemment complètement désespérée par la persévérance de celui-ci ou comme elle s'amusait à dire par sa stupidité naturelle, suivit de Rémus qui prit place aux côtés de Julia alors que James allait devoir s'asseoir lui, au devant de Lily, ce qui ne le dérangerait aucunement.

- Dit Evans comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien le prof ? Lui demanda James

- Tu vois ce ne sont aucunement tes affaires, Potter.

Le ton sec de sa voix lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas insister sur ce sujet alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

- Dit Evans, où étais tu tout a l'heure ?

- Tu pousses le bouchon trop loin Potter, alors mêles toi un peu de ce qui te regarde. Sa voix commençait à trembler dévoilant la colère qui commençait a monter en elle.

- Hey calme toi un peu j'essaie seulement d'être gentil.

 James sentait son sang commencer a bouillir, non mais sincèrement qu'est ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi chiante avec lui, il ne lui avait rien fait il voulait juste être son ami.

- Toi gentil laisse moi rire, parce que le grand James Potter serait sensé savoir ce que ce mot veux dire. Non mais sincèrement avoue le un peu Potter tu te joues de tous ce qui bouge, tu traites les femmes comme des objets et après tu oses venir dire que tu essayais d'être gentil, ben continue d'essayer car le jour où tu vas réussir à devenir gentil… ce jour là n'existe pas encore et risque de ne jamais exister. Sa colère était de plus en plus présente.****

- Hein hein tu es drôle Evans, allez avoues le un peu tu es seulement jalouse d'elles parce qu'elles, tous le monde sait qu'elles existent et en plus elles peuvent se venter d'être sortie avec le grand James Potter, beau gosse de première.****

 C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.****

- Non mais sincèrement qui pourrait envier toutes ces pauvres filles qui ont été assez stupides pour vouloir sortir avec un imbécile, égoïste et arrogant tel que toi. Tu n'est qu'un pathétique trou de cul doublé d'un fils a papa qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, tu n'est même pas capable de te débrouiller seul parce que tu veux que je te dise sans ta petite troupe, sans ton petit gang tu n'est rien, tu n'existe pas! Tu es comme n'importe qui James Potter, ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un célèbre aurore que ça te donne tous les droits, car tu n'est pas ton père et tu ne le seras jamais! ****

- Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça!! Premièrement tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi de mon père, tu ne le connais même pas!! Et deuxièmement je n'ai pas demandé la popularité que j'ai, tu es juste jalouse parce que toi tu es invisible et tu existes seulement comme tes copines, quand on doit aborder le sujet des futurs mangemorts et la gaffe qu'a faite le choixpeau en vous envoyant a Gryffondor car votre place est sûrement à Serpentard, on a juste à vous regarder pour le savoir!! Tu n'as aucun courage, tu n'est que vicieuse et chiante! Alors vas donc brailler dans les bras de ta petite mère qui est moldu en passant, donc sans pouvoir.Tu vois, tu es descendu plus bas qu'elle, tu as peut être des pouvoirs, mais tu es un boucher, dans quelques temps tu vas la tuer toi même !!!

Lily était paralysée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue quand elle reprit plus doucement.****

- Tu trouve ça drôle Potter, tu attendais juste le bon moment pour me la sortir, ben tu vois tu es comme tous les autres complètement pathétique et stupide. Et tu veux en savoir une autres bonne, on ne peut tuer ceux qui sont morts Potter. Lily se leva et sortit en courrant du cours sentant les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues.****

James regarda son visage, ce visage emplie de tristesse, une tristesse refoulée et profonde, de blessures qu'elle croyait cicatriser, mais qu'il venait de réouvrir. Ce visage ou sa peau de porcelaine était marqué par les larmes. Ce visage qui resterait à jamais encré au fer rouge dans son cœur. Il la regarda courir jusqu'à la porte et disparaître derrière celle-ci. Son regard dévia sur le reste de la classe où des murmures venaient troubler le silence et où les regards étaient tous braqué sur lui, non… plus sur lui sur quelque chose derrière lui, un bruit sourd retentit et il se retourna vivement pour faire face à Lynch.

Voilà le chapitre deux est enfin terminer et personnelment je trouve que je me suis un peu améliorer pour se chapitre, mais bon réponse au reviews.

**Lunattiqua**** : tu as raison mas tite Luna VIVE TOI !!!tu a été la première a m'envoyer une review et a m'écrire lol. Et comme tu peux le voir pour la longueur du chapitre je me suis quand même grouiller. tout ca j'espère que tu vas l'aimer gros bizou mouiller loll. Je vais me retenir pour t'écrire ce que j'avais envie de t'écrire hihihihi si tu vois ou je veux en venir miss ……...e !!**

**Raphou**** : merci pour ta review sa ma fait plaisir et merci aussi pour ton conseil je ne mettais pas rendu compte que seule les personne qui était inscrite pouvais m'envoyer des reviews enfin encore un gros merci a toi et j'espère que sa chapitre vas autant te plaire.**

**Lily Petite Etoile : merci a toi aussi pour ta review j'espère que toi aussi tu vas aimer la suite. **

**Agua : merci a toi aussi pour m'avoir prévenue pour la bébelle qui fait que seule ceux qui sont inscrie peuve m'envoyer des reviews. Et oui c'était le premier chapitre et ma fics vas continuer, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise sincèrement ta review est une de celle qui ma fait le plus plaisir.**

**Cc Johnson : salut ma tite cécé sa ma fait plaisir tes 2 reviews lol c'était vraiment gentil de ta part et sa me fait plaisir d'annoncé a tous le monde que ma fics est baser sur ton one shot et tu as bien réson c'est toujours le fun de se faire dire que sa fics est bonne on sen lasse pas. **

**      Gros bizou a toi aussi !**

**Angelina johnson4 : merci pour ta review c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part de m'en laisser une et surtout une aussi gentille alors que tu était préssé. Voilà tu vois je n'avait pas oublier de mettre en quel année ils étaient il fallait juste attendre un peu, mais j'avoues que j'aurais peut être du préciser avant.**

**Helene : merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu es aimer mon premier chapitre et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre le deuxième chapitre au plus vite.**

**Jamesie-cass : merci pour ta review. Sa ma fait très très plaisir que tu me dise que ma fics était super et la suite ces pour maintenant. Lol. Et moi aussi j'adore le couple Lily et James. Et j'ai sans aucun mal accepter de lire ta fics que je trouve très bonne et que j'espère que tu mettras bientôt un nouveau chapitre.**

**Alpo : merci pour ta review et comme tu peux le voir je n'es pas faite une petite suite rapide mais une asser longue suite qui a pris un plus de temps que prévue mais sur la quel j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire et me dépêcher de la publier. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras se deuxième chapitre aussi bon que le premier si non plus. Et ta review a toi aussi était une de celle qui ma faite le plus plaisirs.**


	3. engueulade,excuse et révélation partie 1

Bonjours a tous, alors petite précision habituel : les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne. Toujours aussi plate a écrire. Alors je voudrais dire un gros désoler à ma petite cécé parce que je lui es pas envoyer le chapitre pour qu'elle corrige mes fautes, alors JE SUIS DÉSOLER, VRAIMENT JE TE JURE MAIS JE VOULAIS ME DÉPÊCHER DE L'ENVOYER, JE TE JURE JE M'EN VEUX, JE VAIS FAIRE COMME DOBBY ET ME PASSER UN FER A REPASSER SUR LES DOIGS, JE LE MÉRITE!! Ok bon c'est aussi pour prévenir que les d'orthographes sont normal, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les corrigé, il est tard j'ai écrit toute la journée et je file vraiment pas alors pitié pardonner moi tous.

                                                                       Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

**_Chapitre 3 :_****_engueulade, excuse et révélation _**

**_                               Partie 1_**

James se retourna vivement pour faire face a Lynch. Son visage était rouge de colère…non se n'était plus de la colère, mais de la fureur dans toute sa grandeur.

- POTTER JE TE JURE QUE SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIRE COMME TU N'AS JAMAIS SOUFFERT ET APRÈS JE TE TUE!!!! Anna était folle de rage elle essaya de lui empoigner la gorge, mais Sirius fut plus rapide qu'elle et la retint. Lâche moi immédiatement Black, je vais lui faire la peau a se Connard!! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être venue au monde!! Lâche moi je te dis!!

- Non mais sincèrement Potter quel était ton plaisir de lui sortire de telles atrocités!!! Je veux bien croire qu'elle n'a pas été très gentille elle n'ont plus, mais elle avait raison tu aurais du te mêler de tes affaire et surtout se n'était pas une raison pour lui dire de t'elles vacherie!! Lui cria Julia.

- Tu a dis qu'elle était vicieuse et chiante et bien tu devrais te regarder avant de parler!!!!! Repris Anna, elle a raison Potter tu ne connais rien a la gentillesse tu te joue littéralement de tous ce qui bouge!!!! Tu n'est qu'un sale petit fils a papa qui se prend pour le centre du monde alors que tu n'es rien!!!

- Je crois que tu n'as rien a me dire Lynch car c'est ce que tu es toi aussi, rien et tu devrais te regarder avant de me dire que je suis chiant et vicieux, regarde toi, tu traite Sirius comme s'il était un moins que rien seulement parce que sa t'arrange de l'emmerder!!! James n'en pouvais plus de subire ses sarcasmes, elle avait encore moins le droit de dire cela que qui conque.

- Je te ferais remarquer Potter que je traite les gens comme il le mérite! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je traiterais mieux cette chose, car c'est bien ce qu'il est, bien alors que lui il est comme toi, il traite les gens comme de la merde! Alors ferme ce qui te serre de bouche avant que je ne te l'arrache pour cause d'avoir trop parler!! Anna n'avait jamais ressentit sa, elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère, normalement elle utilisait cela comme moyen de défense, mais la, la seule chose a la quel elle pensait était de lui faire mal, a lui, a celui qui avait oser dire ça, oser dire de telle atrocité a la personne qui contait le plus pour elle, quelle monstre. Elle voulais le faire souffrire comme il avait réussi a faire souffrire sa meilleure amie.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longue minute. Le professeur qui avait assister a toute la scène sans savoir que faire se décida enfin a intervenir. Il se dirigea le regard noir vers James et Anna.

- Monsieur Potter je vous prierais de sortir de ma classe et de retrouvé miss Evans et de lui faire vos plus sincère s'excuse car tant que cela ne serras pas fait je vous interdit formellement de revenir dans mon cour pour quelque raison que se soit et comme je sais que vous donner une retenue ne serviras a rien, je retire 50 point a Griffondor pour votre petite chicane et 20 point a tous les trois pour les mots qui on été prononcé. Prenez le comme une punition personnel et j'allais oublier je retire 10 autres point pour vos tentative et vos menaces envers monsieur Potter miss Lynch et maintenant excuser vous et sortez de ma classe tout les deux!

- Désoler Potter. Dit elle d'un tond froid et détacher

- Désoler Lynch. Dit a son tour James un peu plus sincèrement.

- Maintenant que cela est faite monsieur Black, Lupin et miss Fell accompagnée vos camarades ores d'ici et veiller a ce que rien n'arrive.

- Oui professeur. Répondirent ils d'une même voix.

Tout les cinq sortire la tête basse, en lançant des regards noir a tous ceux qui osait murmurer quelque chose a l'heure approche. Rendu dans le corridor James repris la paroles.

- écoute Lynch je suis vraiment désoler pour ce que je t'ai dis et je le suis encore plus pour ce que j'ai dis a Evans. S'excusa James dont le sont de sa voix montrais son désolement.

- Hé bien pas moi Potter, ce que je t'ai dit je le pensait sincèrement et ce n'est pas a moi que tu as a faire des excuse mais a Lily. Dit Anna d'une voix calme, mais emplie de tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas même pas de regret pour ce que tu as dit sur Sirius, qui lui ne ta jamais rien faite.

- Non. Dit elle de la même voix calme et détacher, pas pour le moment. Peut être et même surment que j'aurais des remords, mais pas tout de suite car je le pensait vraiment. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui marchait a coter d'elle et qui avait le teint pâle et la tête baisser. Il avait l'air si malheureux que sa lui fit mal de le voir ainsi. Elle avait mentit sur le faite de dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, certes elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle l'avait déjà remarquer a quelque reprise dans la salle commune ou dans les cour et même parfois dans la grande salle et il avait toujours l'air heureux, il avait toujours la joie de vivre et ne perdait jamais sont sourire. Elle se sentit mal de le voir ainsi, elle ressentait la peine qu'elle lui avait faite car elle devait bien être la première a être aussi détestable avec lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait détesté avoir des remords, qu'elle chose était plus affreuse que sa, mais bon elle avait sa fierté et elle ne devait surtout pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle en le faisant penser qu'elle pouvait tenir un tant soit peu a lui. Alors elle tourna la tête et regarda devant elle tout le long du chemin. Ils marchèrent en silence le reste du chemin, ne se parlant pas et ne se jetant aucune regard comme s'ils étaient seule.

- Mot de passe. Dit la Grosse Dame lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant elle.

- Courage! Dit James. Ils rentrèrent tous d'un pas lent, la salle commune qui était complètement déserter par les élèves.

- Houa!s'exclama Julia, c'est fou comme sa paraît énorme sans les autres. Ils s'assirent tous dans le divan rouge devant la cheminer et regardèrent les flammes mourantes du feu crépiter dans la cheminer sauf Anna qui regardait de puis un bon moment la porte du dortoir des filles.

- Je vais voir si Lily vas bien. Dit Anna en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers quand une main la retint.

- Non Anna, je vais y aller toi reste ici. Dit doucement Julia

- C'est hors de question ces ma meilleure amie à moi aussi j'ai le droit d'y aller si je veux!

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu ferais mieux de rester ici.

- A oui et pourquoi!! « comment osait elle » pensa Anna qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Parce que si tu y vas tu ne vas qu'empirer les chose!! S'exclama Julia a bout de nerf.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la!!

- Je veux dire que si tu y vas, comment ça t-elle doucement et a voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende, tu vas empirer les chose parce que t-elle que je te connais tu vas aller dire du mal de James…

- HA! Parce que c'est James maintenant!ragea t-elle

- Mais tait toi. Murmura t-elle méchamment, il ne faut pas qu'ils entendent surtout lui. Donc je disait, comme je te connais tu vas aller dire du mal de James et tu vas la monter encore plus contre lui.

- Et alors qu'est ce que sa peut bien faire, et juste pour ton information je ne ferais qu'acquiescer a tout ce qu'elle me dirait sur lui, sauf…si c'est gentil. Dit Anna un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est ce que je disait. Murmura t-elle, et de toute manière tu doit resté avec les garçons.

-  Et pourquoi encore.

- Parce que tu as des excuse a faire a un certain beau et grand jeune homme au cheveux noir, au yeux couleur ténèbres, a la carrure d'athlète qui mesure dans les 6 pied et au regard triste et piteux qui se tien le visage, assis un peu éloigné même beaucoup trop pour l'habitude, de ces amis et si tu ne vois toujours pas de qui je veux parler, fit remarquer Julia après le petit ossement d'épaule de son amie, je vais te donner un indice, son nom comment ce par Sirius et se termine par Black.

- Mais je ne lui pas d'excuse et même si, je n'en est pas envie.

- Menteuse tu en meure d'envie alors tu te bouge les fesses et tu y vas. Dit Julia d'un tont ferme et sans réplique et pointant du doigt le fauteuille rouge ou était le jeune homme en question.

- C'est bon, c'est correcte j'y vais ta gagné tes contente maintenant! Râla t-elle.

« J'en es mare de cette fille, mare de ses garçons et particulièrement mare de SE garçon ».

- Ho et passant ma petite tu feras des excuse a James il n'a peut être pas été correcte lui non plus, mais tu as pousser, comme d'habitude, le bouchon trop loin.

- SA par exemple ses ores de question! Cria t-elle assez fort pour que seule son amie l'entende.

- Tu vas le faire que tu le veuille ou nom et pas de mais tu le fais!

- Et comment tu pense mis obliger!

- Comme sa! James, Sirius je pense que Anna veux vous faire des excuse!cria t-elle pour qu'ils l'entende. Maintenant, tu le fais ou gare a toi. Lui murmura t-elle.

 Puis elle la poussa dans leur direction et monta en quatrième vitesse au dortoir voir l'état de Lily. Quand elle arriva elle fut surpris de ne pas la découvrire seule, une jeune fille de leur âge qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et qui pour temps n'était pas mencable avec ses cheveux d'un jolie mauve lilas, ces yeux de couleur or et sa peau blanche, elle était quelque peu maigrichonne, mais avait une douceur qui transparaissait par tout les pores de sa peau, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était.

- Hum, bonjours qui es-tu? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

- Ha tien bonjours, je me nom Marie et je suppose que tu es une des amies de Lily?

- Oui je me nomme Julia Fell et sans vouloir être méchante, qu'est ce que tu fait la?

- Je trouve que ton nom te vas a ravir ma mère me répète tout le temps, un jolie nom pour une jolie personne peu importe la beauté qu'elle a et je trouve que ton nom te vas aussi bien pour ton comportement, enfin pour ce que j'en sais, que pour ton physique.

- Merci c'est très gentil de ta part et je te retourne le compliment, mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question. Julia s'approcha d'elle méfiante.

- Je suis venue voir si Lily allait bien, c'est très rare de voir un ange pleurer. Répondit t-elle d'une petite voix douce en regardant la jeune fille assise à coter d'elle.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Je veux dire qu'il faut être un parfait idiot pour faire pleurer une jeune fille aussi douce et pure qu'elle.

- Arrête Marie, je ne suis ni douce ni pure je suis comme tout le monde à quelque s'exception près. Coupa Lily qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis leur échange.

- Mmm, je n'en serais pas si sur a ta place, mais bon. Tu sais quoi je pense que je vais te laisser avec ton amie je n'ai plus rien a faire ici maintenant qu'elle est la. dit elle d'un tond détaché en se levant, ce qui permit a Julia de remarquer sa petite taille, elle devait mesurer au moins 5 pied 1 si se n'est plus petit.

- Non je t'en pris ne part pas je ne faisait que venir voir si Lily allait bien je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

- Mais tu ne nous a pas dérangez. dit Marie

- Je vais quand même vous laissez, se n'est pas a toi de partire. Dit Julia

- Oh non! Je vous en prit rester toutes les deux, Supplia Lily. Elle remarqua Marie se retournée vers elle.(note :vers Julia si vous avez pas suivit. J'ai pas préciser que c'était son point de vue a elle.)

- Si tu veux bien resté alors je resterais. Dit cette dernière.

- D'accord. Elles se rapprochèrent tout les deux du lit et s'assirent au côté de leur amie.

- Dit moi Lily est-ce que sa va mieux. Demanda Julia en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Pas vraiment, mais tu sais je peux en prendre beaucoup c'est juste que j'ai craqué, mais t'inquiète pas sa va passer. À l'entente de ses paroles elle resserra l'étreinte quelle lui faisait, pour la briser quelque minute plus tard et se tournée vers Marie qui les regardait avec un large sourire bien veillant.

- Dit Marie, dans quelle dortoir es-tu parce que je ne t'ai jamais vue ici à moins que tu sois dans unes autres maisons? Elle fronça le sourcils à ces paroles.

-  Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans cette maison et même dans ce dortoir. Répondit calmement la concerné.

- Quoi! Mais c'est impossible je ne t'ai jamais vue.

- Et pourtant, cela fait 7 ans que je suis dans le même dortoir que vous.

- Mais.. co .. comment.. pourquoi je t'ai jamais vue.

- Ni toi ni personne d'autre a part Lily. Dit elle avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix, mais ne perdant toujours pas son sourire. Ne me regarde pas ainsi s'il te plait, rajouta t-elle en voyant le regard de Julia. Je ne veux pas de pitié, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis invisible, mais je mis suis habituer et n'avoir que Lily pour amie ma suffit, car elle a toujours été la quand j'en avais besoin.

- Je suis désoler, je m'en veux…je me plain que les gens ne me remarque pas et je ne suis même pas capable de remarquer une fille aussi gentille que toi, il faut vraiment que je sois stupide et complètement aveugle.

- Mais non. Tu sais je vais te dire quelque chose, moi je te vois comme je vois tout le monde autour moi, mais pour me voir moi il faut que tu sache que j'existe et pour sa il faut que tu me remarque. Ces pourquoi toi, Lily et Anna n'êtes pas invisible enfin pas totalement. Vous faite remarquer votre présences sans même vous en rendre compte et ces cela que je trouve drôle. Marie se mie a rire, mais d'un rire ressemblant a une enfant en bas âges, un de ses rires si chaleureux et enfantin que cela vous donne envie de sourire et de rire à votre tour.

                                                                       **POINT DE VUE ANNA**

Elle se dirigea lentement vers les deux garçons qui la regardait bizarrement, comment si elle était devenu folle ce qui ne fit qu'accentué la gêne qu'elle ressentais.

- Écoute Potter, comment sa t-elle mal a l'aise…je.. je suis désoler pour tout a l'heure, vraiment et je me sens mal te t'avoir dit de t-elle méchanceté même si je le pensait vraiment.

- … James fronça les sourcils puis lui sourie voyant qu'elle était plus que sincère sincère. Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu avais raison et je ne t'en veux pas « mon vieux t'as pas d'affaire a m'en vouloir parce que je te jure que je vais te faire souffrire. Si je te fais des excuses, bien qu'elle soit sincère c'est par obligation »pensa t-elle « Crétin!»et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir « au moins il avoue c'est déjà sa de gagnée. » tu as juste voulu défendre ta meilleure amie et c'est surment ce que j'aurais fait dans ton cas.

- Si tu le dis…répliqua t-elle en essayant d'enfouire au plus profond de sa tête l'idée que les gars n'était que de pauvre débile complètement taré qui ne pensait a rien d'autre qu'a des fille en mini jupe (note de l'auteure : je tien à m'excuser au près de tous les garçons qui vont lire cette fics). Après cela elle quitta le regard bleu de James Potter pour ce plongé dans le regard noir de Sirius Black…

                                                                        **POINT DE VUE LILY**

Lily était assise sur son lit et écoutais d'une oreille lointaine l'échange entre Julia et Marie. Elle repensait sans arrêt à ce que Potter lui avait dit, d'une certaine manière elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas en s'en faire pour cela, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se le faisait dire, mais tout de même…Pétunia lui avait assez casser les pied avec cela, lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du naître, que ce n'était qu'une sale meurtrière et que si elle n'était pas née elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse car elle aurait sa mère et non une laiderons de sœur qui ne faisait que lui pourrire l'existence avec ses affreux cheveux roux qui lui donnait l'aire d'un crapaud rouge avec de petit yeux vert qui horripilait les gens qui la voyait, avec son corps maigrichon et déformé qui lui donnait l'aire d'être anorexique… la nostalgie la repris de plus belle en pensant à cela. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles pour remarquer qu'elles avaient cessé de parlé et qu'elles la regardaient. Elle porta une main à sa joue et remarqua qu'elle avait verser des larmes sans s'en rendre compte.

- Lily est-ce que tu es sur que tu vas bien? Demanda Julia

- Ho oui, oui ce n'est rien t'inquiète, dit elle avec un tond emplie de tristesse. Elle vit Marie chuchoté quelque chose a Julia, celle-ci se leva et annonça qu'elle allait voir Anna.

- Dit moi Lily, que se passe t-il? En disant cela Marie c'était rapproché d'elle et avait déposer une main sur son épaule.

- Je t'assure tout vas bien, il n'y a rien. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour mentir et à chaque fois elle sentait ces joue s'embraser.

- Lily même si tu était une bonne menteuse, ce que tu n'es pas, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourrais rien me cacher alors raconte moi…Lily je t'en pris. La supplia t-elle

- Pff, lâcha Lily dans un soupire de désespoir, avant de commencer à lui raconter toute l'histoire avec Pétunia et de comment elle se sentait depuis ce que Potter lui avait dit et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec l'habitude de se faire dire cela elle se sentais aussi mal.

- Tu sais lys les sentiment son compliquer parfois, mais tu fini toujours par les comprendre.

- Que veux-tu dire. Demanda t-elle

- Sa, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt ma petite fleur. « et même plus tôt que tu ne peux le croire fleur de lys, sa je peux te l'assurer » aller viens descendons, je pense que tes amies t'attende en bas et je suis sur qu'il y a aussi un beau jeune homme au yeux bleu qui à hâte de te voir pour te faire des excuses.

- Si il est la, c'est ores de question que je descende. Répondit elle d'un tond catégorique.

- Aller lys ne fait pas ta tête de mule et descend. Marie se leva et tira doucement Lily de son lit pour qu'elle se lève. Maintenant vas t'arranger un peu et nous descendrons d'accord.

- Oui…soupira t-elle, mais tu me jure de rester avec moi devant les autres…

- Je te le promet. Maintenant dépêche toi un peu.

Lily se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

                                                           **POINT DE ANNA** 

Écoute Black je…je voulais te dire que...que j'était…Anna garda le silence pendant quelques instant et elle commençait vraiment a trouvé que ces chaussures était très intéressante a regarder. Arrg ragea t-elle. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désoler pour ce que j'ai dit et aussi pour ce que je t'ai fais particulièrement pour la gifle. Tes content maintenant. Dit elle méchamment mais sincèrement. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et un grand sourire apparue sur ces belles lèvres rouge « mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser moi, je deviens folle je suis entrain de trouvé les lèvre de Black attirante…sa dois être le stresse oui c'est cela, c 'est cela, sa doit être la cosse du stresse et de l'humiliation que je viens de subire »

- Comment pourrais-je refuser tes excuse belle Anna. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher en.

- De quoi tu parle? Demanda t-il avec un faux sourire innocent qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

- De sa. Draguer, faire tes belles manière pour draguer les filles.

-  **_Les_** oui **_toi_** non, lui murmura t-il. Car si vous aviez portez attention milady, vous auriez pu remarquer que cela fais une éternité que je ne drague plus une autres demoiselles que vous. Répondit il d'un tond aguicheur.

- Hé bien sans vouloir vous offensé mon seigneur j'ai autres chose a faire de mes journée que de vous regarder.

- Hé sans vouloirs vous offensé milady pas moi. Répondit il du tact au tact. Un sourire parue pour la première fois sur les lèvre d'Anna. Sirius la regarda d'abord étonné comme les autres puis lui fit son plus beau sourire. Anna ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer son sourire qui ne fit qu'élargire le sien, car c'était un vrai sourire pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire mais des bruit de pas retentire dans l'escalier ce qui attira son attention.

- A ce que je peux voir tu t'amuse bien ma petite Anna. Dit Julia qui avait remarquer le sourire qu'elle venait de faire. Cette dernière se renfrogna et changea de sujet.

- La n'est pas la question, comment va lys. Demanda t-elle inquiète et soulager qu'on l'oublie.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas!!!s'énerva t-elle, et tu l'as laisser toute seule! Elle allait partire a courirre quand Anna la retins dans son élan.

- Laisse moi finir tu veux! Ce que tu peux être impulsive et fatigante parfois. Quand je suis monté au dortoir tout a l'heure Lily avait l'air d'aller bien et elle n'était pas seule.

- Qui d'autre y avait-il?

- Marie

- Marie qui parce que tu vois moi je ne connais aucune Marie disons que se nom n'est pas courrant ici.

- Hé bien toi aussi tu vas avoir un choc parce que cette Marie d'ont je ne connais le nom de famille est depuis la première notre compagne de chambre. Anna avait les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche ouverte, elle en croyait pas ces oreilles.

- Mais c'est pas possible…enfin on s'éloigne du sujet qu'est ce que tu me disait donc, a oui elle n'était pas seule continue.

- Marie l'avait réconforté et je me suis mis à lui posé des questions et quand je me suis retournée vers Lily elle avait l'aire plongé dans ces pensé et c'était remit a pleurer, mais je pense qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte parce qu'elle avait l'aire très surprise quand elle a touché ces joue et qu'elle a sentit les larmes. Après je lui est demandé si elle allait bien et elle a dit que oui et que je ne devait pas m'inquiéter. Puis Marie m'as chuchoté de descendre vous rejoindre et qu'elle allait essayer de savoir ce qui se passait et de la faire descendre et voilà. Expliqua Julia

- Et sa veux dire qu'on est sensés faire quoi maintenant?demanda Anna

- Tu es lente à la détente boucle d'or, sa veux dire qu'il faut attendre, la nargue James.

-  Grrrr, grogna Anna sur le point de le frappé.

- Aller le prend pas mal Lynch, je ne faisait que rigoler. Elle le fusia du regard et partie s'assoire dans un fauteuille pour bouder.

- Aller Anna le prend pas comme ça James ne faisait que te taquiner. Dit Sirius

- Laisser là, sa va lui passer elle fait toujours sa. Dit Julia en faisait un geste vague de la main vers Anna montrant que c'était sans importance.

- Si tu le dit. répondit Sirius.

 Il se passa une bonne quinzaine de minutes pendant lesquels Peter était venu les rejoindres et que tous ensemble avait décider de laisser tomber le dernier cour de la matinée qui était nul autres que celui de 'potion' et de restée dans la salle commune pour attendre Lily. Après une demi heure d'attente des bruits de pas et de petite voix retentir dans le haut de l'escalier. Tous tournèrent les yeux vers ceux-ci et attendèrent patiemment que les occupent se décide a se montré ce qui ne fut pas très long.

                                                            **POINT DE VUE JAMES**

Une petite tête mauve descendit les escaliers suivit d'une magnifique tête rousse, elle avait l'aire triste, mais faisait tout pour le cacher et ces yeux était encore rougis ce que James ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle finir de descendre les marche pur venir se poster près deux.

- Marie, comment ça Julia, je te présente Anna l'autre meilleure amie de lys et voici les Maraudeurs celui aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille, avec les lunette et les yeux bleu c'est James Potter. Celui avec les cheveux noir a côté qui ne lâche pas Anna des yeux c'est Sirius Black, le concerné piqua un far et baissa les yeux. « sa par exemple Sirius qui rougie on aura tout vue »se dit James.

Après cela il y a Remus Lupin sa c'est celui avec les cheveux blond cendré et au yeux bleu argenté et pour finir le dernier, mais non le moindre Peter Pettigrow si ta pas deviner c'est celui aux mignon petits yeux noisette et aux beau cheveux blond clair. « tien je pense que Patmol n'est pas le seule a avoir trouvé une fille pour qui il a eux le coup de foudre, Queudvert n'as même plus l'aire de savoir respiré, hé hé, si je l'ai pogne ceux-là ils vont passer a l'interrogatoire '_commence par t'intéroger toi même mon vieux parce que toi aussi tu as eu le coup de foudre' _quoi, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette voix je n'ai jamais eux le coup de foudre et je ne l'aurais jamais '_c'est ce que tu pense petite tête? Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder la belle Lily Evans et de vouloir faire tous ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'elle te remarque et que vous deveniez ami si ce n'est plus' _sale vicieuse mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, je ne cherche pas son attention et oui je veux qu'on devienne ami et non je ne veux pas plus. '_menteur tu en meurt d'envie et surtout n'essaye pas de me mentir parce que depuis qu'elle est arrivé tu n'arrête pas de la regarder c'est une chance pour toi qu'elle ne tes pas encore remarquer '_ c'est normal que je l'as regarde je fais sa avec toute les belles fille que je vois _'menteur'_ même pas sale vicieuse de vois emmerdante qui cherche le trouble. '_ho relaxe deux seconde mon petit père pas besoin d'en venir au gros mots ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'accepte pas la vérité' _tu m'énerve et je te hais '_tu me hais parce que tu sais que j'ai raison na!'_ce que cette voix peut m'énervé! »

- James est-ce que sa va? Demanda Sirius remarquant que James commençait a séré les poings.

- Heu oui sa va. Dit il en desserrant ces poings et en se tournant vers lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'arrête pas de regarder Evans. Lui murmura t-il en riant. James eu un sourire moqueur et lui répondit.

- Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi t'arrête pas de regarder Lynch.

- C'est bon ta gagner pour cette fois mais on en reparleras plus tard parce que c'est pas le bon moment.

- Tu sais Cornedrue, s'interposa Remus, tu devrais arrêter de papoter avec Patmol et aller t'excuser à Evans, parce que si tu attendais le bon moment et ben le voilà. James se tourna vers Lily qui c'était assise dans un fauteuille et qui avait l'aire complètement perdu dans ces pensée. Enfin moi je vais vous laissez je vais aller rattraper mon cour de potion à la bibliothèque.

- Ok bye dire James et Sirius. Lily qui l'avait entendu décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler, elle se leva et allait partire quand James se positionna devant elle.(note de l'auteure :décidément c'est une manie de toujours se placer devant quand il vont partire. 

- Écoute Evans je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désoler pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment manqué de tact et je voulais m'en excuser c'est pas dans mes habitude de faire sa, mais tu m'as mis dans une rage noir en m'insultant alors que moi je voulais juste être ton ami et qu'on puisse s'entendre. Je trouve que ta l'aire d'un fille simpa et enfin…James commençais a bredouiller des excuse incompréhensible, la pression étant trop forte pour lui. « seigneur je ne sais même plus ce que je dit, comment tu veux que je me débrouille pour lui faire des excuse je n'en ai jamais faite à quelqu'un d'autres qu'aux Maraudeurs…_'laisse parler ton cœur petite tête sa va aller mieux tu vas voir'_ pour une fois je suis content de l'entendre celle-l » James leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux oubliant complètement les autres. Tous sa pour dire Evans que je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai dit et je sais qu'il me faudrait plus que de plates excuse pour me faire pardonner des choses blessante que j'ai dit, alors je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire car tu l'aurais fait de toute manière, mais tu as le choix je suis prêt a faire ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner même me faire humilier parce que ce que j'ai dit en vaux largement la peine.

Lily le regarda, il était grand et même très grand, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas dur à battre avec son 5 pied deux, mais lui il était dur à battre, autant grandeur, quand intelligence ou en beauté…avec sa carrure d'athlète du à ces entraînement au Quidditch que même les vêtements d'écoles ne pouvait caché, avec ces belle lèvre plaine un peu rosé, avec sa peau bronzé et ces cheveux noir de jet toujours aussi en bataille…mais ce qui l'avait frappé au premier coup d'œil étais l'émotion que reflétais ces yeux d'un bleu électrisant caché derrière ces lunette ronde qui lui donnait une certain charme. « mais arrête sa tout de suite ma pauvre Lily tu deviens folle tu admire un crétin binoclard arrogant…. Ce que je peux être pathétique »pensa t-elle, j'ai de la misère a m'avouer que je trouve se débile beau.. elle replongea son regard dans ces yeux bleu qui exprimais la franchise de ces paroles, tous les regret qu'il ressentais…mais jamais, elle ne pourrait accepté car elle n'était pas comme lui.

- Tu ne comprend vraiment rien Potter, comment ça t-elle d'une voix calme. Tu pense que t'humilier autrais le mal que ma fais tes paroles, tu pense que faire mal aux autres me procure du plaisir comme toi (note de l'auteure :pitié ne gâcher pas le moment en pensant croche je vous en supplies à genoux!!!merci), non Potter je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis différente et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques chose pour moi pour te faire pardonner. Mais tu as raison pour une chose, il faut plus que de plates excuses pour arrangé les choses, moi il me faut du temps, et peut être après et seulement après je pourrais te pardonner. Elle le contourna et sortie de la salle commune.

Les couloirs étaient désert, ce qui lui permit de rejoindre la bibliothèque sans aucun problème. lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se mit à la recherche de Remus et elle le trouva assi a une table seul dans le fond complètement.

- Salut Remus, dit elle tranquillement en affichant un grand sourire.

- Ha tien qu'elle belle surpris que fait tu ici jolie fleur. Lui lança t-il

- Hé bien j'était venue te voir parce que je voulais te parler de certaine chose. Répondit elle mal à l'aise.

- Et quel sont t-elles?

- Hé bien voilà tu sais qu'on est ami depuis longtemps et j'ai souvent remarqué des choses étrange chez toi comme toute tes absences, mais je n'y avait jamais porté attention car je me disait que la seule hypothèse que j'avais était impossible, jusqu'à  aujourd'hui tu vois, je suis venu faire une recherche ici et j'ai découvert ton secret Remus et si je ne me trompe pas ce que je doute fort c'est que tu es un Loup-Garou…          

Voilà enfin mon chapitre 3 moi sincèrement je le trouve pas extraordinaire mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerais se flop si je vous dit que j'était malade et que je manquais d'inspiration. Enfin gros bizouuu tous le monde et réponse au reviews

**_Gally :_**salut ma puce! Je te dit un gros merci pour ta review, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me reconnais pour les dialogues ( sa dois être pour le caractère)loll! Et je suis contente que tu vois la ressemblance entre le personnage de Anna et de mon modèle lollll. Et je te jure que tu vas avoir le première autographe pour mon premiers livre looll. Gros bizou ma puce et encore un gros merci je t'aime moi aussi!

**_Helene :_** je te remercie pour tes deux reviews elles mon faient grandement plaisirs et tu as parfaitement raison James manque complètement de tact, mais il y a une raison précise a cela qui n'a pas encore été dévoilé même si tous le monde peut pensé que oui. Enfin j'espère que la suite te plairas même si je ne la trouve pas extra et que j'aurais pu faire mieux, et je dois t'avouer que c'est ta dernière review qui ma aider à me grouiller un peu pour l'envoyer le plus vite possible. Enfin je fait un gros bizou et je me dépêche d'écrire le 4e.

**_Lily-93 :_**merci pour ta review sa me fait plaisirs que tu m'encourage à continuer sa me prouve que je suis meilleur que je pensait pour écrire. Sa me fait aussi plaisir que tu aimes mes dialogues je fais ce que je peux avec le caractère de mes personnage loll. Bizou.

**_Lunattica :_** salut ma petite fatigante que j'adore qui me parle tellement qu'elle m'empêche de répondre a mes reviews et qui essaye de me décourager lol, mais c'est pas grave je t'aime pareille et j'oubliais VIVE TOI!!loll comme tu dit si bien, et t'inquiète pour te faire plaisirs je vais te dévoiler une information secrète James vas chier plus de taque que tu le crois et Anna vas finir par le fapper mais pas tout de suite. Aller gros bizouuu ma belle blonde!

**_Agua :_** tu sais tu as raison tu es dépriment parois loll. J'espère que tu as enfin compris en lisant se chapitre que Lynch est le nom de famille d'Anna, et tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et tu as parfaitement raison James est un idiot et il menque complètement de tact à la fin, mais qu'est ce que tu veux toute chose à une raison, et comment pourrait ton détester notre James même quand il est un peu beaucoup débile!lol gros bizouuuuu!!

**_Alopo :_** tu peux le dire pour l'engueulade ma petite alpo tu ne te trompe pas une seule seconde et je te remercie grandement pour tes compliment sur mon chapitre chapitres 2. gross bizouuu -

**_Cc Johnson :_** je suis désoler, désoler vraiment!! je te jure que je vais pas me manquer avec le fer à repasser! Et je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour les compliment et j'ai vraiment adoré quand tu m'as écrie que tu ne regrettais pas de m'avoir laisser reprendre ton one shot pour ma fics, tu peux pas savoir comment ça ma fait chaud au cœur et comment j'était heureuse après. Enfin je te fais de gros bizouuu ma petite cécé et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.

**_Jamesie-cass :_** je suis contente que tu trouve que ma fics est bien écrite et que tu ne t'en lasse pas loll toi tu ne te lasse pas de ma fics et moi je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews loll on est quitte. Et tu vas comprendre la raison la raison de pourquoi Lily et ces amies son spéciales plus tard mais pas trop non plus et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donnez les suites pour que tu le sache bien vite. Gros bizouuu Jamesie et je vais essayer de me dépêcher loll.

**_Freedomfighter :_** je suis contente que mon premier chapitre tes plus et t'inquiète j'arrêterais pas bientôt.   


	4. engueulade,excuse et révélation partie 2

Voici comme d'habitude ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience le petit début poche ou je ne fait que radoter les même chose que d'habitude. : Les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer ses toujours aussi ennuyant. Voici comme promis mon chapitre 4 pour qui j'ai eu beaucoup plus d'inspiration, et dire un gros merci a ma petite Cécé pour l'avoir corrigée. 

                                                                             _Bonne lecture!!_

Chapitre 4 :engueulade, excuse et révélation Partie 2 

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds, il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Elle pouvait bien engueuler James parce qu'il ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires…

-     Comment as-tu osé faire cela, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !lui cria t-il

- Écoute moi Remus…commença t-elle doucement

- Non, non je ne veux plus t'écouter. On est ami depuis la première année et même de très bons amis, mais il faut croire que cela n'importe que pour moi !lui cracha t-il en se levant d'un bond, suivit par Lily.

- Je te jure Remus que cette amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, mais pas autant que toi c'est ce pourquoi j'ai fais des recherches, je voulais savoir, pour t'aider !! Je te le promet.

- TU NE PEUX PAS m'aider ! Tu ne peux même pas comprendre !

- Je le peux.

- Non tu ne le peux ! Personne ne le peux, mis à part ceux qui le vive !

- Alors explique moi !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, c'est mon problème alors ne t'en mêle pas! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as découvert mon secret que tu peux comprendre et m'aider.

- Mais Remus c'est toi qui ne comprends pas…lui murmura Lily tête baissée. Je peux t'aider plus que tu ne le crois et même si tu ne me l'expliques pas, je sais ce que tu ressent. Tu as peur, peur que je te rejète comme un vulgaire déchet, peur que j'ai peur de toi à mon tour et que je me mette à hurler au loup à chaque fois que je te vois, peur que les gens tout autour de toi te repoussent parce qu'ils pensent que tu es une bête immonde dépourvue de sentiments qui n'est là que pour les tuer et tuer leur famille. Lily releva la tête et il put remarquer que le feu qui animait ses yeux avaient disparu laissant place à une sorte de noirceur qui montrait toute la sincérité de ses paroles et toute la tristesse qui les emplissait. Ce qui est faux parce que pour penser que tu es un monstre il faut très mal te connaître, parce que tu es la personne la plus douce et gentille que je connaisse…

- Mais..

- Non, j'ai très bien comprit et même si tu me dis de laisser tomber ou que tu me pousses à le faire, je ne le ferais pas, je t'aiderais que tu le veuille ou non. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit prestement de la bibliothèque.

- Que je le veuille ou non je la fait fuir et qu'est ce qui m'a prit de me fâcher comme ça contre elle ? Arrg, sous le contrôle de sa rage, Remus abattit fortement son  point sur la table.

                                                                        POINT VUE JAMES  

Je la regardait une fois de plus partir loin de moi, sachant que je lui avais fait encore plus mal que je ne le pensais et qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait probablement jamais. Ses pensées déchirèrent mon cœur, à vouloir me cacher la vérité je la blesse, mais je ne peux me l'avouer, je ne peux m'avouer cette vérité, je ne veux me l'avouer. Jamais cela ne m'étais arrivé car j'avais toujours tout fait pour que cela n'arrive et pourtant dès la première fois que je l'ai vue elle avait déjà réussi ce que tant de filles avaient échoué. Elle avait volé mon cœur, j'en étais tombé amoureux fou. Juste ses mots me restaient au travers de la gorge. Ce n'était pas possible je m'étais juré que cela n'arriverait, mais c'était avant que je la rencontre. Sa belle chevelure auburn à l'apparence si douce, sa peau de porcelaine à l'air si fragile, ses belles lèvres d'un rouge sang si attirantes, ses yeux émeraudes qui brillent de mille feux et qu'un joyau même ne peut égaler de beauté, son parfum de rose si enivrant qu'il pourrait faire rêver n'importe quel garçon et son corps si fragile et parfait caché par les uniformes de Poudlard…

James secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser  à elle, mais il ne le pouvait. Cela faisait sept années qu'elle lui torturait l'esprit, qu'elle était partout dans toutes ses pensées dans tous ses rêves. Il l'avait vue grandir et changer en la belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenu, elle était

devenu si magnifique. Plus qu'elle ne l'était la première, mais pendant toute ces année il avait toujours manqué quelque chose à sa beauté, un sourire, un rire…un main se posa sur son épaule interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- T'inquiètes  Cornedrue elle te pardonnera, elle dois juste être encore sous le choc de ce que tu lui as dit, le rassura Sirius.

- Ha ha, ricana Anna. Ca je peux te l'assurer qu'elle était sous le choc de ce que tu lui a dit, parce que sinon elle t'aurait massacré. Parce que bien qu'elle ait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps jamais elle ne te pardonnera, parce que tu n'es pas une personne à qui elle tient.

- Alors que puis-je faire, pour qu'elle accepte ?

- Pour sa tu vois je ne peu pas t'aider c'est à toi de trouvé la solution seule. Bon ben je vous laisse, je vais aller essayer de la retrouvé et vous deux, dit elle en regardant les deux jeune fille…laissez tomber, je sais que toi tu ne sais pas comment, dit elle en pointant Julia, et Marie ben je sais pas, mais comme je suppose que oui, alors s'il te plait ne le dit pas.

- Tu as ma parole

- Merci, et sur se elle sortit de la salle commune.

- Super alors qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? se plaignit le concerné.

- Tu peux bien te plaindre, moi je ne sais même pas comment on peux se faire pardonner par ma meilleure amie, alors que Marie elle le sait…un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage, dit Marie comment fait-on ?

- N'essaye même pas Julia, dit elle en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Je suis désolé James, mais je ne puis te le dire j'ai promit. Sur ce elle les laissa à son tour pour monter dans son dortoir.

James la regarda monter, puis retourna à sa contemplation des flammes. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne même si je dois y laisser ma vie, pensa t-il. Et je n'ai qu'un seul moyen en vue…

                                                                    POINT DE VUE LILY

Le vent frais d'automne caressait doucement sa peau, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière elle. Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur, pensa t-elle. J'ai manqué le cour de potion avec les Serpentards et avec cette vielle folle de professeur Camel. Lily ria intérieurement à cette pensé. Ho oui celle-là avait besoin d'une bonne thérapie.

- Lily, dit une voix douce derrière elle.

- Bonjours Anna, répondit elle sans se retourner. Alors comment va ma deuxième meilleure amie ? rigola t-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ne m'en parle pas je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler à deux mains, grogna t-elle s'asseyant par terre à son tour. Tout le monde sais que JE suis ta meilleure amie…enfin pour ceux qui nous connaissent.

A ces mots toute deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Tu  ne sais pas combien ça peu me faire plaisir de t'entendre rire ma lys.

- Et toi non plus…lui dit elle en lui faisant un sourire rayonnant. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse  me faire sourire ainsi, on est les meilleures amies du monde et rien ne pourra nous séparer j'en suis certaine.

- Oui. Tu compte énormément pour moi lys et personne je dis bien personne ne pourras me séparer de toi.

- Pareil pour moi. Si tu devais me laisser je sens que j'en deviendrais folle. Je ni survivrais pas.

- Autant pour moi. Elle se serrèrent toutes les deux dans leurs bras. Je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je te le jure moi aussi, jamais cela n'arrivera. Toutes deux se séparèrent.  Je voulais te demander…pourquoi tu n'es pas monté tout à l'heure je t'ai attendu, mais tu n'es pas venu et cela m'a surprise de voir Julia à ta place et aussi déçut si on veux, demanda t – elle tristement.

- Et bien figure toi que cette chère Julia m'a empêché de monter te voir, ragea t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ? dit elle étonnée

- Ha elle est folle, je pense qu'elle veut qu'on devienne amis avec Potter, Black et toute leur petite bande. Elle m'a dit que si je montais j'allais dire du mal de Potter et te monter encore plus contre lui. Lily arca un sourcil. T'inquiètes c'est pas avec ça qu'elle a réussi. Elle m'a dit que je leur devais des excuses.

- Comment ça des excuses !!

- Elle a dit que j'ai encore poussé le bouchon trop loin en faisant des menaces à Potter et que je n'aurais jamais dû insulter Black. Tant qu'a moi Black ça pouvait aller, mais Potter…

- Il l'avait bien mérité elle est vraiment stupide de t'avoir obliger à faire ça !Lily s'arrêta net, comment elle a fait pour te convaincre tu es la plus grosse tête de cochon que je connaisse ?

- Après toi tu veux dire ! Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue et Anna lui expliqua. Elle leur a crié que je voulais leur faire des excuses et bla bla bla…

- Alors elle est de leur coté celle-là…elle va en entendre parler je peux te l'assurer, dit elle avec un air de démon.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui répondit elle avec le même sourire malicieux.

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à rire et à s'amuser, parlant de choses et d'autres

jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où elles se firent un plaisir de faire comme si elles n'avaient

 pas vue Julia qui s'était installée avec les Maraudeurs. La semaine se passa sans problèmes majeurs mis à part un petit détail qui offusqua Lily.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Potter!! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre!! Tempêta t-elle en rentrant dans la salle commune telle une furie suivit par le concerné.

- Je te l'ai dit et redit je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné et qu'on soit devenu amis

- Tu sais quoi Potter je ne veux pas de toi pour ami ? Anna, Marie et Julia me suffisent amplement car elles se sont de vraies amies sur qui je peux compter et qui ne me blessent pas! Et pour ton information je ne compte pas te pardonner ce que tu as dit, point final.

- Hé bien pour ton information à toi aussi je ne compte pas te lâcher pour autant parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non je réussirais à te convaincre de me pardonner et qu'on devienne des amis!

- C'est ce qu'on verra! dit elle en s'arrêtant en haut des escaliers.

- BIEN !

- BIEN ! CLAC !! Lily claqua de toute ses forces la porte du dortoir des filles de septième. Bientôt suivit par James qui fit la même chose avec celui des garçons. OURRR, grogna t-elle en martelant son oreiller de coups de poings : JE LE DÉTESTE, JE LE DÉTESTE, JE LE DÉTESTE!!!!! Non mais quelle tête de mule, énervante si je le tuerais de mes propre mains si je le pouvais!!

                                                                  POINT DE VUE JAMES

- Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-la!cria t-il en claquant la porte durement la porte du dortoir.

- Doucement Cornedrue. On a de la chance que la porte soit en chêne sinon elle aurait éclaté tout comme celle de Lily d'ailleurs, dit Peter un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Ha ha  ha je suis mort de rire Queudver, cingla James sarcastiquement en lui lançant son regard le plus noir qui ne lui fit pas pour autant perdre le sourire ce qui le surprit grandement.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça Cornedrue je suis un tout nouvel homme et regarde j'ai même perdu du poids, déclara t-il fièrement devant son air hébété.

- T'inquiètes ça vas finir par lui passer. J'ai eu le même réaction que toi au début, mais on s'y habitue très vite, intervint Sirius.

-  Et qu'est ce qu'il a ? questionna James.

-    Il est amoureux.

- Hé hé hé!!  Je ne suis pas amoureux de n'importe qui, déclara t-il. Je suis amoureux de la merveilleuse, belle, gentille, attentionnée, douce, parfaite, Marie.

- Content pour toi Peter! Mes sincères félicitations tu est le premier Maraudeur à tomber amoureux et encore le seul aux dernières nouvelles.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que ça murmura Sirius à l'intention de Peter. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Je dirais que je suis plutôt le troisième.

- QUOI !! s'écrièrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Mais c'est qui l'autre ? Il y a toi, Cornedrue…commença à énumérer Patmol

- Et toi. Termina t-il. Les deux ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Vous savez je ne suis pas stupide ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne vois rien. Hé hé. Bon hé bien on ferait mieux de se préparer, la lune apparaît déjà dans le ciel.

Une personne se rapprochait du saule cogneur, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage caché par le grand capuchon noir d'une longue cape de velours qui traînait sur le sol à ses pieds, cachant entièrement son corps, quelque chose la suivait. D'après leurs silhouettes c'était une jeune femme et un animal plus précisément un chat, un très gros chat. La jeune femme leva la main et les branches du saule se figèrent d'un coup. Elle passa doucement par le trou de sa démarche gracieuse et légère, bientôt suivit de l'animal. Ils longèrent tranquillement le chemin menant à la cabane hurlante puis passèrent la porte et montèrent les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La jeune personne se saisit de la poignée et l'enclencha, elle poussa la porte en se retrouva devant un spectacle effroyable. Un jeune homme était étendu par terre et à première vue souffrait. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et poussait de petits gémissements.

Elle se rapprocha et posa une main apaisante sur le dessus de bras. Remus se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose elle posa un de ses longs doigts fin sur ses lèvres.

- Chuuut, ne dit rien, dit elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle se mit à dire ou plutôt à réciter des paroles dans une autre langue. Elle leva sa deuxième main et fit un geste à l'animal  pour qu'il s'avance. Il vint se placer délicatement devant Remus et le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

                                                         _Détent toi…_

Une voix emplit de douceur retentit dans son esprit.

                                             _N'ai pas peur détent toi… l_ui dit elle encore.

 Ce qu'il fit. Une sensation de chaleur l'emplie remplaçant la douleur effroyable qui le torturait quelques minutes auparavant.

                   _Fait le vide dans ton esprit, ne fait que regarder ce qui se trouve devant toi…_

Remus regarda fixement devant lui, il faisait le vide dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus que ses yeux, des yeux d'un bleu cristal profond. Soudain les yeux disparurent de son champ de vision. Il s'était assoupi, il regarda ses mains, mais elles n'étaient plus là elles avaient été remplacé par des pattes velues, des pattes de loup-garou. Il se redressa lentement et tomba face à face avec la personne qui avait posé sa main sur lui, l'animal se tenant dans l'ombre à côté. Il ressentit une affreuse douleur à la tête et deux main lui saisir doucement le visage.

- N'ai pas peur, lui dit une voix douce et mélodieuse qu'il ne connaissait pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, nous sommes venu pour t'aider car quelqu'un nous l'a demandé « Lily » pensa Remus. Laisse le prendre possession de toine lutte pas.

- Je ne peux pas! Il faut que je me batte.

- Non il ne faut pas. Elle se remit à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles, tout en lui caressant doucement le duvet qui couvrait sa joue. Il cessa de résister et laissa la bête entrer en lui sous la douce caresse de l'inconnue. Il réouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours là à lui caresser la joue, mais il ne voyait pas au travers des yeux de la bête, mais belle et bien de ses yeux à lui. La main se retira tranquillement. Par réflexe il la lui saisit brutalement arrachant un grognement de son compagnon. Chhut, calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal et tu le sais. Tu as toujours ton esprit, mais tu le partages en deux, donc tu as ta volonté, mais il a aussi son mots a dire, tu ne pourras l'étouffer, contrôler ses pulsion meurtrières et sanglantes oui, mais tu ne dois pas l'empêcher de se libérer, tu dois le laisser s'exprimer cette nuit. Car il a le droit de vivre lui aussi. Il retira tranquillement sa patte de son poignet blanc et délicat, suivit par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître, un grand et magnifique cerf blanc aux yeux bleu électriques, un grand et merveilleux chien noir aux yeux couleur ténèbres et un mignon petit rat au pelage brun chatoyant et aux yeux brun pétillants.

En les voyant, les animaux se figèrent tous sur le coup.

- Bon hé bien il est temps pour nous de vous laissez, un énorme coup de vent

 passa faisant virevolter la poussière qui emplissait la pièce, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les réouvrirent tout deux avaient disparu…

_          On se reverra bientôt ne vous en faîte pas…_résonna une douce voix suivit d'un petit rire.

_                                             Et même plus tôt que vous ne vous l'imaginez…_

Voici mon chapitre 4 comme promis, j'espère que celui-ci seras meilleur que le troisième. Je voulais aussi poser une question : _Qui ici a une petite idée de qui peut être la dames en noir et son animal_ ?

 Petit message : _Luna toi je veux pas t'entendre puisque tu le sais, merci !_

 Et maintenant ce que vous attendez tous la réponse aux reviews et un petite hommage a ma petite Luna qui a fait la plus longue review que j'ai vue.

**_Lunattica _****_:_** Je vous voudrais te rendre un hommage pour la plus longue review que j'ai ressue de toute ma vie. Alors je t'approuve grandement quand tu dis qu'il n'y a personne de plus accro à ma fics que toi (je dis plus sa parce que je veux pas que tu devienne encore plus emmerdante que tu ne l'es…-) et je te remercie grandement et il y a un passage de cette fics qui tes dédier et je pense que tu vas savoir toute seule de quelle partie je parle. Merci, merci…. et oui ces de ta faute si je ne voulais pas de toi pour la journée, se n'est pas ma faute si tu une enquiquineuse de première(lolll je te blague). J'avoue Julia a gosse (je vais pas écrire ce que j'allais écrire si non j'allais gâcher un des punchs a mes lecteurs loll) et ces toujours plus drôle de voir Anna se démerder toute seule dans ces excuse avec les gars. Au et j'allais oublier VIVE TOI et comme tu le dis si bien VIVE ANNA, lolll tu me fait rire. Au et en passant je vais te refaire le coup d'écrire la moitier et de la publier sans te l'avoir montré en primeur quand je veux et ces a mon tour NA NA NI NA NÈREU!! Ps : je l'ai tu écris assez vite a ton goût le chapitre.

**_Agua :_**J'ai bien crue que tu ne m'écrirais jamais de review. Alors j'ai été agréablement surprise quand je l'ai ressus, tu me l'as envoyer juste a temps pour que je te réponde. Hé TADA il est pour aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre et j'espère grandement que tu n'as pas créer un fan-club pour notre Jamesie-Pooh national, parce que si non je me serais poser de sérieuse question… et sincèrement ces très compliquer (surtout quand on se nomme Lily Evans) de ne pas pardonner a notre James, pas par manque de vouloir dans son cas. Disons que c'est parce qu'il est fatiguant, tête de cochon et qu'il sait ce qu'il veux. Mais une question (qui vas tobliger a m'envoyer une autre review niark niark niark)qu'est que tu as compris et qu'est ce qui est clair? Parce que pour moi tu vois ces tout le contraire…

**_Helene :_** merci sa ma remonter le morale que tu me dise que tu as adoré mon chapitre bien que le deux reste ton préférer(je te comprend moi aussi) et t'inquiète James va roché pas possible pour qu'elle lui pardonne, c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a été fort de la première fois. La review que tu as lue qui dit que Anna va mettre son poing a James ces celle de Luna et il vas falloir patienter encore un peu avant que sa n'arrive, moi aussi j'ai hate (sauf que dans mon cas c'est écrire, mais détail lol). Je voulais aussi te dire que je te plain d'avoir cette abrutie d'ordi et même si moi je ne le connais pas je l'adore pareille parce qu'il te permet de lire ma fics et de me dire ce que tu en pense - .ps : m'écrire des reviews sa stimule toujours un peu plus a chaque fois mon imagination.

**_Jamesie-cass :_** un gros merci, comme quoi se n'est pas toujours les plus grosses reviews qui font le plus plaisir, car bien quelle soit petit sa ma fait plaisirs de la lire et que tu me disent que mon chapitre était bien. Et tu n'auras plus à attendre longtemps le prochain chapitre, car il est là(ouais bon je pense que t'avait remarquer, j'ai compris le message --!, je suis décourageante) et comme tu peux le voir j'ai garder courage et j'ai écrit j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre j'en attend des nouvelles.

**_Cécé Johnson :_** je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour le chapitre trois, vraiment. Et encore un gros merci pour te donner autant d'efforts pour corriger mes chapitres. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plus le chapitre, parce que moi je ne le trouvais pas super, j'espère que ce chapitre est meilleur pareille. Et t'inquiète James souffre un mini peu(ok peut être un plus que sa mais bon.) de son attitude, mais sa vas lui passer (je suis méchante) et comme j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci je ne me souviens plus si j'ai lue ton chapitre 13 si tu pouvait me le dire dans ta review en me disant si je t'en ai envoyer une sa m'aiderais beaucoup comme sa si je ne l'ai pas fait je vais pouvoir le faire.

**__**


	5. tristesse et mystère

Voici comme d'habitude mon petit bla bla : **_Les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**

_                                       Bonne lecture a tous!! _

**Chapitre 5 : ****_tristesse et mystère_**__

« Un monstre c'est tous ce que tu es et ce que tu seras a jamais »

 Elle courait, courait à en perdre haleine, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. « Qui pourrait apprécier un horreur comme toi, même les gens qui te ressemblent ne veulent pas te voir » Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle ne devait pas se retourner. « Tu n'es rien, ton seul but ici est de faire souffrir les gens qui t'entourent »

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, elle posa les mains sur ses oreilles et continua de courir.

« Tu es comme la peste, tu tue les gens autour de toi, tu leur faire subir mille tortures avant de les achever, tu me dégoûtes sale pourriture »

Plus vite, plus vite il fallait qu'elle la sème.

« Je te déteste, sale peste, je te souhaite de ne jamais être heureuse, tu ne le mérites pas, tu es le démon lui même et de toute manière qui voudrait d'une personne aussi perfide, vicieuse et laide que toi ? »

Ses jambes étaient en train de la lâcher, elle n'en pouvait plus, une douleur aiguë lui brûla la joue.

« Tu sais Lily, tout les gens ont un carma sur cette terre et sais tu quel est le tien ? »

« '_non'_ » répondit une petite voix.

« Hé bien moi je le sais ce que c'est ! »

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, la faisant durement tomber sur le sol.

« faire souffrir les gens qui t'entourent en leur autant des êtres qui leur étaient chers et vivre avec ce poids sur ta conscience comme tu l'a fais pour maman. Tu es une erreur doublée d'une meurtrière, tu n'aurais jamais dû exister »

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, son front trempé de sueur. Encore ce cauchemar, elle ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle se redressa doucement dans son lit à baldaquin et tira doucement les rideaux. Il faisait sombre, Lily se retourna vers son cadran et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que six heures. Au dehors, le ciel était couvert de gros nuage gris par lesquels le soleil essayait de percer sans grand succès apparent.

- Est- ce que ça va ? demanda une voix douce.

Lily se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle et remarqua que Marie était assise sur son lit et qu'elle l'a regardait avec inquiétude attendant une réponse.

- Oui ça peut aller, répondit elle faiblement après quelques minutes. Marie se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle déposa une petite main délicate sur son front.

- Je crois que tu fais de la fièvre, je ferais mieux de t'emmener à l'infirmerie voir madame Pomfresh.

- Non ça va, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

 Le regard suppliant de Lily fit fondre Marie qui ne put résister à sa requête.

- C'est d'accord on va aller faire une ballade dans le parc et je te jure que je ne dirais rien a madame Pomfresh, contente? lui dit elle

- Très !

- Allez dépêche toi d'aller prendre une douche, ça ne te feras pas de mal.

- Méchante, ricana t-elle avant de se diriger vers la douche.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques fleur de lys ce que tu as gardé pour toi pendant toute ces années » pensa Marie

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Lily, mais en sortant elle put tout de même remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas reprit de couleurs.

- Alors ça va un peu mieux?  Demanda Marie, inquiète

- Oui, un peu…

 Marie s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main doucement.

- Allez vient, on va aller faire cette balade dans le parc à laquelle tu tenais tant. Elle la traîna jusqu'à la porte et Lily la suivit sans aucune réticence.

Toute deux marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard qui baignaient dans le silence du sommeil que seul le bruit de leurs pas venaient troubler.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Lily ? demanda Marie quand elle furent dehors.

- …

- Je veux dire dans ton cauchemar, j'ai dû insonoriser ton lit pour que tu ne réveilles personne avec tes hurlements.

- C'est un cauchemar que je fais souvent. Je cours dans la forêt et une voix résonne à mon oreille, elle me dit…commença Lily avant que Marie ne lui coupe la parole.

- Pourquoi cours tu ? demanda t-elle perplexe.

- Parce que j'ai peur…j'ai peur de cette voix, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle dit.

- Que te dit elle ?

- Elle me dit que je ne suis qu'un monstre et que je le resterais à jamais, que personne ne peux apprécier une horreur comme moi, que mon seul but était de faire souffrir les gens. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots débutaient dans sa voix. Que je tue les gens autour de moi, leur faisant subir mille mort avant de les achever et que je n'étais qu'une pourriture qui l'a dégoûtais pour cela, qu'elle me souhaitait de ne jamais être heureuse parce que j'étais le démon en personne et que de toute manière personne ne voudrait d'une personne aussi perfide, vicieuse et laide que moi. Les larmes coulaient à présent montrant la douleur que lui procurait ces paroles. Après cela je sens une douleur aiguë à la joue et elle me pose la question qu'elle aime le plus et attend que je lui réponde oui, mais je lui répond toujours non.

- Et que te demande t-elle ?

- Elle me dit doucement et gentiment : Tu sais Lily, tout les gens on un carma sur cette terre et sais tu quel est le tien ? Et chaque fois je lui répond non, mais ce n'est pas ma voix c'est une voix de petite fille. Et chaque fois la voix devient froide et mesquine et me dit : et bien moi je le sais…

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler et elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague à présent. C'est à se moment là que je tombe et qu'elle me murmure :  Faire souffrir les gens qui t'entourent en leur ôtant des êtres qui leur étaient chers et vivre avec ce poids sur ta conscience comme tu l'a fais pour maman. Tu es une erreur doublée d'une meurtrière, tu n'aurais jamais dû exister.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher. Marie la regardait stupéfaite.

- Sais-tu qui es cette voix ?

- Oui, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille.

- Et qui est-ce?

- Pétunia, ma sœur.

La voix de Lily était devenue bizarre en prononçant ses mots. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir la curiosité de Marie.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Le soir quand j'allais dormir elle venait toujours me voir, faisant croire qu'elle venait me dire bonne nuit. Et elle me murmurait doucement ces mots à l'oreille avant que je ne m'endorme. Et c'était toujours cette question qu'elle me demandait le plus souvent, mais chaque fois ma réponse était non, espérant qu'elle dirait que j'avais un autre but que cela.

- Et personne ne savait rien.

- Mon père savait, mais il s'en fichait puisque ce n'était que moi.

- Pourquoi te détestes t-il ainsi?

- Ils disent que je suis une meurtrière et que c'est moi qui ai tué ma mère, parce qu'elle est morte quand je suis née.

- Désolée…Mais tu sais se n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et sincèrement j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle, pour que même sachant qu'elle allait mourir si elle t'avait, elle en a prit le risque. Lily tu es une personne douce et gentille, jamais tu ne ferais de mal à quelqu'un. Elles avaient recommencé à marcher toutes les deux en silence jusqu'à ce que Lily pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et toi a tu une sœur?

- J'avais…elle est morte à un ans bien avant ma naissance. Marie avait baissé les yeux, mais continua. Elle n'était que ma demi sœur, mais pour moi elle est ma sœur. Mon père s'est occupé d'elle et l'a aimé comme sa propre fille, car son vrai père l'avait abandonné. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, elle avait l'air si merveilleuse. Elle aurait dû avoir 24 ans maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily.

Marie prit une grande respiration et commença.

-  Mon père l'avait fait garder car il devait aller travailler. Le gardien la faisait manger, lorsqu'elle est tombée de sa chaise. Et lui comme une sale ordure qu'il est, il l'a violé. Marie faisait de grands efforts pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se dérober d'une minute à l'autre. Mon père était fou de rage, alors il a retrouvé le gardien et l'a battu, il voulait lui faire ressentir la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour cet acte mon père a été mis en prison. Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Marie se laissa aller a sa tristesse. Il a dit qu'elle était morte sur le coup, mais peux tu croire qu'il y ait des gens aussi…aussi dégueulasse, monstrueux, affreux, immorals et sans cœur pour faire une telle chose à une enfant ? Lily se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, versant à son tour une larme face à la douleur qu'elle et sa famille pouvait ressentir, particulièrement son père, qui avait dû et qui devait encore supporter le poids de cette perte.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. Marie se défit de son étreinte et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. On devrait peut-être aller déjeuner, les filles doivent se demander où tu es, ça doit bien faire une heure que nous sommes partie.

- Où **_on_** est, tu veux dire.

- Si tu le dit.

- Et je le dis, allez vient. Lily lui sourie et la prit par la main l'entraînant dans un course jusqu'au château, laissant la tristesse derrière elles.

Quand elles arrivèrent elle fut étonnamment surprise de voir Anna et Julia assise avec les Maraudeurs.

- je te parie ce que tu veux, que c'est Julia qui a forcé Anna à s'asseoir avec eux, dit Lily en voyant la mine démoralisée d'Anna qui fixait la porte en essayant par la même occasion de se décoller de Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle finit par les remarquer, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Toute deux se rapprochèrent, Marie prit place au côté de Peter et Lily face à Anna en essayant de s'assoir, par la même occasion le plus loin possible de Potter, qui par manque de chance pour elle la vit et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de mal pour avoir un crétin pareil qui me colle comme mon ombre ? » pensa pour la millionième fois Lily.

- Salut Evans, ça va ? lui dit il joyeusement

- Mieux quand t'es pas là, répliqua t-elle fermement.

- Content de voir que t'as rien perdu de ta forme, répondit il d'un ton un peu brusque en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon hé bien maintenant tu peux dégager, parce que tu me pollues vraiment l'air.

- Laisse moi réfléchir…non.

- Depuis quand un crétin sait réfléchir?

- C'est vrai que c'est assez complexe quand tu es devant moi, répondit il d'un ton qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui ne fit que l'horripiler davantage.

- Ferme là un peu Potter, si c'est pour dire des idioties comme celle là. Ha mais c'est vrai j'avais oublier tous ce que tu dis est une idiotie  Potter, alors tu ferais bien de te la fermer tout court. James, qui s'était assit en face de Sirius se retourna vers lui.

- Et après ça tu vas encore dire que c'est moi l'antisociable qui commence la guerre.

 Le concerné lui répondit par un sourire.

- Ce que tu peux être énervant parfois.

- Moi je ne dirais pas juste parfois, je dirais tout le temps, intervint Anna.

- Je trouve que le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble » est bien vrai dans ce cas là. Potter est aussi débile que Black et Black est aussi arrogant et prétentieux que Potter, lança Lily.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- Bon hé bien on se revoit au cours de soin au créature magique au plus grand déplaisir de Lily.

- Tu me suit ? finit Lily en regardant Anna.

- Ouais. Et toutes deux se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

- Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ! Non mais quelle chipie ! Pas moyen d'être sociable avec elle sans qu'elle ne m'insulte, ragea James.

- Ha l'amour, si vous saviez comme vous êtes mignons à voir !

- Ferme là Patmol, je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fille.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

- Et toi avec Anna.

- C'est pas tes affaires. Bon vous venez sinon on va être en retard. Il se leva et tout le reste de la petite troupe en fit autant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent remarquer que le professeur Collins était déjà dehors. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent et qu'il commence son cours.(note de l'auteur : leur cours est en commun avec les Serpentards, mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'intérêt de le dire dans l'histoire.)

- Bonjour à tous chers élèves pour notre premier cour de l'année. Ce trimestre nous allons étudier trois créatures que vous devez tous connaîtrent. Suivez moi! Il se dirigea vers une petite parcelle de forêt inoccupée où reposait trois magnifiques bêtes. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elles et se retourna vers la classe. Ceci est un Griffon. Comme vous pouvez le constater il a une légère ressemblance avec l'Hippogriffe, la seule différence est que celui-ci est demi oiseau, demi lion. L'Hippogriffe qui est la deuxième créatures que nous allons observer est à demi oiseau, demi cheval, rappelez vous en. Et la troisième et non la moindre est un Sphinx, sa tête est celle d'un homme et son corps, celui d'un lion. Avez vous des questions ? Non, parfait ! Je voudrais avoir trois volontaires pour les monter !

-  Allez ne soyez pas timide ils mordent mais ne tuent pas, ils ont juste un mauvais caractère !

   Tous les élèves présents ou presque reculèrent de quelques pas.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler, ricana Sirius.

- Ouais et surtout que je serais bien étonné que tous les élèves s'en sortent indemnes, rigola à son tour James.

- Combien tu paries que personne ne voudra ? ajouta à son tour Peter.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, dit Remus d'une voix grave.

- Et pourquoi cela ? lui demanda James. Pour seule réponse il leva les yeux et pointa son doigt droit devant lui.

- Moi j'y vais, jubila Lily en regardant le Griffon de toute sa grandeur.

- Je te suis, dit Anna en regardant l' Hippogriffe. Et toi Julia?

- Non, mais vous êtes folles ! Moi je ne monte certainement pas sur cette chose, répliqua t-elle en pointant le Sphinx.

- Si tu n'y vas pas alors moi j'y vais, lança Marie en se positionnant à leur côté.

- Très bien mesdemoiselles, allez n'aillez pas peur venez, dit le professeur ravit que les trois jeunes filles veuillent bien tenter leur chance.

- Ho, mais qui à dit que nous avions peur ? répliqua froidement Anna. C'est elle la peureuse, finit t-elle en pointant Julia.

- Oui… bon approchez, je vais vous expliquer, écoutez toutes attentivement. Dirigez vous toutes très doucement vers eux et inclinez vous, tant qu'ils ne se seront pas incliné à leur tour vous ne bougez pas et si cela prend trop de temps vous reculez doucement vers nous, d'accord ? Toutes trois hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Bien alors s'il s'incline, vous vous rapprochez doucement de lui et le montez lentement et sans mouvements brusques. Maintenant allez-y.

Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers leur animal, mais à peine s'étaient elles présentées devant eux, qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à s'incliner. D'un mouvement rapide toutes trois s'inclinèrent le plus vite possible, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçue au reste de la classe et au professeur qui était figé sur place la bouche grande ouverte. Lily se dirigea d'un pas neutre vers l'animal, il était si beau avec sa fourrure chatoyante et ses merveilleux yeux bleus. Étrangement, cela la fit tout de suite penser James, à ses magnifiques cheveux noir de jais en bataille, à ses merveilleux yeux bleus électriques, à son magnifique torse muscl

« mais a quoi suis-je entrain de penser… je suis peut être malade en fin de compte. »

Elle caressa doucement la fourrure de l'animal et au grand étonnement de tous le Griffon se baissa pour la laisser monter.

- Merci mon ami. Pour toute réponse l'animal s'envola, bientôt suivit de ces compagnons.

Voilà mon 5e chapitre de terminer que je dédis **_a la mémoire de Roxane Dupuis_**

                                                                                      **1980-1981**

                                            **_fille et sœur aimé et chérie jusque dans la mort et encore bien au delà._**

Je dédie se mémorial a une amie chère et a sa famille qui sauront se reconnaître.

Pour la premières fois dans l'un de mes chapitres je demande quelque chose que tout les auteures demande…Reviews s'il vous plait, et si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez laisser un mots a mon amie et je me ferais un plaisir de lui donner. Je voulais aussi prendre l'occasion pour faire un sondage a mes lecteurs et revieweur. Qui voudrait que Lily frappe James? Et par la même occasion lequel des personnages de cette fics préférez vous?

Réponse au reviews :

**Gally :** salut ma puce! Merci pour tes deux reviews, sa ma fait plaisir de les recevoir. Et je suis heureuse de savoir que moi et luna on a réussi a te convaincre d'écrire une fics et on t'encourage de tous notre cœur. Moi aussi je t'aime ma téteuse, bizouuu.

**Hélène :** salut chouette!!(scuser je suis dans ma fase téteuse moi aussi lol) sa me fait plaisir que tu es adorée le chapitre 4, j'espère que tu vas aimer se chapitre aussi et un gros merci pour tes encouragement, bizouuuuu.

**Jamesie-Cass :** salut cocotte! Je te félicite tu es la seule qui c'est essayer pour ma question, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou non, tu vas avoir ta réponse en même temps que les autres. Un plus, j'ai très bien suivit ton résonnement et j'ai tout comprit! Enfin je te fais un gros bizou et je vais essayer de resté aussi bonne dans mes chapitres, si non meilleure.

**Agua :** salut ma deuxième cocotte adorée! Je suis désoler cette fois-ci c'est moi qui avait pas compris lol. Ouais, fait bien attention a tes chevilles parce que si tu continus ainsi, tu ne tiendras même plus dessus parce que tu n'est pas généreuse de me donner une review je le mérite avec tous le talent que j'ai.(moi je ne tien plus dessus depuis longtemps)loll joke. Allez bizou et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu pense de mon chapitre.

**Lunattica :**  na na  ni na nère. Salut mon amour cette fois-ci je ne t'ai pas refait le coût, je ne te l'ai pas envoyer tout court lol. Et c'est dommage que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas, j'aurais un peu la paix( loll je te niaise je t'aime comme tu es). Vive toi, pis je te ferais remarquer que je parle parfaitement en québécois c'est juste que j'ai pas tendance a sacré quand j'écrie, na! Ha et en passant ta review était minuscule. Gros bizou ma luna!

**Cc Johnson :** salut ma petite cécé d'amour! Sa me fait toujours plaisir quand tu me dit que tu aime mes chapitres, et t'inquiète je ne t'oublierais plus pour mes chapitres. Allez gros bizouuu.


	6. une première danse sous les étoiles

Salut!! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de ma princesse de glace et je voilais dire que j'ai un message **IMPORTANT **avant de commencé. Au début du chapitre les écriture en italique de James son tiré du One Shot de ma petite Cc Johnson. Je voulais aussi remercier grandement tous ceux qui on laisser un petit mots a mon amie sa lui a fait vraiment plaisir et elle vous remercie tous.  Maintenant vous pouvez arrêter de lire il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant :**_ Les personnage de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**

                                                       _Bonne Lecture A Tous !!_

**__**

**_Chapitre 6 _****_:_** Une première danse sous les étoiles

Les mois passaient et les saisons se succédaient. La douceur de l'automne avait fait place au froid hivernal, la seule chose qui ne changeait pas était la haine qu'elle ressentait pour moi. _Un mur de glace, une forteresse imprenable. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire, jamais entendue rire. Elle se nomme Lily Evans et je l'aime à en devenir fou. Cette fille la c'est un ange, une déesse. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillent comme les astres dans le ciel étoilé. Elle a une magnifique chevelure rousse flamboyante et une peau de porcelaine. Ma princesse, ma muse, ma venus. Chaque seconde loin de toi est une véritable torture. Je donnerais tous pour qu'un sourire illumine ton visage angélique. Quel lourd secret cache tu? Qu'est ce qui ta obligé a bâtir des murs autour de toi? Comment briser la glace? J'ai pourtant tout essayé, tout. Mais pour toi je suis toujours invisible. Pourquoi ne me voie tu pas? Pourtant je suis là, devant toi, mais non je ne compte pas, je crois que je n'existe même pas. Ouvre les yeux Lily, regarde autour de toi et tu verras que je suis là, pour toi. Ma bien aimée, ma dulcinée. Je serais prêt a tout pour toi. Je me battrai comme un preux chevalier, s'il le fallait je n'hésiterai pas à me sacrifier. Je braverais tout les dangers. Lily, tes yeux qui brillent tels des diamants m'ont envoûté, je suis ensorcelé. J'aimerais tout avouer. Si seulement j'osais, mais j'ai trop peur d'être ignoré, rejeté. Mais au font de moi, quelque chose me dit que nos destins doivent se croiser, que c'est notre destinée, qu'on est fait pour s'aimer. J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais à tous jamais._

 James referma doucement son journal.

« _Pourquoi m'évite tu cher ange, avant tu prenait goût à ces disputes que nous avions et bien que tu ne le disais pas, cela se reflétait dans tes émeraudes. Maintenant tu m'évite comme la peste._ _Que c'est il passé?_ »

James se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit étais tomber depuis peu et les étoiles brillait de mille feu dans le ciel bleu ténèbres le faisant penser son seule amour.

« _ Que dois-je faire? Ton visage est encré dans mon cœur et je ne peux le faire disparaître. Je ne peux t'oublier comme tu le fais pour moi et même si je le pouvait je ne voudrais pas. Mon cœur t'appartient, mais tu ne le sais et cela est mieux ainsi._ _Je devrai vivre dans l'ombre de mon amour pour toi, car même si je te l'avouerais tu me rejetterais car je ne suis rien a tes yeux._ »

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule le faisant sortir de ces pensées.

-  Tu viens James ? Remus nous attend, lui dit doucement Sirius.

- Oui…répondit t-il vaguement avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie et trouvèrent Remus seul dans la salle commune.

                                                    POINT DE VUE LILY

_Seule…Ce mot exprime tant de chose pour moi. Ce mot exprime ma vie toute entière jusqu'à maintenant. Malgré Anna, Marie et Julia, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je me sens complètement différente des autres. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui connaisse mon secret et c'est Anna, la seule en qui j'ai une confiance totale, la seule qui me donne le sourire, sauf peut être Marie. Mais elle c'est différent, elle pourrait faire sourire n'importe qui…tout est tellement différent. Je veux dire que pour la première fois de notre vie les gens semblent nous remarquer et je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très a l'aise. Tout ça c'est de la faute à Potter, si il nous avait laissé tranquille on en serait pas là, on serait en train de passer tranquillement notre septième année comme les autres, dans l'ignorance et l'inexistence. En parlant de lui, cela vas faire bientôt un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, à mon plus grand soulagement. Pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai décidé, je fais tout pour l'éviter et cela est mieux ainsi. Julia m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose, elle a dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui et quand je lui ai répondu que non elle dit qu'on ne dirait pas puisque je suis toujours en train de m'engueuler avec lui et que cela avait l'air de m'amuser, ce qui n' est pas tout à fait faux , mais jamais je ne l'avouerais à qui que se soit. Je ne peux pas être joyeuse ou prendre plaisir à quelque chose c'est contre ma nature autant pour ce que je suis que pour ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse alors que j'ai rendu des gens malheureux, cela est impensable._

- - Lily ? Appela la voix de Anna. La concerné cessa d'écrire et leva les yeux de son journal.

- - Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- - Est-ce que ça va ?

- - Oui, pourquoi ? 

- - Pour rien.

- - Si tu le dis, répondit elle interloquée.

 Anna s'assit à ses côté et toutes deux regardèrent les étoiles, pendant que Julia se reposait un peu dans l'herbe. Cela devait faire deux heures qu'elles étaient assises sous leur saule pleureur à regarder les étoiles scintiller, à entendre le doux bruit calme du lac et à sentir le vent leur caresser doucement la peau. Tout étais si reposant, si parfait, pour elles rien n'était plus beau que ces moments là. Elles étaient heureuses malgré tous les changement qu'elles avaient subis au cours du début d'année le seule point triste était que Marie avait refuser de venir.

- - Dites, les filles ça vous dirait de danser un peu ? Demanda Julia en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers une radio.(note de l'auteur : je sais sa l'existe pas dans leur monde, mais on va dire que oui et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'électricité, ni de câble.)

- - Ca me tente pas, dit Anna.

- - Allez viens, Lily lui saisit les mains et la tira pour qu'elle se lève.

- - Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle. Lily ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle commença à danser sur la chanson que Julia avait mis.

                                                                POINT DE VUE JAMES

James, Sirius et Remus marchaient tranquillement hors de pré au lard, Peter ayant préféré rester au château.

- - Ca vous dirais une petite balade dans la forêt interdite ? Proposa Remus.

- - Pourquoi pas, après tout on a rien à perdre, renchérit James.

- - Seulement si on va rendre une petite visite aux sirènes qui boisent les si beaux fonds de notre cher lac, dit malicieusement Sirius.

- - Tu changeras jamais Patmol, le réprimanda Remus.

- - Qu'est ce que tu veux j'y peux rien et elles m'adorent.

- - Ca c'est toi qui le dit, renchérit James.

- - Dit donc Cornedrue qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce soir, normalement tu es le premier partant après moi pour aller faire une trempette dans le lac de Poudlard, dit Sirius.

- - Rien, répondit il brusquement.

- - Je pense que notre cher Jamesie ne prend pas le fait que la belle Lily Evans l'évite et que malgré ses tentatives de poursuite il ne puisse jamais et je surligne bien le jamais, réussir à l'approcher à moins de dix mètres avant qu'elle ne se sauve et qu'il la perde de vue, répondit Remus.

 Pour seule réponse, James lui décrocha un regard noir.

 Il marchèrent encore quelques s'instants avant d'arriver sur la rive et que Sirius se fige.

- Sirius ? L'appela James. Le concerné ne répondit pas, lui et Remus se regardèrent interloqué par l'attitude de leur ami.

- Sirius!?! L'appela à son tour Remus.

- Hé ho y'a quelqu'un la dedans? Continua James en lui passant une main devant les yeux. Sirius se tourna brusquement vers lui, comme si il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

- - Hein quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- - Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Remus. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire avant de répondre.

- - Merveilleusement bien, puisque je viens de voir la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'ai été donner de voir.

- - Et peut on savoir ce qu'elle est ? Continua James.

- - C'est elle, lui répondit il en pointant son doigt devant lui. James tourna la tête la direction que pointait Sirius et il en eut le souffle coupé.

Anna se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, elle portait une longue jupe noire qui lui allait très bien, avec une camisole noir qui démontrait ses formes. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, son ami était littéralement fou de cette filles, jamais il n'avait réagit ainsi avec aucune autres, il était doux et gentil malgré le caractère entêté qu'il avait. Elle avait beau lui crier les insultes les plus cinglantes, il ne répondait jamais ou s'il le faisait, il n'était jamais méchant. Il fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était là, elle dansait au côté d'Anna sa longue chevelure rousse se mêlant à ses gestes, sa longue jupe rouge vint tournant autour d'elle gracieusement, son corset noir moulant ces formes, jamais il n'avait vue plus radieux. Son ange se tenait devant lui à seulement quelques mètres, à ce moment il aurait voulu la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait et ce soir elle était plus radieuse que jamais, un sourire éclatant rayonnait sur ces lèvres, il pouvait entendre d'ici son magnifique rire cristallin, non rien n'était plus beau qu'elle à ce moment. Lentement il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite et se cacha dans les buissons pour mieux l'observer. Depuis un mois, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle et depuis sept ans c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire.

- - Cornedrue, mais qu'est ce que tu fais, on va se faire repérer, se plaignit Sirius. James lui fit signe se taire.

- - Tu es avec moi ou non  Lui demanda t-il. Sirius laissa apparaître un sourire.

- - Bien sur, répondit il le regard malicieux.

- - Et toi Remus? le concerné leva les yeux devant lui, regardant les filles pendant quelques seconde puis tourna la tête vers James.

- - Toujours. Tous les trois sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent sans bruit vers les filles.  

 ( note de l'auteure : ok ici je vais alterner les points de vue en commençant par celui de Lily 

 Danser et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la joie d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard avec ses amies. Elle dansait doucement avec Anna, elles se sourirent et se donnèrent un élan pour tourner, tourner et tourner encore. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la rattraper, une main avait doucement attrapé sa main levé tandis que l'autre s'étais tranquillement posé sur sa taille. Lily leva les yeux et put voir qu'elle était dos à la personne, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Sirius stopper Anna en l'attrapant par la taille et quelque pas plus loin Remus marcher calmement derrière Julia et lui murmurer doucement a l'oreille la faisant sursauter et se retournée vivement. « Je vous en pris fait que ça ne soit pas lui, faite que ça ne soit pas lui » pensa Lily suppliante.

Faire le vide, ne plus penser à rien, oublier ce qui l'entoure et danser. Elle sourit doucement à Lily, celle-ci faisant de même, elles se donnèrent mutuellement un élan et tournèrent. Elle se sentait si légère, sa jupe suivant les mouvement qu'elle faisait, elle adorait cela. Elle continuait de tourner sans se préoccuper du reste lorsqu'une pression se fit sur sa taille la stoppant. Elle se retourna vivement et la personne lui prit la mais commençant à la faire danser.

Elle regardait ses amies danser, tout était si parfait ce soir. Elle vit Anna et Lily se donner un élan pour tourner, puis sans prévenir James et Sirius sortir de nul part les stoppant. Mais que faisait il la? Elle sourit voyant l'air surpris de ces deux amies. Un coup de vent fit virevolter ces cheveux doucement et un souffle chaud de mêla a lui.

- - Veux tu danser ? Lui murmura une voix calme et douce la faisant sursauter.

 Julia se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur qui lui tandit la main en lui souriant gentiment. Elle répondit doucement à son sourire et déposa sa main dans la sienne et tous deux commencèrent à danser sur la chanson qui débutait.

Son souffle s'accéléra, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir avoir la réponse à sa question. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit demi tour. Elle se figea, il était la, c'était lui. Il reprit doucement sa main et commença à la faire danser. « Pourquoi lui? » Se demanda t-elle désespéré. Elle se décida à lever les yeux et croisa les siens. Ils étaient bleus, du plus magnifique des bleus qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Lily se sentit rougir face au regard qu'il lui lançait, elle n'aurait put dire ce qu'il exprimait à ce moment là, mais elle crut se noyer a l'intérieur. Elle devait encore rêver, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Elle dansait dans les bras du garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, non elle ne le détestait pas bien au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres qui venait de s'entre ouvrirent.

- - Pourquoi? Demanda t-il. Elle releva ses yeux vers les siens pouvant maintenant apercevoir une lueur de tristesse. Pourquoi me fuis tu? demanda t-il la voix rauque montrant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- - Je ne puis faire autrement.

- - Que veux tu dire ? Elle baissa les yeux.

- - Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il lâcha sa main et la glissa sous son menton le relevant.

- - Alors explique moi…murmura t-il la voix lourde de tristesse.

 Leur danse devint de plus en plus lente et son visage se rapprocha doucement du sien, lentement sans aucun mouvement brusque. Lily était paralysée, ne savant plus que faire, elle regarda une dernière fois dans ses yeux cherchant quelque chose qui l'aiderait à le repousser, mais rien seul du chagrin, du désir et de l'espoir y étaient gravé. Alors doucement, tout doucement elle ferma les yeux et le laissa se rapprocher. Elle sentait à présent son souffle chaud près d'elle et son cœur battre la chamade. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à présent et tranquillement, doucement le bout de ses lèvres touchèrent aux siennes, puis avec plus d'assurance il les déposa complètement contre les siennes et naquit un doux baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. 

Elle le regardait avec un regard d'incompréhension. Que faisait t-il là ? Pourquoi était il ici ? Elle chercha la réponse dans ses beau yeux d'un bleu profond, elle aurait temps voulu s'y noyer à cette instant. Ils était si doux, jamais elle ne les avait vue ainsi et pour la première fois de sa vie elle pu y voire des reflet d'un bleu nuit. Il était si beau et si gentil, elle aurait voulu lui lancer une réplique cinglante pour qu'il la lâche, mais elle n'en fut pas capable, elle était si bien, jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité, aussi parfaite. Il rapprocha doucement sa tête de la sienne et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

- - Tu es merveilleuse, lui murmura t-il. A se moment son teint si blanc prit une tinte rouge.

- - Merci, répondit elle dans un souffle.

Sirius redressa la tête et posa son regard dans ses yeux bleu, il glissa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds et lui prit doucement la nuque la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Anna ne savait plus quoi faire, au contact de sa main dans ses cheveux elle c'était crut fondre, elle avait sentit ses jambes la lâcher quelques secondes. Il avait toujours été si gentil, si doux et attentionné même lorsqu'elle faisait tout pour l'éloignée. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Anna remarqua que la lueur de malice qu'il avait habituellement avait disparue, de la joie brillait à la place de celle-ci, ainsi que de la tendresse. Il commençait a rapprocher leurs deux visages, son souffle se faisait plus présent. Elle commençait à sentir la panique monter en elle, jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été aussi proche, on aurait pu entendre les battements de son cœur à cent à la ronde. La mains de Sirius remonta tranquillement le long de son dos alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent, que leurs souffles ne faisait plus qu'un. Elle remonta tranquillement ces mains le long de ces bras, puis de ces épaules jusqu'à ce que ces bras s'entre croise autour de sa nuque. Un sentiment fort qu'elle n'avait ressentit avec personne monta en elle, il la possédait entièrement, des papillons voltigeaient furieusement dans son ventre la faisait presque souffrir. Leurs lèvre n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètres lorsqu'il lui murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible deux mots.

- - Je t'aime.

Julia était serrée contre Remus. Jamais elle n'aurait crut que son rêve se réaliserait. Il était si doux, si gentil à l'ordinaire, il était si parfait et si merveilleux et extraordinaire. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui il ne la tenait pas, il l'effleurait c'était a peine si il lui tenait la main. Julia releva la tête et vit que Remus ne la regardait pas, il regardait ailleurs. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où il le posait et son cœur fit un bon, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lily, il aimait Lily. Son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, le seule homme par lequel elle ait vraiment été attiré était fou de sa meilleur amie. Si au moins ça avait été Anna, elle ne l'avait jamais tellement aimé et elle était sur que s'en était réciproque pour elle, mais au moins elle aurait pu lui en vouloir. Mais là, tout était différent la seule personne qui pour elle était sa meilleur amie venait de lui voler sans s'en rendre compte l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait son sang bouillir en elle, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il l'aimer elle, cette petite miss parfaite ?!? Elle se recula doucement de lui, elle le sentit revenir à la réalité et la regarder, mais elle s'en fichait à présent. Elle se décolla entièrement de lui et se retourna.

- - Julia ? L'interpella t-il.

- - Oui, répondit elle faiblement.

- - Est ce que ça va ?

- - Ho oui, tout va à merveille j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête alors je vais rentrer, répondit elle dans un fausse élan de gaité.

- - Veux-tu que je te raccompagne?

- - Non! Non, ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude et puis je ne suis plus une petite fille maintenant, refusa t-elle en se retournant avec un magnifique sourire vers lui. Bon hé bien bonne nuit.

- - Oui à toi aussi, répondit il vaguement en reposant son regard sur Lily. Elle partit vers le château en silence.

       « oh ne t'inquiète pas je sens que je vais passer une très bonne nuit » ha, ha ricana t-elle.

Remus les regardait danser lorsqu'il vit James se rapprocher de Lily et celle-ci se laisser faire. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant cela. Lorsque leur bouche se rencontrèrent, il sentit une larme rouler doucement le long de sa joue. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, il en avait pris la décision lui même lorsqu'il avait su que James était fou amoureux de Lily, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il détourna la tête ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps leur vue. Il savait qu'il aurait pu avoir sa chance avec Lily, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué penser l'aimer, il l'avait repoussé à contre cœur pour son ami et depuis il terrait les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Jamais il n'avait avoué a qui que ce soit l'existence de ces sentiment pour elle et jamais il ne le ferait, c'était son fardeau et il le traînerait sans remords. Il tourna les talons et partit lui aussi vers le château ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage.

Ses lèvres étaient si douce, jamais elle n'avait était si bien. « NON! » Pensa t-elle alarmé, « non » elle ne devait pas être bien, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse. Lily se recula brutalement de James, celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le gifla fortement.

- - Je t'interdit de recommencer ! Lui cria t-elle.

James sentit le désespoir reprendre possession de lui. Quelques secondes plutôt il était le garçon le plus heureux au monde et maintenant il n'était plus rien, son ange venait de le repousser et le regardait avec colère.

- - Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de moi!

Lily recula puis courut vers le château, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, elle souffrait d'avoir du le repousser, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle et encore aujourd'hui elle venait de faire mal à quelqu'un, mais cette fois c'était différent c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, laissant la douleur disparaître avec elle.

Anna qui s'était éloigner de Sirius regarda James avec tristesse. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- - Je suis désolée… lui murmura t-elle.

 Puis elle se rendit près de l'arbre, saisit le petit livre dans lequel Lily écrivait quelques minutes plus tôt et partit son tour vers le château en leur lançant un dernier regard désolé. Sirius se rapprocha de James et lui prit l'épaule a son tour.

- - Ca te dirais qu'on ailles faire un tour, lui demanda t-il.

-

- - Pourquoi pas ? répondit -il.

Quelques minute plus tard on pouvait remarquer par les vitres de Poudlard un chien et un cerf courir vers la forêt interdite laissant le désespoir de l'humain derrière eux.

VOILÀ mon chapitre 6 est terminer et j'espère que ceux qui m'avait dit que sa ne leur dérangeraient ou qu'ils aimeraient que Lily frappe James son combler!! Je voulais aussi vous dire un dernier petit message que j'avais oublier de vous dire en haut. Le chapitre 7 risque de venir plus tard que les autres parce que ma correctrice par en voyage et je vous préviens vous n'avez pas le droit de lui en vouloir mais par contre vous avez le droit de lui souhaiter de très belle vacances. Maintenant réponse au reviews et n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaire sur se chapitre sa me ferais très plaisir.

**Sarah Black :** Je te remercie beaucoup et sa me fait vraiment plaisir que tu adore ma fics.

**Kritari :** je te remercie toi aussi, c'était gentil de ta part de me laisser ce petit mot.

**Gally :** Salut ma puce!! J'espère que tu passe de belle vacances en se moments et que les autres ne te mène pas la vie dur si non je m'en vas les actionnés lol je deviens un peu sauvage. Je crois que d'entre toute les reviews que je ressoie ses la tienne et celle de Luna qui me font toujours le plus plaisir, surtout quand tu me dis d'aussi belle chose. Ta review ma vraiment faite chaud au cœur, mais a ma faite rire aussi. Si le lien qu'on a par ordinateur c'est de se voir tout les jours quand tes pas au camp et de se parler en pleine face je vois c'est quoi avoir un autre lien pour toi loll -. Et j'espère que tu vas trouvé mon chapitre 6 parfait. Je t'ambrasse fort ma belle et j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu passe de belle vacances!

**Jamesie-cass :** Merci, Merci, Merci sa ma fait vraiment plaisir que tu laisse un petit mots pour mon amie et elle aussi te remercie beaucoup. Et encore merci pour les compliment que tu as faite sur mon chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vas autant te plaire si non plus et je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce que tu as dit sur Marie et j'approuve grandement ton choix pour elle. Et pour la réponse a la question tu devrais la savoir bientôt.

**Helene :** Merci, Merci, Merci a toi aussi pour le petit mot que tu a laisser pour mon ami elle te remercie beaucoup toi aussi. Et pour en savoir plus sur ma fics il va falloir que tu attende(je sais c'est chien lol). Trouve tu que Lily avait une bonne raison pour frapper James? Bon et bien je t'embrasse fort et encore un gros merci car c'est vraiment ton petit mot qui lui a fait le plus plaisir(sans vouloir offensé les autres qui on été très gentil de lui en laisser un).

**Lunattica :** Salut mon amour! Ok j'ai vraiment été baveuse avec toi dans ma dernière réponse au review et je m'en excuse ton autre review n'était pas mini lol. Et non je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :il morde mais ne tu pas loll j'adore cette réplique. Et tu peux continuer a dire ce que tu veux de Julia je m'en fou littéralement et tu le ferrais pareille de toute façon loll tel que je te connais. Et je pense que tu as ta réponse maintenant sur comment les gens vont réagire pour Roxane. Et dernière chose je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi James a eu la trouille comme les autres lol et il était con de rire de la gueule des autres après. Je t'embrasse fort, fort, fort.

**Agua :** salut ma petite Agua! J'espère que Lily na pas frapper trop fort James a ton goût loll, pour moi c'était juste correcte . Et je me doutais quelque peu que tu n'avait plus de cheville, mais une question : comment tu fais pour marcher de bord? Loll scuser  sa a été plus fort que moi.     


	7. première neige

TADA!!Voici mon chapitre 7. Je suis désoler du retard, mais j'ai de bonne raison j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Et je voulais vous avertir que si il y a des fautes c'est normal. Maintenant le message ennuyant du chapitre que personne ne lie. : **_Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**

**_ Bonne lecture a tous!!!_**

**Chapitre 7** : première neige

Marie était tranquillement assise près de la fenêtre et regardait au dehors, de la ou elle était assise elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses amies. Elle avait refuser d'aller avec eu prétextant être fatiguer, mais c'était toute autre chose. Bien que beaucoup gens l'ignorais, elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait remarqué les regards noirs de Julia qui démontrait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Alors s'en se faire prier elle avait refuser, mais elle était tout de même malheureuse de ne pouvoir être avec ses trois seules amies…ou plutôt deux. Marie avait bien vue que la première fois ou Julia l'avait aperçu elle l'avait tout de suite mépriser, mais cela était très compréhensible, elle avait eu peur comme tout le monde. Peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, peur qu'elle ne lui vole sa place, bref peur d'être rejeter par Lily, qui étais surment la seule entre elle et Anna qui l'aimait. Marie n'aurait su dire pourquoi Anna ne l'aimait pas, mais juste au premier coup d'œil sa c'était vue et la seule raison qui lui était venu a l'esprit était qu'elle se méfiait d'elle, enfin c'est ce que ses yeux avait exprimer. Pourquoi cela restait un mystère, mais à la voir Julia représentait une menace pour elles et tout ceux qui les entouraient. Marie reporta son regard sur son livre, jamais elle ne c'était autant ennuyer normalement elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir être tranquille, sans personne pour la déranger, mais la c'était différent et elle n'avait le goût de rien. Son regard dévia de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elles étaient toute ravissante se soir, Lily portait un magnifique bustier noir (note de l'auteur : corset pour ceux qui préfère) qui la mettait en valeur dont les corde se croisait à l'arrière et une longue jupe rouge vin qui lui descendait en bas des pied s'attachant elle aussi a l'arrière. Anna elle portait une jolie camisole noire qui démontrait ses formes et ses yeux de cristal et une longue jupe noire médiévale. Quand à Julia elle portait une petite jupe couleur améthyste lui arrivant un peu en haut des genoux et une jolie blouse couleur lilas qui s'agençait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux et qui faisait ressortir ses formes et ses cheveux d'un noir d'ancre. Marie poussa un long soupire.

- Est ce que ça va? Demanda une douce voix derrière elle. Marie resta figée quelque seconde surprise que quelqu'un ne lui adresse la parole, puis se tourna lentement pour apercevoir derrière elle le garçon de ses pensées.

- Heu…oui, oui tout va bien, réussi t-elle à articuler. Peter Pettigrow se devant elle plus beau que jamais.

Ses cheveux d'apparence terne et court à l'habitude avaient allongés et avait un éclat brillant, tous les kilos qu'il avait en trop c'était désormais volatilisé et laissait paraître les muscles qu'il cachait. Son visage n'était plus aussi bouffie, mais gardait cette expression enfantine si craquante et ses yeux brun exprimait de la joie et de l'inquiétude désormais toute la peur qui les avait emplis si longtemps c'était dissipé.

- Tu es sur? Les yeux de Marie s'adoucir face a la gentillesse du jeune homme et elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire.

- Oui j'en suis sur, c'est juste que je m'ennuie.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amies alors?

- Parce que je me serais sentie de trop et toi?

- Et bien il voulait aller se promener et moi j'ai préférer resté ici et te voyant seule je me suis dit que si sa ne te dérangeait pas je pourrais peut être te tenir compagnie… répondit il quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Et bien sa me ferais plaisir Pettigrow.

- Ho je t'en pris appelle moi Peter.

- D'accord Peter, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et hum est-ce que moi je peux t'appeler Marie? Demanda t-il en baissant la tête.

- Sa me ferais grandement plaisir. Peter releva la tête laissant voir la légère teinte de rose de ses joues et fit un grand sourire qui démontrait tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Tu veux t'assoire demanda t-elle en pointant le banc face à elle.

- Je me disait qu'on pourrait plus tôt aller s'asseoir près du feu il fait plus chaud…hasarda t-il.

- D'accord! Marie déposa doucement son livre sur la table et se leva pour se diriger vers le grand fauteuil rouge à la suite de Peter. Marie ne s'avait pas trop comment réagir, lui il avait l'air si serein a regarder les flammes crépité dans la cheminer, c'est même flammes qui se reflétais dans ses beau cheveux blond qui lui tombait quelque peu devant les yeux. En regardant de plus près les trait fin de son visage Marie pue apercevoir de minuscule tache de rousseur presque inexistante. Ses lèvre s'ouvrir soudain et il détourna la tête vers elle, elle se mit à rougir, mais ne quitta pas son regard pour autant.

- Est-ce que tu as des amies, je veux dire autres que Lily, Anna et Julia? Demanda t-il.

- Non, répondit elle franchement.

- Et sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi?

- Se n'est pas que je ne le veux pas c'est que je ne peux pas. Aux yeux de tout le monde je suis invisible alors a quoi bon essayer et puis de toute façon une personne ma remarquer et a souvent été la pour moi comme moi j'ai été la pour elle quand elle en avait vraiment de besoin.

- Et qui est elle?

- Une des seules qui peux me comprendre et qui aurait pu me voir. Lily Evans, répondit elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est une des seules? Marie se mit à rire de son petit rire d'enfant mélodieux, ce qui fit sourire Peter. Pourquoi rie tu? Marie réussit à stopper quelque peu son rire pour pouvoir lui répondre.

- Tu pose temps de question que cela en est drôle on dirais que tu veux connaître ma vie entière et tous ce qui l'entour. Peter se mit à regarder les yeux de Marie plus profondément, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme et son regard ne pus que s'adoucir encore plus.

- Tes yeux brille d'une telle joie que cela en est déconcertant et même hallucinant, je n'aurais jamais crue qu'une personne pouvait être si heureuse, tu aurait pu être la plus laide fille sur terre que tu en aurait été la plus belle pareille. Tu es d'une t-elle gentillesse et d'une t-elle douceur qu'on se demande comment personne na pu te remarquer pendant toute ces années, je n'ai jamais vue cela avant toi. Tu as l'aire si fragile et pourtant tu es une des plus forte et des plus courageuse femme que je connaisse, tu n'as pas reculé une seule seconde face au sphinx et pourtant tout le monde aurait pu croire que tu aurais été la dernière à vouloir y monter.

- Il faut croire que les apparences son souvent trompeuse, répondit elle en faisant tout pour apaiser le brasier qui lui enflammait les joues. Mais pour en revenir à ta question du début, c'est que Lily est différente des autres, elle crois qu'elle est invisible et c'est en quelque sorte vrai, la seule autre personne qui j'ai l'impression aurait pu me voir si elle avait porter attention aurait été Anna car elle est pareille a Lily, mais elle ne porte pas attention a son entourage et se fiche totalement des gens pour qui elle n'a pas plus l'impression d'exister et toute deux on peur de leur sentiment, peur de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un et que les même problème se répète…

- Quel problème?

- Sa tu vois je ne peux te le dire car même moi je ne devrait pas être au courant.

- Alors est-ce que tu penses que cela se pourrait que Lily ressente quelque chose pour James et Anna pour Sirius?

- Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais oui, il se pourrait fort bien que Lys ressente quelque chose pour James et il se pourrait encore plus fortement que Anna ressente quelque chose pour Sirius, mais tu voix je ne peux aller plus loin dans mes affirmation.

- Tu pense que cela est du au hasard qu'il se soit rencontré? Lui demanda Sincèrement Peter.

- Tu sais ma mère disait toujours que le hasard n'existait pas et que si quelque chose devait se produire alors cela allait arriver sans que personne ne puisse rien n'y faire. Que se soit un grand changement ou un minuscule cela pouvait avoir un impacte grandissant sur le futur.

- Ta mère doit être une personne extraordinaire pour pensé ainsi, s'exclama t-il.

- Elle l'était…C'était une grande chrétienne d'ou mon nom d'ailleurs et une mère merveilleuse, elle na jamais regretter la mort des gens, justement pour cette raison. Elle est née en sainte et est morte en sainte, jamais ma mère na commis de pêcher. Tout le monde l'adorait et elle créait les miracles autour d'elle, on ne pouvait que l'aimer ne jamais la détester.

- Comme toi, dit Peter. Marie poussa un léger rire.

- J'adorais être comme elle, mais je ne suis pas comme elle.

- Oui tu l'es, juste de la façon d'on tu me parle d'elle prouve que tu es comme elle, a quelque différence près car aucun être humain n'es pareille à l'autre. Écoute Marie tu es une personne merveilleuse et tu ferais tout pour aider les autres.

- Comment peux tu affirmer cela tu ne me connais même pas? lui dit elle en levant ses yeux d'or vers lui. Peter eu pour seule réaction de sourire et de s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Parce que je te connais plus que tu ne peux le croire. Et au risque de me répéter, je sais que tu es douce et gentille et que tu te soucie du monde autour de toi bien que parfois il te blesse sans s'en rendre compte, mais tu ne dis rien et tu continu comme si de rien n'était. Et tu veux savoir comment je le sais, parce que cette gentillesse ma frapper en toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vue… et…et c'est pour cette raison…que…Peter pris une grande respiration et baissa la tête.

- Que, l'encouragea Marie. Elle sentie l'hésitation qu'il ressentait, puis l'once de courage qui le poussa à continuer.

- Que j'ai eu le coup de foudre au premier regard que j'ai poser sur toi…que je suis tomber immédiatement amoureux de toi et que aucun doute ne ces imposé, que je savais immédiatement que jamais je pourrais ressentir sa pour une autre personne et cela ma donner envie de changer. Tu vois ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est pour toi que j'y suis arriver, pour être beau a tes yeux pour que toi aussi tu m'aime en retour. Il se décida enfin à relever la tête pour voir des larmes déferler le long des joues de ça bien aimer sur son sourire rayonnant. Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras et le serra contre elle.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tous sa pour moi Peter je t'aimais déjà comme tu étais et chaque jour tu étais plus cher à mes yeux et jamais sa n'en aurait été autrement même si tu serais resté comme tu étais. Je t'aime. Peter su ce qu'était le bonheur a cette instant, car jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en cette instant. Marie se desserras un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Marie, lui souffla t-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Peter. Ces mots étaient si doux a entendre de sa bouche.

Il desserra l'étreinte de l'une de ses pour la glisser le long de sa joue et pour finir par la glisser dans ses soyeux cheveux mauve et lui prendre la nuque. Leur visage se rapprochèrent peu a peu et Marie glissa un de ses bras derrière son coup et son autre main le long de sa nuque et naquit leur premier baiser, il baiser tendre et fougueux que tout deux sur apprécier a sa juste valeur sans en demander plus. Ils se desserrèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur et Marie pris la parole.

- J'avais toujours crue que les miracles n'arrivaient que lors de la première neige, s'exclama Marie.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Que pour moi tout les miracles qu'y on pus arriver dans ma vie son arriver lors de la première neige.

- Et bien peut être que tu n'as pas tort dit Peter en lui pointant la fenêtre. Le sourire de Marie se mit alors à rayonné et elle couru vers celle-ci.

- C'est mervei…Marie fut soudainement coupé par l'ouverture de portrais de la salle commune. Elle se retourna pour voir une Lily en pleure surgir à toute vitesse. Lily! S'exclama t-elle.

La concerner se stoppa nette et regarda ce qui se passait. Devant elle se tenait un Peter qui la regardait déconcerter et une Marie qui la regardait interrogativement, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention étais la main…cette main qui était posé sur la taille de son amie. La main de Peter était posé sur la taille de Marie. Cette information avait une grande misère à rentré dans l'esprit de Lily.

- Je suis désoler, je vous ai déranger…dit elle sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait ou plutôt sans vraiment vouloir comprendre. Puis elle repartie a courir en montant quatre à quatre les marche du dortoir des filles.

- Il faut croire qu'il n'y à pas que des miracles qui se produise lors des premières neige, dit il en se détournant vers Marie qui avait porter son regard vers la fenêtre.

- C'est la que tu trompe mon cher… répondit elle pensivement en regardant un cerf et un chien courir vers la forêt interdite ne se souciant plus de ce qui les entourait et oubliant tout leur problème derrière eux. C'est la que tu te trompes.

Voilà pour le chapitre sept j'espère qu'ils vous a plus même pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas grandement Peter ou qui n'aime pas trop se couple tout simplement. Sincèrement moi je l'ai affectionne beaucoup et j'ai beaucoup aimer mon chapitre, mais comme on dit les goûts son dans la nature alors vous seriez gentils, gentilles de me laisser une petite reviews sur ce que vous en penser. Je vous embrasse tous très fort!

Marie-lune…. Ben non j'ai pas oublier répondre a mes supers reviweurs.

**_Sadesirius_****_ : _**Je te remercie pour ta review, sa me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie ma fic. J'espère que se chapitre ta plus.

**_Sen Mist_****_ :_** Ta review ma fait grand plaisir et je ne veux pas paraître méchante en disant cela, mais je dois avouer que j'ai rie quand je l'ai lue. Dans tout les cas sa me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te fasse autant d'effet. J'espère que tu as aimer se chapitre.

**_Kritari_****_ :_** Merci pour tes compliments sur ma fic sa me fait plaisir et je suis d'accord avec toi pour plaindre James même si il le mérite de temps en temps je suis quelque peu dur avec lui. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose je plein vraiment Remus je m'en veux un peu beaucoup pour lui, mais bon sa fait partie de l'histoire.

**_Jamesie-cass_****_ :_** Merci pour tes compliment encore une fois, cela fais toujours plaisir de les entendes…ou plutôt de les lires. Et tu vas être heureuse de savoir que tu risques de connaître un peu plus d'indice sur la réponse dans mon prochain chapitre loll.

**_Helene_****_ :_** Coucou ma petite Helene! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es trouvé mon chapitre super moi aussi je l'ai beaucoup aimer alors est ce que le deuxième est toujours ton préférer lol. J'espère sincèrement que se chapitre va te plaire lui aussi!

**__****_Skyblack_****_ : _**Ouais je suis du même avis que toi pour Lily, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va bientôt le réaliser même si sa va être un peu dure. Pour ce qui est de Julia je peux rien te dire, mais je vais t'avouer quelle net pas mon personnage préférer, mais je ne veux pas en dire plus. Pour ta question Peter et Marie je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre lolll la réponse a été assez explicite dans se chapitre. Et oui je trouve que Peter est attachant quand il est plus jeune, c'est pourquoi j'ai été gentille avec lui dans cette fic. Enfin j'espère que se chapitre ta plus.

**_Gally_****_ :_******enfin j'attendais ta review avec impatience, je suis tellement contente que tes vacances se soit bien passer! Contente que mon chapitre tes plus et sa ne me dérange aucunement que ta review soit plus petite d'autant quelle soit la loll. Moi aussi je t'aime fow fow.

**_Selene_****_ ou Lyla-chan :_** Merci pour ta review et je voulais te souhaiter bonne fête très en retard lol. Sincèrement je suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le faite que Lily et Anna son des, on va resté polie même si j'avais comprit le fond de ta penser et oui tes sadique pour dire des chose comme sa loll parce que moi j'oserais pas je l'ai adore. Et si Anna est mauvaise avec Julia c'est qu'elle a de bonne raison et se n'est pas parce qu'elle est amie avec les Maraudeurs, elle s'en fou totalement. Il y a aussi que Lily ne dit pas juste qu'elle n'a pas le droit au bonheur parce qu'elle a fait souffrir des gens, il y a une autre raison que tu comprendras plus tard. Et j'ai pu… hum, remarquer que tu n'aimais vraiment pas Anna, mais si elle est comme elle est c'est qu'il y aussi une raison et même plus qu'une que tu sauras plus tard encore lol. Bref je suis pas sur que tu vas plus apprécier Anna malgré cela, mais j'espère que tu pourras au moins la supporté.

**_Lunattica_****_ :_** Merci mon amour pour ta review habituel lol. Et tu sais quoi toi aussi, je n'ai jamais douté que tu avais aimer mon tit bout Sirius Anna, je l'ai fait juste pour toi. Pis essaye pas de faire comme si tu culpabilisait pour James, tu aime sa le voir souffrir tu le dit toi-même c'est un mec alors il va s'en remettre lolll et il y a Harry a la fin. Lolll Et tes vraiment chienne avec Julia de rire de sa gueule, mais ta raison c'est aussi chien pour Remus, mais lui ces pas drôle alors le premier qui rie grrrr…loll scuser sa ma prit. Et ta ben raison que sa va devenir de plus en plus chien pour lui en plus a cause des autres...Je le plein sérieusement je suis vraiment méchante. Mais je vais peut être pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui j'en suis pas sur. Et oui c'est à peu près sa, Lily et Anna déconnait avant que les gars n'arrivent. Oui tu l'as dit très souvent que tu emmerdais Julia loll et même plus que sa. Ironie du sort y'en a qui l'aime toi tu l'as méprise loll.

**_Cc_****_ Johnson :_** Je suis encore désoler ma cécé, mais c'était vraiment trop long je pouvais plus attendre pour se chapitre. Mais a part sa je suis vraiment contente que tu es pu me laisser un petite review avant ton départ c'était vraiment gentil. Sa ma fais très plaisir que tu me dises que mon chapitre étais super comme toujours et oui c'était vraiment triste. Enfin j'espère que tu as passé de belle vacances.


	8. Quand le mauvais sort s'acharne

Bonjours a tous me revoici pour le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plairas parce que j'ai voulu me dépêcher de faire un autre chapitre avant la rentré. Petit message poche habituel : **_Les_****_ personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne. _**Et je voulais dire un gros merci à ma petite Cécé qui a corrigé mon chapitre.

**_Bonne lecture à tous !!!_**

**Chapitre 8**** : **Quand le mauvais sort s'acharne

Le dimanche matin Lily se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. La nuit dernière avait été trop mouvementée pour elle. Ses amies étaient venues la voir, mais elle les avait délibérément repoussé. Elle ne voulait, ni voir, ni entendre qui que ce soit, elle voulait juste rester seule. C'est ainsi que Lily passa sa journée, clouée dans son lit à l'abri de tous regards, quand la semaine débuta elle ne parla que très peu aux autres et évita tout particulièrement James. Anna, elle déprimait. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Marie et les Maraudeurs ce qui n'étais pas triste, mais ce n'était pas Lily. La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement entre les cours et ses tentatives pour approcher Lily, mais maintenant elle se retrouvait seule en ce Vendredi 7 décembre assise dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune à regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminer. Cela devait bien faire une heure lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Anna sursauta et se retourna vers la personne, Sirius se tenait près d'elle et la regardait.

- Qui a-t-il? Lui demanda t-elle

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela. Ça fait une heure que tu es assise toute seule là à déprimer, ce que tu fais depuis une semaine d'ailleurs, lui répondit il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Quoi alors on a même plus le droit de déprimer en paix dans se pays!

- Hey tout doux la tigresse je ne voulais pas t'énerver je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. (N.d.A. : Bon ok j'avoue que je donne un indice la, même un très gros, mais bon pour ceux qui non pas compris,….vous le saurez plus tard lollll)

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien! Lui cria t-elle en se levant. Ma meilleure amie m'évite totalement pour je ne sais quelle raison, Julia elle est en train de virer folle pour je ne sais quelle autre raison elle aussi et moi-même je suis en train de déprimer et de devenir Folle par-dessus le marché ! Alors pardonne moi, mais NON je ne vais pas bien! Sur ses deniers mots elle se retourna pour partir, mais Sirius lui prit le poignet et la retourna vers lui de façon à la prendre dans ses bras. Anna se laissa faire et pour la première fois depuis des années elle se laissa pleurer. Sirius en roula plus fortement ses bras autour d'elle de façon à la réconforter, comme si il voulait la protéger de tout danger avant de passer un doigt sous son menton pour relevé sa tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-il doucement. Pourquoi refuse-tu de reparler de Samedi soir ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien a dire…souffla t-elle

- Au contraire il y a tout à dire et tu le sais. Anna secoua la tête et s'écarta de lui en profitant pour baisser la tête et fuir son regard.

- Non…Car se soir la, il n'y aurait rien dû se passer et malgré cela je ne peux pas pour des raisons personnelles. Alors s'il te plait oublie. Elle partie en courrant, mais se heurta à James qui la souleva pour la laisser tomber sur le fauteuil rouge.

- J'ai à vous parlez, dit il sérieusement.

POINT DE VUE LILY

Lily avait quitté son dortoir très tôt ce matin là, comme elle n'avait pas cours elle avait revêtue des vêtement moldus dont un pantalon noir et un t-shirt de même couleur caché sous un gros coton ouater. (Note de l'auteur : deviné il est quel couleur loll)

Lorsque le soleil fut monté assez haut, Lily en déduit que midi se rapprochait alors elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, il lui fallait vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensif et de gentil à qui parler. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de sa cabane et le demi Géant lui répondit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ha tiens bonjour ma petite Lily comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Pour tout te dire pas très bien et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler, dit elle piteusement.

- Hé bien rentre ne reste pas dehors tu risque d'attraper froid. Il se tassa légèrement pour la laisser passer et sans attendre elle franchit le pas de la porte. Assied toi et raconte moi ce qui se passe, lui dit gentiment Hagrid en se dirigant vers sa théière. Lily s'assit doucement et commença à tout lui raconter pendant qu'il lui versait une tasse de thé.

- Et bien tu sais qui est James Potter, demanda t-elle.

- James, mais bien sur que je sais qui il est! S'exclama Hagrid.

- Hé bien tu vois moi je ne savais pas quand je suis arriver dans le train au début de l'année, c'est la que je l'ai rencontré, mais allons droit au but. Depuis se temps j'ai souvent eu droit à le rencontrer et tu sais comment il est, samedi dernier moi et Anna et Julia bien sur nous étions dans le parc et je ne sais pourquoi ils étaient là, lui, Black et Lupin. Pendant que Anna et moi on dansait ils sont arrivés et on a dansé avec eux…Mais j'ai embrassé ce jeune homme et je l'ai repoussé.

- Et pourquoi cela, tu ne l'aimais pas?

- Je crois et même je suis presque sur que c'est tout le contraire…souffla t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne peux pas, je lui gâcherais la vie et je ne supporterais pas de faire souffrir une personne de plus, bien que je l'aie déjà fait l'autre soir je pense. Sur ces mots elle se tue et baissa la tête luttant à grande peine contre les larmes. Hagrid se leva et s'accroupie a ces pieds.

- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi et même plus que quiconque, dit il doucement en lui prenant les mains. Si je connais bien une personne qui a le droit à cela c'est bien toi, mais tu vois il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut te faire comprendre ça et cette personne c'est toi.

Lily acquiesça.

- Alors il faut croire que ce n'est pas près d'arriver, dit elle tristement. Le demi géant retourna s'asseoir après lui avoir fait un sourire d'excuse.

- Dit moi tu viens toujours souper avec moi à noël ? Lui demanda Hagrid. Lily lui fit un faible signe de tête et une larme cascada le long de sa joue.

- Je suis désolé Hagrid, mais je ne pourrais pas, dit tristement Lily en voyant la mine déçue et triste de son ami. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur aujourd'hui, souffla t-elle avec difficulté face à la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle disait que mon père était malade et que je devais rentrer pour les vacances afin de m'occuper de lui. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils me réclament à la maison dit elle en se mettant à rire d'un rire sans joie. Lily laissa une deuxième larme couler le long de sa joue en regardant par la petite fenêtre de la cabane. Bon je crois qu'il va être l'heure que je rentre maintenant. Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte bientôt suivie de Hagrid. Elle se retourna vers lui et le sera dans ses bras étreinte à laquelle il répondit sans hésitation.

- J'espère bientôt te revoir Lys.

- Moi aussi, mais dans de meilleurs conditions cette fois. Et ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrais pas passer noël avec toi que je vais t'oublier.

- Merci, dit il avec un grand sourire. Et fais bien attention a toi.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et partie en direction du château, mais se dirigea toute autre part. Décidément le lac l'obsédait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner au château alors elle se dirigeait vers le lac, son point de repos. Soudain des bruits de pas retentit a ses oreilles et elle perçut la voix de James, suivit de celle de Anna qui lui répondait puis de celle de Sirius. Elle se retourna vivement et les vit courir dans sa direction. Ils étaient loin et même très loin, mais ils courraient et se rapprochaient. Lily courut, sa seule issue était le lac gelé.

- Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle déposa un pied sur la glace, elle semblait assez solide, alors elle se remit à courir et se mit à marcher pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda derrière elle, ils approchaient de la rive et l'avaient presque atteint, mais Lily se retourna vivement. Un craquement sonore venait de retentir. Une personne se tenait devant elle et Lily eu un choc en la voyant.

- qu'est ce que….elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la personne la coupa.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se promener seule sur un lac gelé petite fleur on ne sait jamais les malheurs qui peuvent arriver, dit elle d'une voix doucereuse. Soudainement celle-ci leva un pied et le tapa sur la glace.

- Mais qu'est ce que…La glace se fendit tout à coup et elle eut juste le temps de voir la personne disparaître avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- LILY!!!!!!

À suivre….

J'ai bien aimer se chapitre pas vous? Surtout la fin, d'autant plus que je sais ce qui va se passer. Bon ok je vous écoeurer pas plus longtemps lol. Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

**Helene**** :** merci pour tes deux reviews lol elle mon fait plaisir. J'était contente que tu m'ais mis dans tes favoris je me sentais plus importante lol. Ok ok je sais je délire un peu, mais sa va passer. Et je te comprend d'aimer toujours le deux moi aussi c'est un de mes préférer et Lily est aussi une de mes personnage préférer lol.

**U.$****.Hermy**** :** Je crois que c'est plutôt ton ordi qui déconne lol, parce que mon chapitre étais correcte..Enfin a ce que je sache lol. Et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review elle était très gentille loll. Oui vive toi, Luna et Moi lolll.

**Ethanielle**** ou Lyla :** Sans vouloir t'offenser j'avais quelque peu remarqué que tu étais…hum de mauvaise humeur. Mais se n'est pas grave je vais t'avouer que j'ai quand même bien rie, je sais pas pourquoi les gens en colère sa me fait rire, pas toi ? Bref j'espère que se chapitre te plairas autant et merci pour ta review.

**Cc**** Johnson : **Ce n'est pas grave, je ne tant veux pas, comment pourrais-je en vouloir a ma correctrice préférer et ma seule d'ailleurs…détaille loll. T'inquiète j'avais remarquer que tu n'aimais pas Peter loll, mais moi je l'aime bien…comme ta pu le remarquer et j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire le chapitre. Et merci encore pour avoir corrigé se chapitre.

**Gally**** :** Salut ma puce !! Oui je comprend très bien ce que t'essayais de m'expliquer dans ta review loll. Et tes toujours aussi folle et impulsive loll bon ok on ne change pas du jour au lendemain, mais maudit que tu m'as foutu la chienne dans ta review loll joke c'est plus les reviweurs qui devrait avoir peur de toi lol.Wou ou j'ai de l'avenir je ne finirais pas ma vie dans une poubelle lolll joke, ok fait pas attention je suis vraiment fatigué la preuve je me trouve drôle. Ho et passant le chapitre sept je l'avais fait juste pour toi.

**Lunattica**** :** toi aussi tu prend les nerfs vite lol tu devrait te les calmer un peu et resté gentille. Surtout que tes une vantarde lol mais sa te fait plaisir en de l'écrire que sait l'histoire et pas eu loll. Et Julie je suis certaine qu'elle aurait aimer Julia puisqu'elle s'aime elle m'aime lol. PIS tu l'as-tu aimer le mini boute Anna Sirius, maintenant tu ne peux plus chialer loll. Le boute James et Lily vas venir…plus tard lol. Et je te ferais remarquer que sa fait un bon bout de temps que je l'ai écrie se chapitre alors ne chiale pas surtout que tu lie toute mes chapitres avant tout le monde lol. Pis pour nos super scénario Lily et James j'ai trouvé le meilleur cour géo lol c'est tellement plate et les profs son trop chienne et encore plus en math 200 lol (j'avais oublier qu'on avais se cour loll)ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER MISS EVANS JE TE JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AI LES CHEVEUX ROUX AUBURN LES YEUX VERT ET UN SALE CARACTÈRE QUE JE SUIS ELLE !!!!

**Summer-cat75 :** Merci pour ta review et merci aussi pour ton offre de correctrice, mais j'ai déjà ma petite Cécé. Sa me fais plaisir que tu es aimer mon chapitre et je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le faite que Peter aussi a le droit a des instant de bonheurs.

**Kritari**** :** Mercie pour ta review, j'espère que se chapitre te plairas.

**Sen Mist :** lolll t'ai vraiment drôle ! Sa me fais plaisir de recevoir tes reviews. Merci.

**4rine : **Merci pour ta review c'étais gentil j'ai beaucoup apprécier.

********

****


	9. Quand on ne sait plus

Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous cher lecteur. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour vous l'écrire le plus vite possible…bon d'accord je mens, je n'avais pas grand chose a faire et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire jusqu'à ce que je me rendre compte que c'était vraiment méchant mon affaire…Je suis désoler j'espère que vous me pardonnez. Enfin voici le petit message poche de d'habitude :**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**_ Et encore un gros merci a ma petite Cécé d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre.**DERNIÈRE CHOSE :**_ Se chapitre est un point de vue James et Lily et de l'auteur, moi en l'occurrence.

_ Bonne lecture a tous !!!!!_

****

**Chapitre 9**** : **Quand on ne sait plus…

Tout est noir…et j'ai froid, si froid…Bientôt je ne tarderai plus à voir la lumière, celle que tout le monde redoute. Je ne sens plus rien, tout est noir et froid autour de moi j'aurais tant voulu les revoirs une dernière fois…juste une.

-LILY!!!Cria Anna au bord de la panique.

Tous l'avaient vue courir vers le lac et s'arrêter, quand soudain la glace c'était fendu et l'avait engouffré. Ils coururent tous à une vitesse folle pour rejoindre le lac. Anna allait plonger quand elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et la soulever l'empêchant de sauter.

- Lâche moi !! Cria Anna en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

- Non je ne te lâcherais pas, parce que tout ce que tu vas faire ne vas en aucun cas nous aider et tu auras tout fait en vain parce qu'on aurait seulement un problème de plus sur le dos. Dit Sirius qui se faisait marteler de coup en espérant la calmer. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la force que la jeune fille mettait.

Pendant ce temps Peter avait réussi à résonner Marie et tout deux retenaient Remus à grande peine. James lui se fichait complètement d'eux, pour lui la seule chose qui comptait c'était sauver Lily. Il évita la prise de ses amis et sauta sans préambule dans le lac.

- JAMES NON!!Cria Sirius.

Je sens une douce chaleur m'entourer, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle parte…je veux qu'elle reste avec moi…Cette chaleur, je l'ai déjà ressentie, mais où…James.

James la trouva sans trop de misère et déposa un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que l'autre allait se glisser sous ses genoux. Il nagea le plus vite qu'il put pour remonter à la surface. Quand ils furent sortis du lac, James se laissa tomber sur les genoux gelé jusqu'aux os. Il posa son regard sur Lily qui avait la tête déposée sur son épaule et qui avait les yeux clos. Elle était si belle, elle avait l'air d'une sirène avec ses cheveux mouillés qui lui retombaient doucement sur le visage. Il retira sa main de sous les jambes de la jeune fille et enleva une mèche qui lui couvrait le visage, c'est là qu'il remarqua la blessure qui lui gravait le front montrant qu'elle s'était durement cogné. Sirius lâcha finalement Anna qui se précipita au côté de son amie suivit de près par Remus et Marie.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien…souffla Anna sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux de nouveau.

- Non, répondit James. Il faut l'amener au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Il remit son bras sous ses genoux et se releva en tremblant légèrement.

- Cornedrue tu es gelé laisse nous la porter, tu ne tiendras pas le coup, dit doucement Sirius dont l'inquiétude lui martelait la voix.

- Je vais bien et je m'en sortirais seul. Je ne l'a laisserai pas tomber je vais y arriver pour elle vous, vous occupez vous plutôt d'elles, répondit gentiment James avec un petit sourire compatissant vers les filles qui étaient en larmes. Sirius acquiesça et se dirigea vers Anna. James détourna le regard vers sa belle qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front.

-Je te jure que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, lui murmura t-il. Je veillerais toujours sur toi et je te protègerais à jamais au péril de ma vie. Sur ce James se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes complètement engourdies par le froid lui permettaient

Le froid recommence à m'envahir malgré la chaleur étouffante qui commence à s'infiltrer en moi, mais ce n'est plus sa chaleur…je me sens si loin en ce moment, je me sens délaissée… j'aurais tant souhaité que sa chaleur ne me quitte plus jamais, qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander ça, je n'ai pas le droit de lui gâcher la vie ainsi…mais lui gâcherais-je vraiment la vie ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ses beaux yeux bleu on semé le doute en moi, un doute que je n'avais jamais eu…

- Madame Pomfresh! Cria James en entrant en trompe dans l'infirmerie. La concernée se retourna vers lui et son expression devint horrifiée lorsqu'elle remarqua la jeune fille.

- Ho mon dieu mais que lui est-il arrivé. Demanda t-elle en se précipitant sur Lily.

- Je vous répondrez, mais pouvez vous l'aider au plus vite.

- Déposée là sur se lit, je reviens immédiatement ! S'exclama t-elle en entrant dans son bureau pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole rouge dans les mains. Tassez vous, tassez vous monsieur Potter. James se tassa pour la laisser passer et celle-ci plaça le rebord de la fiole sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour la lui faire avaler. Puis elle alla chercher une éponge et commença à essuyer le sang qui maculait le front de Lily.

- tenez ça doucement sur la plaie pendant que je vais chercher des bandages.

Les heures passèrent et James raconta toute l'histoire à madame Pomfresh, ils vinrent tous voir comment ils allaient et bientôt il dut partir, mais il lui promit silencieusement de revenir.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller et pourtant je ne demande que ça…que dois-je faire?

Et puis je n'ai rien à perdre en me réveillant. Lily se mit à ouvrir doucement les yeux la lumière l'aveuglant elle battit doucement des cils. Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais une douleur aiguë à la tête la fit retomber sur ses oreillers.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger tu vas te blesser, dit une douce voix prêt d'elle.

Lily tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que James était à ses côtés et qu'il la regardait des ses beaux yeux bleu qui étaient allumés d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

- Je m'assurais que tu allais bien, répondit il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Lily se sentit attendrit par l'attention du jeune homme.

- Merci, dit elle en lui rendant son sourire. Quel jour somme nous?

- Nous sommes dimanche le 9 décembre, lui répondit il.

- Quoi! Tu veux dire que cela fait deux jours que je suis endormie. Pour seule réponse le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Lily !! S'écria une voix féminine avant d'avoir la vue coupée par une masse de cheveux bonds et bientôt de cheveux mauves.

- On est tellement contente de te voir. S'exclama Marie.

- Moi aussi, mais là vous m'étouffez! Toutes deux s'écartèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Désolée, dirent elles en cœur en riant. Lily se mit à rire doucement avec elles sous le sourire bienveillant de James. Après quelques minutes lorsque tous se calmèrent Lily posa la question qui la démangeait.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle la mine ébahie.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus, s'enquit Anna.

- Je me souviens…Que je courrais sur la glace pour fuir…vous fuir, se rectifia t-elle les souvenirs lui revenant peu à peu. Puis je me suis stoppée…Il y avait quelque chose,…non quelqu'un devant moi. Je la connaissais, mais je ne me souviens plus qui c'était…Je ne me souviens même plus si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Mais je me souviens que je me sentais mal que j'avais envie de pleurer et qu'elle a jeté un sort sur la glace pour qu'elle se fende, puis c'est le trou noir.

- Tu as dû te frapper la tête sur la glace en tombant et James t'a sauvé, répondit Lilas.

Lily tourna la tête vers le concerné et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Merci, dit elle. Il afficha un grand sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser là sans rien faire, dit il en se relevant.

James se pencha légèrement vers son oreille.

- surtout que je me suis promit de te protéger au péril de ma vie…il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et partit. Lily le regarda partir ses joues ayant pris une petite couleur rosée.

« Encore cette chaleur…Décidément James Potter tu es comme la lumière au travers des ténèbres,

tu es toujours là pour me guider où que tu sois…»

J'espère que se chapitre vous a plus parce que moi je l'ai beaucoup aimer, pour une fois j'étais fière de moi et sa me ferais grandement plaisir que vous me laissiez une petite review pour me faire part de vos commentaire. Ho et dernière petite chose pour être sur que vous me pardonniez comme je l'espérais, le chapitre 10 va bientôt arriver, j'ai juste eu un petit problème avec mon ordinateur. Maintenant réponse au reviews.

**_Ky_****__****_)ko :_** ouais je sais c'était pas très gentil de ma part de vous laisser sur le suspense, mais c'était amusant pareille après de voir vos réaction…Je sais je suis impardonnable. Sa me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre.

**_Emilie_****_ :_** Je sais, je sais que ma fic est génial on me le dit tout le temps….heum les chevilles. Non, mais sérieux merci c'est toujours génial à entendre. Et j'espère que se chapitre t'a plus.

**_Ethanielle_****_ ou Lyla :_** T'inquiète je riais pas de toi et je te comprend très bien d'avoir été fâchée, sa arrive a tout le monde. Moi on pourrais presque me mettre une pancarte chien méchant dans ses cas la lolllll tu n'auras qua demandé à Gally et Luna elles vont se faire un plaisir de te répondre loll ok scuser hors sujet. Sa me fait plaisir comme toujours que tu aimes mes chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-là.

**_U.$_****_.Hermy :_** Je suis contente de savoir que tu as enfin réussi a lire la fin de mon autre chapitre loll..Ben en touca, tu vois du quel je parle…Je sais, je sais lolll je mérite une fessé, c'était vraiment pas gentil et oui vive toi, moi et Luna !!Wou ou lol. J'espère que se chapitre t'a plus.

**_Jamesie-cass_****_ :_** Décidément je suis vraiment entrain de croire que mon autre chapitre était super loll mais normalement tout le monde emmerde plus la fin de mon chapitre qu'il ne l'aime…détaille. Et se chapitre quand pense tu ?? Je vais en profiter pour répondre à ton autre review maintenant lol. C'est ce que j'essayait de faire, essayer que les gens aime un tant soit peu Peter. Et je trouve aussi que se couple est trop chou…je crois que j'avais pas besoin de le dire loll je suis crétine parce que sinon je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait. Touca, sans commentaire merci lol. Et je crois que tu as eu une réponse à tes questions.

**_Kritari :_** Merci, merci que trop d'honneur a me dire que mon chapitre est super loll la tête faut que je fasse attention pour pas qu'elle devienne comme celle de James lol.

**_Sadesirius_****_ : _**Sincèrement loll c'est ta review que j'ai le plus aimé, était trop hot. Tu dois croire que je suis folle mais bon ce n'est pas grave. Et sans vouloir t'écœuré tu sauras pas avant un bon bout de temps qui la poussé dans le lac, désoler, mais faut dire que y'a trois personne qui savent la vérité, mais je pèterais le punch alors…je me tais. Merci la je vous croit que c'était super mon affaire lolll tout le monde me le dit ou presque alors je capote loll. J'espère que tu vas avoir aimer se chapitre.

**_Helene_****_ :_** J'ai coupé la pour le principe et pour le fun loll même si c'était mesquin et c'était encore pire pour le temps que j'ai mis, pitié dit moi que tu ne m'en veux pas…snif…snif…loll ok scuser il est tard et je délire un peu. Et pour mon autre fic mon chapitre est en cour d'écriture, mais j'ai de la misère a me décidé alors je sais que c'est vraiment long mais bon je vais finir par y arriver, mais merci tout de même pour le compliment.

**_Cc_****_ johnson :_** Merci ma petite correctrice préférer tu fais toujours de l'aussi bon travaille lol. Petite chanceuse ta l'exclusivité pour mes chapitres alors tu sais tout avant tout le monde loll la je suis sur que tu fait des jaloux. Je crois que mes chevilles on enflé…Mais je vous ai bien eu pour le coup de LILY ha ha c'était pas James qui criait, mais Lou, scuser j'était toute fière de mon coup lorsque j'ai lu ta review... mais tsé té pas obliger de coupé la main, sa va un peu dans le sadique et surtout tu pourras plus corrigé mes chapitre aussi rapidement lolll scuser me trouve drôle. Et je suis toujours aussi heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent. Ho et avant que j'oublie je voulais te dire que sa seras pas long que je vais arrangé mon chapitre dix.

**_4rine :_** Meilleure chance la prochaine fois sur se coup, faut pas être sur trop vite lol. Je suis très mal placer pour donner des conseille…alors je vais arrêter. J'espère que chapitre t'a plus!

**_Lunattica_****_ : _**Tu m'énerve avec tes boutes Anna Sirius loll y va en avoir quand il va en avoir un, je veux pas trop m'attarder pour l'instant parce que si non l'histoire avanceras plus et je n'aurais jamais fini se chapitre et merci, mais non merci pour ton aide parce que toi tu va éterniser et sa vas prendre quatre chapitre pour la même affaire. Et OUI C'ÉTAIT TON BOUTE, C'ÉTAIT TON BOUTE !! Mais le mien en premier loll après tout c'est moi qui écrit et pas toi et j'espère que je sais de qui tu parles qui la pousser dans le lac loll non mais tsss. En fin de compte toute les cour son idéal pour sa appart français. Et t'ai mieux de te reprendre sur cette review surtout avec toute les review que je t'ai envoyer…je sais plus combien lol. Pis té mieux d'avoir aimer se chapitre surtout que Anna a la pas mal cassé Sirius, mais sa je vais en faire mention plus tard lolll ben oui ma te le faire ton petit boute cute même si ils vont être devant tout le monde loll.

**__**


	10. Retour à la maison

Tada!! Voici le chapitre 10 comme promie loll. C'est la première partie et je risque de ne pas tarder pour la deuxième, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferais pas comme dans le chapitre 8. Petit message ennuyant :**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._** C'est toujours le même sa change pas lol.

_Bonne Lecture à Tous !!___

****

**Chapitre 10** : Retour à la maison

Les derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, bien trop vite au goût de certains. Lily s'était vite rétablie et les trois filles avaient passé leur temps en compagnie des garçons, mis à part Julia qui devenait de plus en plus bizarre et distante. On avait pas réentendu parler de l'incident, mais les Maraudeurs, Anna et Marie se posaient toujours des questions, Lily préférant l'oublier faisait son indifférente. Mais quelque chose d'autre tourmentait encore et toujours l'esprit des garçons, surtout celui de Remus. Depuis trois mois déjà il ne cessait de penser à la femme qui venait lui rendre visite à chaque pleine lune accompagnée d'un animal qu'ils avaient tous identifié comme étant un tigre blanc…Malgré tous leur efforts son identité était restée secrète et plus les jours passaient plus l'espoir qu'ils avaient de la découvrir devenait mince. Ils avaient observé toutes les jeunes femmes de Poudlard étudiant leur grandeur, leur taille allant jusqu'à leur parler pour identifier leur voix, ils avaient même été voir dans la forêt interdite ce qui ne les avança pas plus. Le grand jour que beaucoup attendaient arriva, à onze heures tous devraient embarquer à bord du Poudlard express pour rentrer chez eux. Lily descendit lentement jusqu'à la salle commune, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Sa sœur serait là et elle devrait s'occuper de son père qui l'avait en aversion.

- Salut Lily, dit joyeusement James.

- Salut…Répondit elle d'un ton morne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu n'es pas heureuse de rentrer chez toi.

- D'après toi j'ai l'air heureuse ? Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de lui.

- Toi tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

- Non moi, Sirius, Remus et Peter on a décidé de rester finalement.

- Alors vous vous amuserez bien avec Anna et Marie pendant que moi je m'ennuierais chez moi, enfin si on peut appeler ça s'ennuyer. Lily regarda sa montre et afficha une mine encore plus déconfite.

- Souhaite moi bonne chance…soupira t-elle.

James afficha un petit sourire et se leva en même temps qu'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Lily resta figée un petit moment, mais lorsqu'il lui souffla ces mots elle se resserra contre lui.

- Merci. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter cette place qu'elle occupait dans ses bras en ce moment et c'est ce qui la poussa quelque peu à s'éloigner.

- Maintenant je dois y aller, passez de belles vacances.

- Toi aussi…souffla t-il doucement en la regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le portrait.

Lily marcha lentement jusqu'au Poudlard express où elle trouva un compartiment libre dans lequel elle pouvait être seule. Beaucoup de questions allaient et venaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'y porta aucune attention particulière. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le voyage assise sur sa banquette à regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux dont seul le bruit de sa respiration venait troubler le silence. Bientôt le train se stoppa la sortant de ses rêveries et Lily rejoignit le quai ou aucune personne n'était présente pour l'accueillir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et décida de marcher jusqu'à chez elle même si le chemin serait long. Après de longues minutes ou plutôt de longues heures, Lily arriva devant d'immenses grilles noires parsemées de lierres.

- Courage, soupira t-elle. Après tout ça ne sera pas si terrible… Lily secoua la tête et poussa les grilles pour se diriger vers un immense manoir plutôt lugubre qui n'avait rien d'accueillant. Arrivée devant de grandes portes de fer noires elle cogna doucement avant d'ouvrir.

- Y'a quelqu'un?...Demanda t-elle.

Cette dernière laissa son regard se balader sur le grand hall. En comparaison à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était des plus chaleureux. Elle se souvenait très bien que quand elle était petite cet endroit était radieux, même merveilleux, mais il y avait toujours manqué ce petit quelque chose que tous lui avaient toujours reproché…sa mère. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette pensé. Sa nounou lui racontait souvent que sa mère était une femme merveilleuse et qu'avant, partout où elle passait, elle mettait de la gaieté et du bonheur, mais aussi…de l'amour. Mais depuis sa disparition, cette maison était devenue dénuée d'amour et la haine et la tristesse régnaient en maître désormais. Une haine incomparable dont elle avait été la cible toute ces années.

Seule sa nounou et les autres domestiques l'aimaient, ils lui disaient tous qu'elle ressemblait à cette si extraordinaire femme qu'avait été sa mère. Maintenant plus aucun d'eux n'étaient ici, tous avaient été renvoyés et beaucoup ne devaient plus exister comme sa nounou qui était morte quelques années auparavant avant d'être renvoyée.

Sa sœur si impitoyable soit t-elle l'avait accusé et elle avait assumé sans rien dire la croyant dur comme fer. Lily transporta sa valise jusqu'à sa petite chambre et se changea avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son père. Elle cogna doucement a la porte de sa chambre de peur de le déranger, n'ayant aucune réponse elle enclencha la poignée et entrebâilla la porte.

- Père ? Murmura t-elle. Lily regarda chaque détail de la chambre avant de poser son regard vers le lit du vieil homme. Il était étendu là et était d'une blancheur atrocement mortelle. Si elle n'avait pas vue sa poitrine se lever légèrement elle aurait crue qu'il était trop tard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là sale petite vipère ? Cingla une vois froide et haut perchée.

Lily se retourna pour voir sa sœur qui la transperçait du regard avec ses petits yeux bleus qui montraient un dégoût et une haine sans merci pour la jeune fille.

- Bonjours Pétunia, dit calmement Lily.

- Je me fiche de tes salutations sale chipie, répond à ma question un point c'est tout.

- Je…je venais voir si père allait bien et je voulais voir si tu n'était pas avec lui car personne ne m'a répondu tout à l'heure, Bafouilla Lily terrorisée et mal à l'aise.

- Premièrement tu ne t'es pas dit que si personne ne t'avais pas répondu c'est que tout le monde se fiche de toi et que quand tu aura une utilité et seulement à ce moment là ils te parleront et que deuxièmes tu ne rentre pas ici et tu ne voies pas mon père sans MON autorisation. Compris?

Lily hocha la tête piteusement.

- Et bien qu'attend tu ? Bouge, dégage, fait de l'air! Celle-ci regarda sa sœur un instant avant de tourner les talons et de descendre. Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement pour Lily, trop lentement. Elle passait son temps à se faire hurler dessus ou à se faire lancer des objets derrière la tête, qu'elle évitait la plupart du temps. La sonnette retentit à la porte faisant de nouveau enrager sa sœur.

- Rend toi un peu utile petite idiote et va ouvrir.

- Mais je suis entrain de préparer le repas, dit doucement Lily. Pourquoi toi tu n'y vas pas? Elle vit le teint de sa sœur passer radicalement du rouge pâle à un rouge vif.

- JE T'AIS DIT D'ALLER OUVRIR ESPÈCE DE SALE MONSTRE!!Hurla t-elle en lui balançant une poêle sur la tête. Quand je te dis quelque chose tu m'obéies! Lily se pressa vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit avec un sourire forcé, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite…

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?…

Je sais que Pétunia réagie très fortement, mais je vous avertie qu'elle est loin d'être gentille dans ma fic, très loin de la. J'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et sa serais gentil de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Maintenant réponse au reviews. **PS** : _Aller jeter un coût d'œil a la réponse de Gally, je donne une info que j'avais oublié de dire._

**_Jamesie-cass :_** Salut, salut, woua sa me fait plaisir de lire que tu trouvais mon chapitre 9 super jolie loll et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu longtemps pour la suite. Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre la aussi.

**_Lily Black :_** Je crois que tu vas me tuer…lolll mais comment tu as fait pour découvrir que Lily et James allais se marier et avoir un enfant qu'ils allaient appeler Harry ?? lollllll Pour toute tes questions et bien tu vas avoir bientôt la réponse, certaine plus vite que d'autre. Et je voulais te dire un gros merci pour ta review je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer elle ma fait grandement plaisir tu peux pas savoir, j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimer se chapitre.

**_Sarah Black :_** Je te remercie pour ton gentil petit mot.

**_U.$_****_.Hermy : _**Mystère et boule de gum lol malheureusement je peux rien te dire tu va le voir par toi-même au cour de l'histoire. J'espère que se chapitre ta plus et merci pour ta review.

**_Kritari :_** loll peut être mais j'aimerais mieux éviter si non je pourrais plus sortir de cher moi loll j'espère que se chapitre ta plus et merci pour ta review.

**_Ethanielle ou Lyla :_** Je crois que se chapitre si seras aussi mignon mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras pareille loll merci pour ta review.

**_Gally :_** Ouais je sais, je sais, je sais, j'ai dit Lilas, MAIS je dit bien MAIS sa la un rapport alors je t'emmerde loll Pour ceux qui vont lire sa : **_Lilas est le surnom de Marie._** J'ai juste oublié de le préciser. Et j'ai crue remarquer que tu était fatiguer lolll bande de conne qui mon faite venir a 9 :00 ou 9 :30 cher Luna en pidje. Tsss non mais. Non je ne ressemble pas a Lily alors la tu va écraser deux seconde et non je ne me la fermerais pas loll tsss en plus c'est moi qui fait sa. Non mais tu tenait vraiment a me faire brailler en écrivant sa, ben bravo ta réussi loll scuser un peu impulsive en la relisant. Mais je suis tellement contente qu'en fin de compte tu restes…enfin pour tout de suite, même si j'espère que tu vas rester longtemps. Maintenant réponse a ton autre review. Lolllllllllllll je sais, je sais j'ai toujours raison…hum..sans commentaires. Pis arrête de faire chier mes lecteur en disant que tu sais qui a pousser Lily dans le lac lolll.

**_Sadesirius :_** au moins tu peux te consoler en te disant qu'a va manger une voler. Lolll ouais je vois de quoi tu parles avec Sinbad, mais je n'y avais même pas penser…Et maintenant sa me trotte dans la tête qui est la plus folle, on va dire les deux comme sa le sujet seras clos lol. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review je l'ai trouver amusant lol avec espérance que tu aime se chapitre aussi.

**_Helene_****_ :_** Tada j'espère que sa la pas été trop long et que sa ta plus loll sa la même pas pris une semaine que je l'avais fini loll je suis toute fière. Et t'inquiète même si tu me harcèle je te le dirais pas loll je veux pas gâcher le punch…ce que tu dois m'aimer la loll je suis sur que ta envie de me tordre le cou loll. Le pire c,est que je me trouve drole loll bienvenu dans un de mes délire lol enfin je te remercie pour ta review.

**_HermyMalfoy :_**T'inquiète je continu lol je m'arrête plus, et je te jure que je vais ne vais pas t'oublier et continuer à te prévenir, même que je vais t'avouer que sa me fait plaisir. Touca merci pour ta review et j'espère que se chapitre ta plus.

**_Cc johnson :_** Salut ma petite cécé ouais en loll c'est toujours plus le fun parce que comme sa tu peux faire genre ha ha moi je sais ce qui va se passer avant vous :p . J'espère que se chapitre aussi était bon, même si je sais qu'il était pas extraordinaire, je vais me reprendre avec le prochain, merci pour ta review.

**_Lunattica_****_ :_** Lollllll ouais, mais c'est rendu un tic on le marque partout..pfff c'est déprimant après quand tu vois sa. Ta rien compris de ce que j'avais écrie niaiseuse mais bon je vais pas l'expliquer ici sa me tente pas loll. Chuttt mentionne pas mon sale caractère de sauvage devant tout le monde tu va me faire mauvaise figure lolll joke. Bon je crois que pour ton problème Joël ta plus besoin de moi loll tu sort avec alors tsss a mon plus grand désarrois lolll sans commentaires. Pis n'oublie pas ma théorie lollll Wou ou Vive moi avec mes théories lolllllll.


	11. Visite inattendu,engueulade et révélatio...

Enfin le chapitre 11! J'ai atteint le 100 reviews lol je suis contente!! Message plate :**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**Décidément je me fait plus vieille que ce que je pensais, je radote.

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre 11 :**Visite inattendue, engueulade et révélation

Lily se pressa vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit avec un sourire forcé, mais celui-ci disparut bien vite…

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là?

- On est venu te voir ça ne se voit pas ? Rigola James. Devant elle se tenait les Maraudeurs en compagnie d'Anna et de Marie.

- Et je peux ça…

- QUI C'EST!!!Cria la voix perçante de Pétunia. SI C'EST DES VENDEURS LANCE LEURS LE SCEAU D'EAU, CA VA LEURS APPRENDRE À CES PETITS EMMERDEURS!!

- Ce n'est pas des vendeurs! Répondit Lily.

- BALANCE LE SCEAU D'EAU PAREIL! Lily leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de se taire et d'entrer.

- C'est qui cette folle qui vienT de crier? Chuchota James.

- Ma sœur, maintenant tais-toi. Elle les mena jusqu'au salon et referma doucement les portes, pour être sûr que personne ne les vois et ne les entendes.

- Pffff cette folle n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, à part peut-être le fait qu'elle est encore plus enragée. Renchérie Anna. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée qu'on vienne, tu n'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Lily poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil aux cotés de James.

- Non, mais sérieusement qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- Elle vient de te le dire, on est venu te soutenir et supporter ta sœur. Vois comme on est gentil même après toutes les vacheries que tu nous as dit pendant sept ans, répondit Sirius.

Lily lui tira la langue.

- Soit beau et boucle-là tu veux. Rigola t-elle. Bon et maintenant je suppose que vous espérez que je vous garde ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, parce que vous avez réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à partir de Poudlard pour venir me rejoindre. Dans le fond vous, vous ennuyiez à l'école et vous avez décidés de venir ici en espérant pouvoir me faire croire votre histoire.

- C'est que tu es futée! S'exclama Sirius. Pour seule réponse il reçut une claque derrière la tête de Anna. Aïe! S'écria t-il. Non mais t'es folle c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Toi, cingla t-elle. Maintenant ferme-là ça va faire du bien à tout le monde.

- Espèce de sauvage!

- Crétin!

- Idiote!

- Attardé!

- Vache!

- Bâtard!

- Quoi! Moi un bâtard! Non, mais tu délire ma pauvre.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard arrogant et égocentrique.

- Et toi une sale chipie emmerdeuse complètement dépourvue de cervelle, se récria Sirius.

- Quoi! Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai plus d'intelligence que toi et James réuni. Dit Anna outré.

- Ouais ben tout dans la tête et nul part ailleurs ! Tu es aussi laide qu'un veracrasse!

- Non, mais va te regarder dans un miroir avant de parler! Tu es aussi séduisant que…que…qu'un Scroupt à pétard tiens! Riposta t-elle.

- Ha oui et bien toi tu es aussi attirante qu'une bouse de Dragon!

- J'aime mieux être aussi attirante qu'une bouse de Dragon qu'en avoir l'odeur! Pas étonnant que toutes les filles s'évanouissent sur ton passage! Tu pus tant qu'on doit retenir notre respiration quand tu es dans la même pièce que nous! Cracha t-elle.

- Arrête de secouer la tête comme ça on dirait qu'il neige, tu devrais sérieusement penser à te laver les cheveux. Répliqua t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs gamineries.

- Je vais aller parler à ma sœur, essaye de les calmer. Souffla t-elle à James avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en silence. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la cuisine et entra silencieusement. Sa sœur était en train de verser de la soupe dans un bol.

-Pétunia? Demanda doucement Lily pour ne pas la brusquer. La concernée ne répondit pas et déposa le bol de soupe sur un plateau qui reposait sur le comptoir.

- Pétunia j'aurais une faveur à te demander…souffla t-elle.

- Prend se plateau et va le porter à père. Dit elle sans l'écouter.

- Je le ferais, mais avant je veux te dire que c'était mes amis à la porte et que je veux qu'ils restent ici jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances.

- C'est hors de question. Répondit froidement Pétunia.

- Je ne faisais que t'informer, si tu veux tout savoir. La faveur que je voulais te demander, c'était de les laisser tranquille. Répondit Lily en la défiant du regard.

- M'informer tu dis ? Alors comme ça tu veux faire ta loi dans la maison de mon père. Écoute moi bien petite garce, c'est moi qui mène ici, toi tu ne vaux rien alors tu vas leur dire de retourner d'où ils viennent où bien je te jure que tu vas le regretter!s'écria t-elle sauvagement devenant rouge de colère. Non, mais tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais laisser un sale monstre comme toi faire ce qui lui plaît, tu n'as jamais été aimé ici et tu ne le seras jamais! Si je t'ai ordonné de venir c'est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à soigner ce vieux croûton qui est en train de pourrir en haut!

- Ils vont rester! S'obstina t-elle, une immense tristesse l'envahissant.

Lily avait l'impression que sa sœur allait exploser sur place tellement elle était rouge. Pétunia s'approcha de Lily à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui saisit le bras en serrant fortement lui coupant la circulation.

- Je t'ai dit de les faire dégager. Dit elle d'une voix emplie de colère démontrant qu'elle était prête à la frapper à tout moment.

- Non, s'obstina t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à y aller seule, ils sont dans le petit salon. De plus en plus furieuse sa sœur la rentra brutalement dans le mur avant de se diriger d'un pas frustré vers les portes du salon qu'elle ouvrât à la volée ce qui mit le silence dans la pièce. Pétunia se figea dans le cadrage de porte lorsqu'elle aperçu les quatre garçons. Elle porta son regard sur chacun d'eux et oublia totalement la présence des deux autres filles.

- Qui êtes vous?

- James Potter, dit James froidement. Voici Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et…

- Sirius Black pour vous servir gente dame, dit charmeusement Sirius en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Pétunia se sentit totalement fondre et du se retenir de rougir.

- Pétunia Evans, Répondit elle d'une petite voix.

- Génial maintenant que les présentations sont faites tu peux partir. Cracha Anna avec hargne.

- Toi on ne t'a pas sonné.

- Et alors je parle si je veux.

- Tu es chez moi, alors tu me dois le respect!

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, cette maison appartient autant à Lily qu'à toi.

- Ce manoir est le mien et celui de mon père, il ne lui a jamais appartenue et il ne lui appartiendra jamais.

- Il ne m'a jamais appartenue, mais il ne vous a jamais appartenue à vous non plus. Il appartenait à maman…souffla une triste derrière elle.

- Cette même mère que tu as assassinée! Cria Pétunia rageuse en se retournant vers elle. Elle lui envoya une gifle qui résonna dans toute la pièce et dans le couloir, James avait eu le réflexe de se relever tout comme Anna et Remus. Je t'avertie tout de suite, reparle encore de mère et je te le ferais sauvagement regretter. Maintenant va porter son repas à père et va leur montrer leur chambre, à moins que ça ne soit trop compliqué à comprendre pour toi ou bien tout simplement trop compliquer à faire. Sur ce elle partie sans un regard pour les autres.

-Je reviens, dit Lily d'une petite voix en échappant une larme qu'elle se pressa de faire disparaître. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard la joue redevenue d'une couleur normale.

- Prenez vos choses et suivez moi. Dit elle.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Anna en marchant près d'elle.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux disons, répondit elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage et s'engouffrèrent dans un sombre couloir. Lily le longea sans problème alors que les autres avaient tendance à heurter des meubles de temps à autres.

- Je peux savoir où tu nous emmènes? Demanda James.

- Dans le couloire qui m'est réservé.

- Et où se trouve t-il?

- On est dans mon couloir, sa commençait à la partie où la pièce s'assombrit.

- Et pourquoi tu te trouves au dernier étage dans la partie sombre? Demanda Sirius.

- Pour être sur qu'on ne me voit pas, répondit elle en baissant la tête. On y est, elle s'arrêta devant une porte avec une petite lumière bleu pale. Lou ta chambre comme avant, Sirius ta chambre se trouve juste à côté avec la lumière bleu foncé. Marie ta chambre se trouve juste en face de celle de Lou, la où il y a la petite lumière mauve et la tienne Peter se trouve à côté de celle de Marie, la porte avec la lumière orangée. Elle avança de quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte avec une lumière rouge. Ta chambre, dit-elle à James.- Et la tienne Remus, toujours fidèle à son poste, dit elle en montrant une porte avec une lumière verte. Si vous me cherchez je suis dans le fond. Sur se elle partie et disparue bientôt dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Elle marcha quelques instant et avança sa main vers la noirceur du mur, et saisit la poignée qui était noire également. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle était la jamais elle ne l'aurait trouvé, elle l'ouvrit et monta de haute marche apique d'une longueur interminable s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Elle fini par aboutir en haut et attrapa une autre poigné de porte, mais rouge sang cette fois. Lily entra dans un vaste espace plongé dans une étendue d'un noir d'encre. Elle posa une main sur le mur près d'elle et avança doucement faisant glisser sa main, elle sentit un objet sous sa main, mais elle n'y porta aucune attention et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle glissa sa main et sentie une petite corde qu'elle tira. Une faible lumière s'alluma et bientôt d'autres suivirent.

- J'aime beaucoup mieux sa ainsi, se dit Lily.

Sa chambre apparut sous ses yeux, elle n'était que faiblement éclairé, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de vivre dans le noir totale comme son père l'aurait souhaiter. Elle se dirigea vers un grand lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, juste à côté de la dernière lampe et si laissa lourdement tomber.

Quand James eu fini de rangée ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus où il cogna doucement. Il ne tarda pas à voir la tête couleur paille de Remus apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ouais? Demanda t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant que notre petite fleur a disparut?

Remus haussa les épaules. - Peut-être aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre puisque c'est la qu'elle a l'air d'être allé.

- Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne idée, elle a toujours détesté qu'on s'incruste dans son espace privé et en plus je ne sais même plus où est la poignée de porte. Anna venait d'arriver derrière James en compagnie de Sirius.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec Peter et Marie? Demanda James en les cherchant du regard.

- Non ils ont tenu à rester dans leur chambre, ils disent être fatigués. Répondit-elle.

- Moi je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient fatigué, mais plus qu'ils aient de petites idées derrière la tête, rajouta Sirius un sourire moqueur accrocher aux lèvres.

- C'est plus fort que toi hein? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rajouter ton petit mot même si il est complètement débile, ho mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile d'attendre quelque chose de mieux de la part d'un débile profond.

- Et toi tu crois toujours bon de me rabaisser avec tes remarques désobligeantes. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Ironisa Anna.

- Ho alors c'est pour ça que ça te blesse lorsque je te dis que c'est compréhensible que tu n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis avec la face que ta?

Anna ne sue quoi dire face à sa remarque et détourna la tête.- Une bonne chose de faite, continua-t-il. Bon il va la rejoindre dans sa chambre où on attend que le printemps arrive?

- ouais…Répondirent James et Remus.

Tous les quatre se rendirent dans le fond du couloir ou il voyait à peine le bout de leur nez.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant monsieur le génie? Demanda sarcastiquement Anna à Sirius.

- C'est simple tu trouve la poignée. Répondit-il fièrement.

- C'est demandé si gentiment que j'ai envie de t'envoyer promener, après tout avec le visage que j'ai, je risque de lui faire peur. Dit elle glacialement.(M.-L. : à la poignée pour ceux qui on pas compris)

- T'inquiète on est dans le noir ça parait pas.

- Ha ha ha, fit-elle. Je suis morte de rire et tu veux savoir ta poignée tu peux te la mettre où je pense parce que je ne la chercherais pas pour toi.

- C'est l'amour fou vous deux ça se vois au premier coup d'œil, mais pour l'instant on a pas le temps pour vos chicanes de couple, on aimerait juste trouver cette foutue poignée et entrer, alors Anna je t'en pris, je suis sur que si tu te concentre rien qu'un peu tu peux la trouver sans que ça ne prenne trois heures. Dit doucement Remus.

Anna hésita un moment puis elle approcha du mur s'écartant un peu d'eux, elle passa sa main et trouva sans problème la poignée et elle ouvrit fièrement la porte. - Voilà.

- Ne soit pas si fière, n'importe qui, qui savait où était la poignée aurait put la trouver sans problème. Même moi j'aurais pus la trouver sans problème et je ne savais pas où elle était, la rabaissa Sirius.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir. - Avec le grain qui te sert de cerveau sa m'étonnerais beaucoup.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous lâcher 2 minutes! S'exclama James au bord de la crise de nerf. Il passa à côté d'Anna et monta l'escalier Remus à sa suite.

- C'est elle qui me cherche! Répliqua Sirius.

- Comment ça c'est moi qui te cherche, tu fais tout pour m'emmerder et ça serait ma faute après sa, ho non sa ne marche pas ainsi Black!

- Quoi! C'est moi qui te cherche tu dis! Non, mais t'ad un sérieux problème, tu me chiales dessus à longueur de journée, tu passe ton temps à me rabaisser et moi je te le fais une fois et tout reviens sur ma faute! Avant de tout remette sur la faute des autres, commence par te regarder! Il passa a côté d'elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule avant de monter rejoindre James et Remus. Elle resta là quelques instant avant de refermer la porte pour les suivre. James cogna doucement sur la porte noire attendant qu'on lui répondre.

Lily entendit cogner avec surprise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit fronça les sourcils à leurs vue.- Que faites-vous ici?

- Comme on ne savait pas quoi faire, on a décider de venir te rejoindre…On peut rentrer ? Demanda doucement James.

Elle hésita sincèrement les regardant tous un par un avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. - Oui...

Ils entrèrent et elle les mena dans un espace plus éclairé que les autres.

- Alors ta chambre est dans le grenier…Constata Sirius en regardant autour de lui.

- Ouais. Répondit-elle sombrement la tête baissée, préférant faire face au plancher qu'à leurs regards.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour être sur de ne pas me voir…

- Mais pourquoi tiennent t-ils tant à ne pas te voir, tu n'es pourtant pas un monstre repoussant.

- Pour eux si. Ma mère est morte en accouchant de moi et crois moi qu'ils mon bien fait comprendre qu'ils me détestaient pour ça. Pour eux je suis une meurtrière doublée d'une erreur, mais depuis qu'ils savent que je suis une sorcière la situation a empiré.

- Mais tu n'es pas une meurtrière et encore moins une erreur! S'exclama furieusement James en se relevant. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire il se laissa retomber à sa place les joues rouges. Lily releva la tête et lui fit un sourire remplit d'une gratitude non voilé.

- Vous voyez là où il y a une fenêtre à l'autre bout?

- Oui!

- Je ne me suis jamais rendu à cette partie de ma chambre.

- Pourquoi? Demanda à son tour Remus.

- Tu te souviens toutes les peurs qu'on s'inventait quand on était jeune?

- Oui.

- Et bien je les ai toutes fait vivre dans cette chambre et dans la partie noire elles existent encore toutes, mais chacune d'elles disparaissent au fur et mesure que je rajoute une lumière.

James lâcha un rire. - Toi la forte Lily Evans croit encore à ses gamineries? Ricana-t-il.

- Bien sur que j'y crois, se sont mes démons d'enfance. Se sont avec eux que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps, dans l'espoir qu'ils disparaissent et que je sois enfin en paix. Je sais que jamais ils ne disparaîtront entièrement, puisque je ne réussirais jamais à les faire entièrement disparaître, mais ça ne me dérange plus maintenant.

- Je trouve ça dommage tout de même que tu ne puisses faire disparaître le gros démon qui circule sans cesse dans ce maudit manoir. Rechigna Anna.

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi jusqu'à tard ce soir là, riant à leur vieux souvenir ou à leur phobie passée où présente. Bientôt ils retournèrent tous à leur chambre d'un pas morne, Sirius et Anna se disputant encore.

- Tu as peur des araignées! Ricana Sirius.

- Et alors qu'est ce que sa peux bien te faire à toi! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges de gêne et de colère.

- Rien, mais je pourrais en faire apparaître des dizaines et des dizaines dans ton lit pendant que tu dors.

- Ose seulement faire ça et je t'arrache la tête!

- Tu es trop nul pour ça. Anna piqué à vif lui attrapa le bras et le gifla fortement.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais! Ria-t-elle fièrement avec un sourire de vainqueur. Mais ça ne pris pas de temps que toute trace de moquerie disparue de son visage devant l'air menaçant de Sirius. Il l'attrapa vivement et la plaqua dans le mur dans un bruit sourd avant de se mettre à l'embrasser, approfondissant le baiser. Ses lèvres dures s'adoucirent et ses mains qui la tenaient fermement contre le mur glissèrent doucement autour de sa taille pour la resserrer contre lui. Anna se remit à sentir les papillons lui tirailler l'estomac alors qu'elle passait tendrement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sirius rompu leur baiser et la repoussa loin de lui.

- N'oublie jamais que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, ce baiser en est la preuve. Sur ce il entra dans sa chambre la laissant plantée là les larmes aux yeux.

Voilà, je suis vraiment désoler de se retard, surtout que je vous l'avais promis plutôt celui-là, mais l'école mes rentré dedans de plain fouet. Enfin je suis conte de l'avoir fini même si je ne le trouve pas génial.

Réponse reviews :

Lunattica : en relisant ta review lol, je me rend compte de temps que sa fait que j'ai pas mis un nouveau chapitre. Sa fait presque trois mois…Mon dieux je suis boucher ben raide. C'est le boute de la marde(lolllllllll)Bon ben avec le temps qui a passer je sais plus quoi te répondre, sa fait trop longtemps que tous sa c'est passer…merci pour ta review ma puce.

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Oui c'est normal que tu es envie de tuer Pétunia, moi-même je l'égorgerais bien. Pis pour le plongeon mortel de Lily, c'est un secret ! lol Tu va le savoir dans pas longtemps…ben sa dépend si mes chapitre arrive plus vite. Merci pour ta review sa me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Gally : Merci pour ta review et bonne chance au Sagueney.

Kritari : Hé oui c'était eux lol. Merci pour ta review.

Ambre15( ) : Merci pour ta review, voilà enfin la suite.

HermyMalfoy( ) : Je dois avouer que le simple fait que Pétunia soit dans un chapitre le gâche surtout quand on fait une allergie comme la tienne : " allergie anti-méchant qui son méchant avec les gentils héros " lolllll J'espère que se chapitre t'a plus et encore merci pour ta review.

lolie( ) : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que se chapitre ta plus!

sadesirius( ) : J'adore tes reviews lol je rie trop à chaque fois. Et crois-moi que j'approuve entièrement le fait de mal traité Pétunia, mais t'inquiète je lui réserve une surprise, lol tu ma donner des idées. Non je ne connais pas Fruit Basket, qu'est ce que c'est?

U.S.Hermy : Moi dire que tu es capricieuse jaaaaaamais, tu me connais lol, pis tu peux bien aller le dire à ton père, mon père est plus fort que le tien! loll merci pour ta review.

Helene( ) : Toi tu prends du temps a poster des reviews a cause des cours et moi des chapitres, loll quel duo. Je sais, je sais, y'a beaucoup de gens qui aimerais tordre mon jolie cou loll, mais ma fic me sauve encore la vie lol. T'inquiète ma tête passe encore dans le cadrage de porte.

Jamesie-cass : ta ta ta, les gros mots, on se retient d'injurier les personnages, même si Pétunia est vraiment une garce..oups sa ma échapper. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

S-Jennifer-S : Voilà tu as ta réponse, c'était bel et bien James à la porte, avec tous ses tits n'amis. J'espère que le chapitre ta plus.

Ambre Amberson : Enfin la suite lol(sa dois te faire plaisir loll), merci pour tes reviews. Bizou à tous!!!


	12. Souvenir,révélation et problème en vue

_****_

Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne.

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 12 : Souvenir, révélation et problème en vue

Lily se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre de Remus, jetant une dernière fois un regard à Anna, qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit. Elle savait qu'il était réveillé et profita justement de se point pour parler tranquillement avec lui comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Elle cogna doucement trois petits coups et attendit quelques minutes avant que le doux visage de Remus n'apparaisse dans la porte.

«Bonjours», lui dit-elle doucement.

«Bonjours…»Le silence s'installa entre eux, s'interposant quelques minutes avant que Remus ne se décide de le coupé, sans vraiment savoir comment entamer la conversation.-…hum…hé bien tu veux entrer?

Elle hocha la tête et rentra dans la petite chambre, pas si petite que cela, aux couleurs vert forêt éclairé par la douce lumière du soleil levant.- J'avais envie de parler avec toi…seul. Comme on faisait avant.

«Et qu'est ce qui t'a soudainement donner cette envie?» Demanda Remus en s'assoyant sur son lit, lui laissant une place près de lui pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

Lily haussa les épaules pensive.- Peut-être le fait que cette époque me manque un peu pour se genre de chose, mais aussi parce que tout les changements qu'il y a eu depuis le début de l'année m'obsède et que j'avais envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

«Dans ce cas je suis la personne toute désigner, je t'écoute.»

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de baisser la tête et de plonger son regard dans le vide, laissant les souvenirs la submerger.- On ne c'était plus réellement reparler depuis près de dix ans maintenant si ce n'est plus, j'ai rencontré Anna et puis Julia, on a été trois des meilleures amies du monde, jusqu'à cette année. Au début vous êtes venu nous parler et j'ai supposer que notre amitié n'existait plus réellement pour toi pour que tu sente le besoin de te présenté, alors que tu aurais du savoir que je n'était pas resté muette à ton sujet, comme toi avec moi, ensuite les Serpentards sont arrivé, proclament des menaces qu'il n'ont pas mit à exécution. On a continué notre route et vous avez décidé de nous parler, de devenir nos amis, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, ne me plaisait pas…Puis on a rencontrés Marie, qui est tombé amoureuse de Peter et vice versa…Mais là où tout ces emmêlé c'est le jour où vous êtes venu nous rejoindre sous notre arbres. Se jour là tout a changé…Peter et Marie, Sirius et Anna, moi et James et pour finir toi et Julia. Peter et Marie leur histoire a été un conte de fée, Sirius et Anna eux se sont mené une guerre sans merci qu'il continu et répète encore et encore, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'elle est venu dormir dans ma chambre hier soir. Puis James et moi, tout est allez de travers, mais depuis cette incident sur le lac où aucun souvenir ne me revient, on est devenu amis…et toi et Julia qui en fait, n'a fait que vous séparez. Pour qu'ensuite les vacances arrivent et qu'on se retrouve tous ici comme dans le bon vieux temps avec quelques petites modifications.

Remus se contenta de la regarder sans rien répondre, ne sachant que dire.

«Tu sais on a toujours été d'excellent amis du temps de notre jeunesse, on m'a toujours dit et répéter de tenté ma chance avec toi, parce qu'ils disaient que tu m'aimais. Mais…jamais je ne l'ai crue et jamais je ne le croirais. Tu as été et tu es toujours une personne chère à mon cœur, tu as toujours été comme un frère et je sais que c'est pareille pour toi, quoi que tu dises il n'y a jamais eu d'amour.»

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui prit doucement la main sentant ses yeux devenirs vitreux.- Lily, tu as toujours été la seule à qui mon cœur a appartenue, mais jamais tu ne l'as comprit. J'ai repoussé Julia parce que c'est toi que j'aime et que jamais cela ne changera. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je sais que James t'aime également et je n'essaye pas de le trahir, je veux juste…

Elle l'avait interrompus en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, le transperçant de son regard émeraude.- Remus, écoute moi. Je t'ai déjà aimé, mais jamais cet amour d'enfance n'a évolué car jamais le tient n'a existé. Tu sais que je peux ressentir les sentiments des gens et si ton amour envers moi était aussi fort que tu le dis, je ne serais jamais passé à côté. Tout ce que j'ai toujours perçut de t'à part comme sentiment à mon égare était de l'amitié et de la sécurité. Tu as toujours été un grand frère pour moi et l'amour et le sentiment de fraternité, son similaires quand on n'y fait pas attention. Tu sais envers qui sont tes sentiments, et Julia était toute désigner à les recevoir. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as regarder se soir la c'était parce que tu as agit comme un grand frère, guettant chaque geste, chaque paroles avec le sentiment d'impuissance. Jamais tu n'as ressentit quelque chose pour moi.

Remus avait attentivement écouté ses paroles. D'un certain côté oui il avait toujours sut que Lily n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait, ils étaient beaucoup trop différent, mais jamais il n'avait voulu le comprendre, particulièrement quand James leur avait avoué l'aimer et qu'il n'avait cessé de parler d'elle alors que lui jamais il n'avait soufflé mots à un garçon d'elle, la gardant jalousement pour lui. Et Julia…elle avait toujours été gentille et solidaire envers ses amies, jamais elle n'avait fait de mal à qui que se soit. Peut-être Lily avait-elle raison, mais pour le moment c'était trop confus, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

«Je vais te laisser…»Lui dit doucement Lily en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.- Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, tu descendras dans une demi heure se sera près. Sur se elle quitta la pièce un petit sourire au lèvre heureuse d'avoir mit tous cela au claire. Décidément ses pouvoirs avaient du bon.

Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle fut heureuse de remarquer le vide et le silence. Lily s'installa à ses fourneaux décidées à préparer des crêpes. Elle n'avait pas osé parler à Remus d'Anna, Julia, Marie et elle, peut-être aurait-elle du… Leur amitié se dissoudait comme un rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais réellement existé. Bien sur elle et Anna étaient encore les meilleures amies du monde, mais Julia s'écartait et elle avait l'impression que Marie prenait sa place, ce qui l'énervait réellement. Elle adorait Marie, mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu échanger Julia pour rien au monde et puis le choixpeau l'avait dit, elle devait rester ensemble, car jamais elles ne seraient seules tant qu'elle resterait soudées, elles seraient trois contre le monde entier. Elle avait toujours sut qu'Anna n'appréciait que les gens qu'elle voulait et malgré son comportement envers Julia, elle savait qu'elle l'adorait tout autant qu'elle, elle était juste trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer, pareille comme elle faisait avec Sirius. Elle savait que Remus et Julia était fait l'un pour l'autre, tout comme Anna était faite pour Sirius ou que Marie était faite pour Peter…mais bon sens que faire pour régler se dilemme. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne leur avait pas demandé pourquoi Julia n'était pas avec eux, ce qui lui avait fait énormément de peine au travers sa joie de les voire, même si elle n'avait pas voulu leur montré. Lily souleva la poile perdu dans ses songes, ses gestes étant totalement mécanique. Elle n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher derrière elle quand elle l'a saisit par la taille, la faisant sursauté avec force. Elle échappa la poile qui trônait toujours dans ses mains et qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Lily entendit un rire grave retentir derrière elle, et qui sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles alors qu'elle regardait le dégât qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se retourna prête à assassiner la personne quand elle tomba nez à nez avec James.

«Je vais t'étrangler.» Tonna-t-elle le rouge aux joues, s'écartant prestement quand elle se rendit compte de sa prise sur sa taille.

Il cessa de rire et la regarda avec un sourire vainqueur.- Je ne savais pas que je te faisait autant d'effet. Dit-il moqueusement en ignorant sa réplique.

«Tu ne me fais aucun effet, tu m'as seulement fait peur je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.»

«Dans se cas désoler de vous avoir effrayé miss Evans, je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.»

Elle s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à sa grandeur. James sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues se demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire.- Oui tu peux faire quelque chose. Lui souffla-t-elle.- Et je vais te dire quelque chose qui ne se résume en quelques mots. Quatre pattes à terre, ramasse. Lily lui attrapa la main et lui mit le chiffon à l'intérieur avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez, et de se retirer.- Ho et en passant, tu es adorable quand tu rougis. Blagua-t-elle heureuse de le mettre mal à l'aise.

James la regarda quelques instant en clignant des yeux avant de repartir à rire à sa suite. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui rattrapa la taille.- Et si je me faisais pardonner d'une autre manière, lui murmura-t-il leurs lèvres se frôlant presque, mais jamais ne se touchèrent. Leur beau moment fut interrompu par une Pétunia folle de rage qui se rapprocha d'eux d'un pas conquérant avant d'extirper Lily aux bras de James, prête à lui arracher la tête.

«Espèce d'incapable!»S'écria-t-elle.- En plus d'être mal à droite tu es une souillonne incapable de ramasser ses dégâts. Elle leva la main prête à la gifler, mais James lui empoignât le poignet avec fermeté l'éloignant de sa sœur.

«Je t'interdis de la traité ainsi et encore plus de la toucher.» Dit-il d'un air menaçant. Il se fichait bien que se soit une fille, seulement la voir déferler autant d'insulte sur **_Sa_** Lily l'horripilait et il aurait été prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de faire du mal.

«Toi lâche moi grosse brute, tu n'as aucun droit ici c'est chez moi! Et je traite cette petite garce, sans talent et emmerdeuse, comme il me conviendra!»

Cette fois se fut la goûte qui fit déborder le vase. - Comme tu voudras. Il l'a traîna jusqu'à la porte patio donnant vue sur la cour arrière. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'extérieur, l'ensevelissant sous la neige.- L'à tu n'es plus chez toi, tu n'as plus aucun ordre à me donner. Il referma la porte et l'embarra à l'extérieure en robe de chambre.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?» S'exclama Lily.

«Je l'as dresse et lui montre qui est le maître.» Répondit-il en regardant une Pétunia furieuse taper dans la vitre de la porte pour qu'on la fasse entrer, une chance pour elle que leur maison était éloigné du voisinage, si non elle aurait eu la honte de sa vie, elle qui tenait tant à faire bonne figure.

«Mais elle va être malade avec le froid qu'il fait et le peu de vêtement qu'elle!» Répliqua Lily.

«Et, avec un peu de chance elle va avoir une pneumonie et mourir, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va s'en plaindre. Et puis je ne fais que lui apprendre à être civiliser,» dit James d'un ton nonchalant.

«Écoute elle me déteste et je fais tout pour que les vacances passe sans anicroche, si tu mettais un peu du tient se serait peut-être plus facile.»

Bien sur, elle te traite comme une moins que rien et toi tu te laisses faire comme une idiote! Elle te manipule sans que tu ne dises rien, tu te laisses taper dessus sans jamais te revêche, mais quand moi j'essayait d'être gentil avec toi tu me giflais ou tu m'envoyais promener, alors excuse moi si je ne te suis pas!

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant en colère.- Il n'y a rien a comprendre, c'est ma sœur et toi tu n'es rien!

Il reçut la remarque de plein fouet.- Avant de dire que je ne suis rien regarde toi! Tu te fais traiter comme une merde par une personne qui te déteste et dons-tu ne veux pas te défendre parce que c'est ta soeur en plus du fait que personne ne sait que tu existes et tu veux que je te dises pourquoi, parce que tout le monde se fous de ta piètre existence et que tout ceux qui veule t'aider tu l'ais envoie promener!

«Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de toi et encore moins de ta pitié! Je te déteste et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour t'apprécier seulement une seconde!»

«Tu te crois vraiment comme un bloque de glace Lily Evans, mais tu veux que je te dise tu es faible! Tu ne vaux rien!»

Elle sera les point de rage prête à lui coller une droite.- Dans se cas si je vaux si peut pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me défendre! Tu n'as qu'à me foutres patience et à t'occuper de tes affaires!

«Se n'est pas ma faute si, comme tu le dis, je t'ai pris en pitié! Moi au moins j'ai assez de classe pour vouloir aider les gens!» Lui cria-t-il férocement.

«Tu n'as aucune classe Potter, tu n'es qu'une merde et tu veux que je te dise, tu es l'homme le plus insensible que je connaisse, tu n'es qu'une erreur et si les gens tiennes à toi c'est seulement parce que tu es riches et que t'es parents son célèbre! Ho, mais c'est vrai tu n'en as plus, ils ont du se laissez crever parce qu'ils étaient écoeurer de te voir, parce que moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait à leur place!»

James se sentit entrer dans une colère noir et ne maîtrisa plus ce qu'il dit.- Tu te trompes Evans, se n'est pas moi l'erreur, mais toi. La preuve, tu as tué ta mère. Moi au moins mes parents voulaient de moi, mais toi tout le monde te déteste.

Tout s'effondra autour d'elle, mais elle ne versa pas de larmes gardant le peu d'estime qui lui restait.- Je l'ai chercher, et tu veux que je te dises Potter tu as raisons, je devrais allez me perdre tout le monde serait tellement plus heureux, toi le premier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui regardait la scène moqueuse et lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de fermer les rideaux et de partir. Elle entra dans sa sombre chambre ou Anna était et alla se dirigea vers la limite du noir, la traversant sans un mot se dirigeant vers le font sans rien dire, ne sentant même pas son cœur battre. Elle découvrit pour la première fois une fenêtre cacher qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons, laissant voir une petite partie du bout. Elle s'assit à côté de celle-ci et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en commençant à se balancer doucement sans rien dire.

Anna se tira lentement de son lourd sommeil, se rappelant avec dépit les évènements de la veille. Sirius lui avait réellement fait peur, elle avait eu l'impression d'être impuissante, ce qu'elle avait été. Elle se leva lentement et descendit à sa chambre se changer et prendre une douche. La jolie blonde descendit vers la cuisine où elle trouva un James exaspérer assis à une James, les mains sur le visage.

«Que se passe-t-il?» Lui demanda-t-elle en venant prendre place à ses côtés.

«Si je te le dis tu me promets de me frapper?» Lui demanda, à son tour, James.

«Sa dépends, dit toujours.»

Il poussa un soupire lasse en retirant enfin ses mains, en passant une dans ses cheveux.- Je me suis engueuler avec Lily, on c'est dit des choses horribles, et quand elle c'est mit a me dire que mes parents se sont laisser crever parce que j'était une erreur et qu'il me détestait et qu'elle c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, je me suis laissez emporter par la colère et je lui est dit que c'était elle l'erreur, que c'était elle qui avait tuer sa mère et que j'était sur qu'en plus elle n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Que c'était pour cela que sa sœur et son père la détestaient.

«Dans se cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je te frapperais, oui c'était affreux ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle aussi elle a dit des choses affreuse, quand on se laisse emporter par la colère, on ne peut que blesser l'autre et reconnaître nos tord par la suite et se pardonner mutuellement, même si cela doit prendre du temps.»

James afficha un petit sourire en la regardant.- Sirius à vraiment de la chance. Dit-il simplement avant de se lever, la quittant.

«Et James.» L'appela-t-elle en le rejoignant. Elle lui donna une bine sur l'épaule en riant.- Pour la forme.

Il lâcha un rire à son tour et monta les escaliers au moment où Sirius les descendait. Il l'a dévisagea du regard, mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le frigo. Anna le regard, légèrement terrifier, mais ne laissa rien paraître et se retourna pour monter les escaliers quand une main saisit la tienne. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait elle se retrouva plaquer contre Sirius, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement de peur.

«Ne me dit pas que je te fais peur.» Ricana-t-il.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le repoussa.- Rentre toi bien sa dans ta petite tête d'homme, tu ne me fais pas peur et jamais tu ne me feras peur!

Il la plaqua dans le mur et elle sentit la même frayeur l'envahir.- Dans se cas il va falloir que je fasse mieux. Il avait une main sur sa cuisse et la remontait lentement jusqu'à sa jupe, il savait qu'elle avait peur, mais il s'en fichait. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait et quoi qu'il dise, la savoir prêt de lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyen, le rendant fou.

Anna sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux, elle avait était terrifier et même si elle ne l'aurais avouer pour rien au monde, tous ses membre tremblait et elle se sentait impuissante.- Je t'en prit laisse moi…

«Avoue que tu as peur.»

«S'il te plait laisse moi.»

Pourquoi moi je devrait être gentil et avoir de la compassion pour toi alors que tu me cherche toujours, que tu me traites tout le temps comme un moins que rien. Ben tu veux que je te dise, tu m'as cherché et cette fois tu m'as trouvé. Dit-il fermement.

Elle baissa la tête.- Je suis désoler…

«Ouais là tu es désoler, mais demain tu recommenceras comme avant. Tes désoler tu peux te les mettre où je pense, je n'en ai plus rien à faire depuis longtemps.» Son ton était dure et il ne contait pas la laisser gagner de nouveaux, pas après tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, le laissant sur de faux espoir, lui faisant croire qu'elle l'aimait pour ensuite le traitée comme le dernier des incapables. Sirius fini par la lâcher la repoussant loin de lui.- Tu es encore plus faible que ce que j'aurais put croire.

Anna releva la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle ne sut jamais d'où elle tira le courage dont-elle fit preuve, mais le rattrapa et le poussa dans le mur comme il lui avait fait.- Crétin! Tu n'es qu'une sale brute, je te déteste, mieux je te méprise! Il la regarda quelques minutes avec incompréhension, mais elle compris très vite qu'elle était mieux de courir. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escalier Sirius sur les talons. Il était beaucoup plus vite qu'elle, mais elle était plus petite et sa c'était un avantage. Elle se faufila dans un minuscule espace où elle eu juste assez de place pour passer au moment où il la rattrapait. Elle lui tira promptement la langue et longea le mur jusqu'à l'autre bout, riant de l'avoir vaincu.

«Tu es vraiment idiote.» Lui dit alors une voix froide l'oreille en lui attrapant la taille la soulevant.

Elle poussa un crie en se débattant de plus belle, comment avait-il fait- Lâche moi, crapaud venimeux!

Sirius lâcha un rire et l'amena juste un peux plus loin.- Quand on est poursuivit on s'assure que la petite fente sois bien un raccourcit et non un petit passage pour que les microbes se caches, dit-il en lui montrant le corridor.

«Lâche moi Black!»

«Hors de question, jouer avec le feu à ces conséquences.»

«C'est pour sa que tu n'aurais pas du me chercher! Tu sais quand un chien est mal élever, on le castre!» Elle réussis à lui mettre un coup de pied entre les jambes, le faisait se cambrer de douleur, la lâchant sur le coup. Il était rendu à genoux à terre en se tenant la partit douloureuse entre les mains, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Anna s'agenouilla devant et lui et glissa une main derrière sa tête lui empoignant les cheveux.- Maintenant dis-moi qui peut faire ce qu'il veut de l'autre? Quand on ne sait pas à qui on à affaire on se la ferme. Elle le lâcha victorieuse et se releva, lui lançant un dernier regard amuser avant de partir fièrement.

* * *

Navré pour l'énorme retard dont je fait preuve ses temps si, enfin je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre, moi j'en suis plutôt fière, mais bon c'est mon avis… Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçut, mais je remercie tout de même,

fifinette

HermyMalfoy

Helene

Sen Sever

Cool

Alpo

U..Hermy

Ambre Amberson

Jamesie-cass

S-Jennifer-S

cc johnson

Gally(c'est dans une autre)

Kritari

Lunattica

Ethanielle(sur se coup la j'était morte de rire)

Bizou  
_Marie-lune_


	13. Réconciliation

**_Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 13 : Réconciliation

Sirius se redressa, une main placée sur le point douloureux. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en regardant Anna s'éloigner, petit sourire qui se transforma vite en rictus.

Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Lui lança-t-il.

Anna se retourna vers lui et cacha son étonnement à autant d'insistance par un froncement de sourcils.

La où je vais, j'en ai fini avec toi.

Toi peut-être, mais pas moi. Sirius se mit à courir après elle à grande vitesse, la course folle à travers les étages reprenant de plus belle. Anna tourna à un coin de couloir et se plaqua contre le mur, et au moment où il passait, elle mit sa jambe pour lui faire un croc en jambe. Il s'enfargea dans son pied, mais malheureusement pour elle, s'agrippa à son bras l'entraînant dans sa chute. Anna tomba par-dessus lui, plaçant sa main sous sa tête l'empêchant de se cogner durement au sol pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille.- Je te tiens, souffla Sirius exténué.

Moi aussi, dit-elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire tout les deux face à leur comportement complètement stupide.

Tu cours vite, la complimenta-t-il.- Enfin, pour une fille je veux dire.

Anna lui tira la langue.

Et toi tu as de bon réflexe, pour un adolescent pré pubère je veux dire.

Et toi tu es plutôt légère pour un mammouth!

Et tu me pourchassais parce que tu es tellement régressé que tu te prends pour un homme préhistorique. Répondit Anna du tac au tac.

Il prit un air pensif.

Peut-être, j'ai toujours trouvé drôle de maltraiter les gros machins velus.

Ha ha ha, je suis morte de rire Black. Elle essaya de se relever, mais il la retint près de lui.

Ou crois-tu pouvoir aller, tu es ma proie et maintenant que je te tiens, je te garde.

Anna commença à essayer de se débattre n'entendant pas la chose de la même oreille.- Je ne suis pas un jouet Black et je ne comptes pas te laisser me traiter comme tel, quoi que tu en dises.

Sirius pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en la regardant.- Je t'ai toujours trouvée adorable lorsque tu te mets en colère.

Elle arqua un sourcil en le regardant portant une main à son front.- À tu inhalé une quelconque substance ces derniers vingt-quatre heures?

Ta seule vue est une drogue. Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de manger une tape dans le front.- Aïe, mais sa fait mal tu es folle ou quoi!

Non, je t'apprends seulement à garder ta langue dans ta bouche et à la tourner sept fois avant de parler, surtout si c'est pour dire une de tes idioties.

Pourtant quand je t'ai embrassé hier, tu avais l'air de l'apprécier ma langue, la nargua Sirius moqueur. Pour seule réponse il reçut une autre claque et Anna recommença à se débattre plus fort, totalement furieuse. Il la plaqua sous lui, l'obligeant à rester immobile.- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Dégage Black! Cracha-t-elle en essayant de se débattre encore plus férocement.

Sirius lui fit un regard mesquin.- Je vais te faire payer ta torture.

À ces mots Anna ne fit que se débattre plus fort, alors qu'il l'immobilisait et qu'il lui prenait la nuque avant de l'embrasser.

De son côté James avait presque entièrement fouillé le manoir à la recherche de sa jolie rousse sans succès, il était même monté dans sa chambre et ne l'avait pas vue. Il se laissa choir dans les marches dépité, réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver, même le noir semblait rire de lui…Le noir… '' Toi la forte Lily Evans croit encore à ces gamineries? '' …Mais bien sur quel idiot il faisait! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le comprendre plutôt! Il se releva et remonta les escaliers menant à la chambre de sa belle et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Il aurait du penser au fait qu'elle était assez intelligente pour avoir seulement pensée à aller s'enfermer dans un endroit silencieux et noir, la où personne n'irait jamais la chercher. Surtout après qu'il ai rit d'elle….

James continua à avancer et perçut bientôt une magnifique chevelure rousse auburn briller dans un minuscule rayon de soleil presque inexistant. Il continua à s'approcher et vint se planter devant elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta de nouveau.- Je suis si horrible pour te faire autant peur?

Lily se calma et le regarda fixement.- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Ça ne se voit pas, je viens te supplier de me pardonner dans un endroit noir et crasseux où tu pensais qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez intelligent pour venir te chercher, mais ça c'était sans compter le merveilleux James Potter qui a embarré ta chipie de sœur dehors et qui y est toujours et pour quoi il n'a aucun remord.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, mais détourna la tête sans rien dire, la replongeant dans ses bras. James, dépité, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le menton, passant ses pousses sur ses joues. Lily le laissa faire sans rien dire le regard vague.- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?

Il poussa un soupir en plongeant son regard d'acier dans ce regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant.- Parce que j'ai dit quelque chose dont je ne pensais rien et qui était absolument abject de ma part. Lui répondit-il doucement.

Non, tu avais raison de me dire ce que tu m'as dit…Oui ça ma fait mal, mais je l'avais cherché et je ne le nie pas. Sa voix était paisible, mais emprunte de douleur ce qui acheva de briser son cœur en deux. James s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et la prit doucement contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit. Tu es une personne merveilleuse Lily et tu ne mérites pas tout le mal qu'ils te font, mais ça m'écœure de te voir te laisser démolir sans rien dire ou faire pour te défendre alors que je t'ai toujours connu forte et combattante.

La concerné resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur son chandail.- Moi non plus je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit, tu ne méritais pas que je crache ainsi sur la mort de tes parents c'était affreux de ma part. Mais depuis longtemps j'ai cessé de leur répondre, il me déteste et à leurs yeux j'ai toujours tord quoi que je fasse, c'est lassant à la fin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur quand elle se resserra contre lui et que son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le creux du cou.- Tout s'arrangera j'en suis sûr.

James? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Oui.

Je peux te poser une question?

Ce que tu veux.

Est-ce que tu seras toujours la pour moi? Lui demanda Lily d'un ton doux et somnolant.

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il baissa la tête pour la regarder.- Tant que je vivrais, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, répondit James avec détermination. Il la vit afficher un sourire heureux et lentement s'assoupir calé contre lui.

Sirius détacha enfin ses lèvres des siennes.- Tu profites de moi pour te défouler, je fais de même, mais de manière est plus agréable.

Parle pour toi sac à puce! Répliqua-t-elle férocement ayant pourtant cessé de se débattre, ses mains ayant glissé sous le chandail du sac à puce en question.

Il afficha le même sourire vainqueur qu'elle à l'habitude.- Ouais, jure moi que tu détestes me toucher, que tu méprises que je t'embrasses et que j'embrasse mal. Elle ne dit rien ce qui le fit lâcher un rire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de nouveau. Anna lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec fougue, la faisant saigner.- Aïe! Mais tu n'as pas fini de me faire mal!

Tu n'as pas fini de me harceler!

Et toi? Je te ferais remarquer que tu me provoques depuis le début de l'année! Claqua Sirius.

C'est toi et tes copains qui êtes venu nous emmerder, on a rien demandé! Répondit-elle.

Emmerder, je te ferais remarquer qu'on a voulu être civilisés, mais ça tu ne sais pas ce que c'est je suis sûr, parce que tu es bien la dernière personne qui pourrais l'être!

Anna afficha une mine offusquée et planta ses ongles dans son dos.- Toi civilisé, laisse moi rire! Même Rogue est plus civilisé que toi!

Ça c'est bas, me comparer à Rogue c'est très bas! Mais faut dire que pour une Bellatrix junior c'est normal!

Ouais ben tu dois plus lui ressembler que moi, puis que c'est toi son cousin!

Il rageait totalement.- C'est sur, parce que toi la blondasse tu crois être parfaite avec une famille parfaite, mais tu es juste jalouse parce que tu as une tête semblable à Pétunia!

Elle lui mordit le bras à pleine dents le faisant reculer d'elle.- Ose redire que je ressemble à Pétunia et je t'arrache la tête.

C'es vrai tu ne lui ressembles pas, vous êtes identique! Quand je l'ai vue la première fois à hurler comme une dinde qui se fait égorger j'ai crue que c'était ta jumelle! Ha! Il détalla en riant, une Anna folle de rage sur les talons.

Ha oui je lui ressemble ben tient! Elle attrapa un cendrier qu'elle lui envoya en pleine tête et qui l'attrapa le faisant tomber au sol. Les deux mains sur la tête. Elle éclata de rire, se roulant presque par terre, mais elle fini par se calmer en voyant qu'elle lui avait réellement fait mal et qu'il se tenait toujours la tête, celle-ci à présent soutenu par ses genoux alors qu'il était adossé au mur. Elle s'approcha lentement piteuse et vint prendre place près de lui.

Ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, ses yeux devenu vitreux sous la douleur.- Ho oui, je viens de recevoir un cendrier d'au moins cents kilo derrière la tête, mais oui je vais bien!

Tu exagères, cents kilos je n'aurai jamais put le soulever et tu aurais eu la tête broyée, aller laisse moi voir.

Non! Se revercha-t-il en éloignant sa tête d'elle.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel.- Aller ne fait pas ton bébé et montre, je veux voir si ça saigne.

Sirius fini par la laisser regarder a contre cœur, mais devant tout de même s'avouer qu'il appréciait le contact de ses mains dans ses cheveux.- Aïe! Lança-t-il fortement quand elle pesa sur l'endroit sensible.

Elle fit un petit sourire.- Tu te plains pour rien, tu n'as rien du tout mis a part une petite bosse.

Ça fait mal pareil! Gémit-il plaintivement avec un air de chien battu.

Anna le regarda désolé avant de prendre doucement sa tête entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur la petite bosse. Sirius sentit une douce vague de chaleur monter en lui.

J'ai un peu mal ici aussi. Dit-il en montrant son front. Elle lâcha un rire et déposa un baiser sur celui-ci.- Et aussi sur la joue. Elle l'embrassa aussi sur la joue amusée.- Et aussi dans le cou, quand tu t'es débattu. Anna soupira et s'amusa à parsemer son cou de baisers. Puis il pointa sa lèvre.- Quand tu m'as mordu. Dit-il en guise d'explication. Elle lui tira la langue, mais déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de finalement l'embrasser à son tour. Ils finirent par se séparer après un moment à bout de souffle.- J'était sûr que tu adorais m'embrasser! S'exclama un Sirius ravi.

C'est toi qui ma pousser à t'embrasser! S'exclama-t-elle.

Même pas, moi je t'ai seulement demander un baiser la ou tu m'avais fait mal, mais je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu l'as fait toute seule.

Pfff, ce n'est pas vrai!

Si!

Non!

Si!

Non!

Ha tait-toi et embrasse moi! Lui dit-il en l'embrassant mettant fin à l'échange.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé avant qu'Anna pose la question qui leur trottait tout deux en tête.- Sirius, est-ce qu'on sort ensemble, je veux dire…comme un couple? Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

En as-tu envie?

Toi?

Les dames d'abord.

La galanterie n'à jamais été ton fort alors répond moi.

Il prit une minute de silence où il se contenta de la fixer.- Moi j'en ai est envie, depuis très longtemps même, mais j'ai perdu tout espoir le soir de cette danse et je n'ai jamais crue…

Je t'aime Sirius. Le coupa-t-elle. Il afficha un sourire et la rapprocha de lui.

Je t'aime aussi Anna.

Sur ses mots, ils devinrent inséparable et passèrent le reste des vacances dans le bonheur, tout comme Lily et James qui s'était beaucoup rapproché ainsi que Peter et Marie qu'on ne voyait que rarement, mais qui s'adorait. Seul Remus fut heureux que les vacances s'achèvent, heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir sa Julia et de tout éclaircir avec elle, ayant enfin comprit ce que Lily lui avait dit.

* * *

Et c'est la que je surprend tout le monde et moi-même d'avoir eu assez d'inspiration pour avoir écrit mon treizième chapitre aussi vite! Et d'ailleurs j'ai aussi été étonner que ma petite Cécé me le corrige aussi vite, je ne l'aurais pas attendu avant demain au moins, un gros merci à elle! C'est la journée des surprises! J'espère que se chapitre vous à plus!

U.S.Hermy : Désoler pour la faute, mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire lol, moi et l'orthographe sa fait deux. Et Pétunia on en parle pas, j'aurais voulu lui faire pire, mais bon…j'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci.

Cool : Faut croire qu'à va plus le dorloter lol, et Lily à été très gentille avec James, mais que veux-tu, je me sentait de bonne humeur, pis y'à assez eu de Sirius qui a eu la voler(loll)

Ethanielle : Trop drôle, Luna partage mon avis, mais je crois que cette fois ils ont gagner leur clémence loll. Je t'adore et j'adore aussi tes review on se reparle sur le net!

Lunattica : Parce que tu crois que moi sa me fait pas bizarre de lire Lily quand c'est toi qui la fait ! Pis oui c'est chien, mais la c'est put chien, c'est pour sa que je vais redevenir chienne dans les autres chapitre! Na! Pis arrêter de m'appeler ta belle rousse adorer, moi je suis ta rousse adorer juste sa bon! Aller ma blondinette arrive sur le net c'est plate, je m'ennuie depuis que je suis revenu se matin je t'attend, mais comme j'ai été prise d'une effroyable crise d'inspiration sa dépend pour qui c'est plate :p Pis tu veux que je te dise, tu es juste jalouse de Roxane et la je vais m'arrêter parce que j'ai plus l'impression de répondre à ta review, mais de t'écrire un message complet. Dernière chose, tu m,as même pas mit une review pour le destin d'une fleur…Blondasse…lolll

Cc johnson :Je suis surtout pardonner avec se chapitre expresse lol, celui là je me suis impressionné et toi aussi tu m'as impressionner de le corriger aussi vite ! Tu es génial je t'adore !

Je vais devenir follllllllllle!(je sai sje le suis déjà!) Espèce de bare de merde qui apparait pas je vais assaciner quelqu'un!Bon la crise est passé tou va bien.

C'est tout! Bizou!

**_Marie-lune_** qui vous adores !


End file.
